La ultima cabalgata
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Cuando abrió el segundo sello, oí al segundo ser viviente que decía: "Ven y mira". Entonces salió otro caballo, rojo; al que lo montaba se le concedió quitar de la tierra la paz para que se matase los unos a otros; y se le consedio una gran espada.
1. Chapter 1

** este es mi primer fict,**

**los pérsonajes no me pretenencen, son propiedad de hasbro, por favor dejenme sus reviews, debo acmitir que tal ves tarde un poco en poner el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

><p>prologo<p>

* * *

><p>El caos formado por la discord había ya levantado su telón sobre todo ese bello mundo, las guardianas de la armonía habían fallado, separándose, la Princesa Luna en un último intento de superar la desesperación, uso su magia para llamar a la última estrella de los deseos,<p>

-Ho estrella, por favor escucha mi sueño, danos una esperanza para salvar nuestro mundo, solo una vaga esperanza,

-Luna ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, no vez que tenemos que estar unidas?

-lo siento hermana, solo pedía un deseo, tal vez…

-lo sé, me siento igual, pero ahora ella tiene recordar cuál es su poder, por ello le envié algunas cosas,

-solo espero que Spike pueda soportar los mensajes

-sino, estará muy enojado contigo –dijo esto para levantar algo el ánimo, lo que ayudo dándoles una risas, frente a este paraje que se veía desolador

Sin darse cuenta la estrella la escucho pero con el caos, y el fulgor, lo que debía estar sellado, se rompió,

De la nada por el cielo 4 fulgores rasgaron el paisaje estrellándose en las montañas del oeste, al aclararse el humo, solo había 4 Pegasos, el primero en levantarse fue un imponente caballo blanco, cuya crin era de un tono azulado, cuya marca era la de un arco de fuego con una corona de fondo

El segundo, de color bayo, de crin blanca como la nueve misma, pero de uno penetrantes ojos negros, su símbolo era como ningún otro, era la omega, con una guadaña (hoz para el arado) lentamente se levanto saliendo del cráter

El tercero, su pelaje de color negro, como la noche cuya crin asemejaba lenguas de fuego, mostraba atreves del polvo el símbolo de una balanza, surgió de la humareda, con gran lentitud

Mas un ruido, los motivo a mirar al último mientras salía de la oscuridad y admiraba el paisaje, observando obviamente el caos que dominaba, su pelaje rojizo se erizo, su marca brillo mostrando la gran espada, y su crin plateada, lentamente se movía con el aire, del estruendo de su voz pronuncio con gran calma pero a la vez extrañeza

-¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué mundo es este?

-porque lo preguntas hermano obviamente es el juicio, -respondió el caballo bayo acercándose al él- por ello estamos aquí,…hermano…hermano…

-este no es el lugar ni el momento, aun no debemos despertar, algo nos ha despertado, y tenemos que saber que es,

-olvídalo, estamos libres, yo que tu no buscaba una razón, y mejor me largaba,

-pero…

-nada, hemos estado esperando, sellados, y ahora que somos libres nos dices que no debemos estarlo, si quieres tu busca lo que nos ha despertado antes de tiempo según tu, yo me voy,

-digo lo mismo, no esperare a que me vuelvan a encerrar, y hacerme esperar

-aunque estoy contigo, aprovechare este momento, lo siento,

-hermanos esperar, tenemos que estar juntos, -pero la decisión fue tomada, y viendo que nada podía hacer, trato una última vez –si ustedes irán contra los designios del eterno, adelante, cada quien va por su cuenta, pero tomen en cuenta, que solo evaden su responsabilidad,

-díselo, a quien esté interesado, -al decir eso levanto el vuelo seguido por los otros, cada uno tomo distinta dirección, el bayo salió surcando las nubes al sur, el negro es movió con la dirección del sol al oeste, el tercero al este, el único que quedo miro al norte, levanto el vuelo, pero antes de pensar en algo mas, una fuerte energía lo cubrió, en lo que parecía una poblado un enorme poder surgió, tomo rumbo al mismo

Apenas llego lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras frente a él estaban 6 ponys de diversos colores, enfrentado a un ser que no podría describir más que como una quimera, pero su vista solo se concentro en la pony de color purpura, algo en ella lo hacía no quitarle los ojos de encima, perseverancia, su alma indomable, ese deseo de vencer, aun con tal adversidad frente a ellas.

* * *

><p>-chicas están listas –grito Twilight, mientras concentraba su poder,<p>

-creen que pueden vencerme, las corrompí una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo –dijo eso mientras jalaba los elementos, mas cuando estaban apenas a unos centímetros de él, twilight apareció y con su cuerno creó una burbuja que las protegió a todas, pero apenas la quito vio como la cola de serpiente se aproximaba a ella en estruendoso latigazo, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, es escucho la colisión, mas no fue a ella a quien impacto, abrió los ojos, asombrada al ver que un Pegaso sostenía la cola, sin mostrar dificultad

-que… ¿Quién? –dijo en un susurro, apenas audible para las demás, incluso para ella,

-¡sea lo que sea que vas a hacer, hazlo ahora! –le grito el extraño personaje sujetando la extremidad, twilight no dudo y continuo, el brillo de los elementos de la armonía resplandeció como un rayo que al dar sobre discord lo convirtió en piedra,

Apena todas la conmoción había terminado, todas se felicitaron

-lo hicimos, lo hicimos twilight,… -dijo una contenta rarity,- twilight… twilight…. ¿estás bien? –todas voltearon a donde miraba su amiga, a mí, como tratando de saber quiénes era

–disculpa amigo,…te podemos ayudar en algo,- Fluttershy pregunto con algo de pena, como siempre, a lo que solo respondí,

-nada,…- solo dije eso, comencé a caminar hacia los matorrales, pero la Pegaso azul se interpuso en mi camino

-detente, no te iras hasta que nos respondas ¿quién eres? –Pero simplemente la aparte tranquilamente de mi camino, -¡me escuchaste!, -al decirlo se lanzó hacia mí pero con un movimiento de judo la derribe, y antes de que esta pudiera levantarse de nuevo coloque mi pata delantera sobre su pecho, -¡suéltame! –tratando inútilmente de zafarse de mi agarre

- lo hare si te calmas, -levante lentamente la pata, para ser abordado por una exasperante pony rosada,

-¡hola! ¡¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Seremos buenos amigos, te gustaría ir con nosotras vamos a hacer una fiesta, si una fiesta!

-¿tiene ella algún problema neuronal? – le pregunte a la pony purpura

-no le hagas caso, por cierto gracias por ayudarnos, soy Twilight Sparkle, ella es Rarity,

-que galante, –respondió una bella pony blanca, con una crin morada en bellos risos

- Fluttershy,

-ha,…ah…ah…hola, -dijo tímidamente una pony de tono crema, de cabello rosa lacio

- Applejack,

-que tal, ¿de dónde vienes forasteros? -dijo jovialmente la rubia con sombrero

-y por supuesto, mi impulsiva amiga Rainbow Dash, -esta última levantándose del suelo

-eres fuerte, ¿serás rápido? –una vez incorporada al grupo, -perdona la forma como te…

-no se preocupe, en su lugar quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo, en cuanto de donde vengo, espero que no lo tomen a mal, pero no puedo decirles, _porque ni yo lo sé –_esto último lo pensé solamente – soy Gladius,

-¡qué bien, un nuevo amigo, lo invitare mi fiesta, para presentarle a todos nuestros amigos! –grito Pinkie Pie, son gran alegría, desconcertando a todos

-reitero lo primero, ¿su amiga tiene algún problema…ah…mental?

-créenos, si te quedas, ya te acostumbraras a su impulsiva alegría, -dijo Twilight

Llevamos la estatua de la quimera hacia un bello castillo en la cima de la montaña, en el camino me contaron sobre sus aventuras, los peligros que corrieron, la que más me gusto fue, cuando conocieron a una cebra, en ese viaje pude notar cómo eran ellas, Applejack era del tipo valiente en ella emanaba un aire de honor y honestidad, por un momento me recordó a Arch, Rainbow Dash, como me dijeron era impulsiva, mas mostraba siempre que estaba con ellas hasta el final, Rarity por otro lado, al principio no me agrado su forma de ser, creía que era superior a todas las demás, pero luego vi ene ella, la generosidad de ayudar sin mirar a quien , Fluttershy su timidez solo ocultaba la bondad de su alma al igual que su valor, Pinkie Pie me asusto era algo como jamás considere ver, no sentía pena ira ni rencor, mostraba una sonrisa que podía alegrar a cualquiera, y finalmente estaba Twilight al líder del grupo, para mí, ella era el pilar que las mantenía unidas,

* * *

><p>P.O.V Twilight<p>

-Y díganme, ¿Quién era esa quimera? –pregunto Gladius,

-¿quimera?...ah, te refieres a discord, el trajo todo el caos a nuestro dulce hogar, pero como vez entre todos lo detuvimos –dijo Rarity emocionada, -y digo todos, porque nos ayudaste también

-o no, yo solo estuve y momento indicado, por favor no merezco que digan eso, ustedes fueron quienes lo lograron –respondió

- debo insistir, de no ser por usted, quizás habríamos fallado, Twilight ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?... Twilight… Twilight… ¿otra vez? –pero no la escuche, estaba más concentraba observando a nuestro nuevo amigo, Examine cuidadosamente al pony delante de mí. Sentía la fuerza, la experiencia y la disciplina que venían de él en oleadas, casi lo contrario de su comportamiento alegre, la extraña manera en que hablaba, el acento, sonaba áspero y sin embargo, agradable al oído. Se movían de una manera humilde, como si quisiera ocultar su grandeza. "La marca de un verdadero guerrero" – Twilight, tierra llamando a Twilight

-ha ah, lo siento ¿Qué me decías?

-te decía que, como el nos ayudo contra discord merece que este con nosotras frente a la princesa Celestia

-¡si que este con nosotras, así podemos jugar y hablar y divertirnos en la fiesta que nos darán en honor a este día! –grito Pinkie Pie saliendo de quien sabe donde, por un momento pude notar una ligera sonrisa en Gladius, extrañamente acompañada por la sensación de melancolía,

-sí, tienes razón, merecen festejar, porque tienen una razón para hacerlo, -continuamos nuestro camino, cuando de pronto nos detuvimos en un claro donde se apreciaba todo el valle de ponyville, nos quedamos a contemplarlo unos segundos pero Gladius quedo como hipnotizado

-señor Gladius, ¿ocurre algo?

-usted siente la paz de este valle, cuando hay tantos lugares donde Ya otros cavan sus propias fosas, donde descansarán eternamente, esperando que un ser divino perdone sus ennegrecidas ánimas llenas de odio, Algunos, los que se denominarán los salvados, levantarán las cabezas y comprenderán, con profunda melancolía, el por qué de ese castigo de Dios.

-¿Qué trata de decir con eso?

-a que, quizás mis hermanos tuvieran razón, hemos de aprovechar esta oportunidad, -al decirlo se me acerco y con gran solemnidad, dijo- señorita Twilight, me enseñaría a disfrutar este mundo, de la amistad que comparte con sus amigas,

-¿yo? ¿No sé si pueda?

-por favor, -me respondió a lo que lo único que se me ocurrió fue,

-lo intentare, pero voy a necesitar algo de ayuda, y tal vez un consejo, -jamás había enseñado nada a alguien, nunca había tenido un alumno, pero no quería decepcionarlo

Apenas llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue volver a pone la estatua en su lugar, y devolver los elementos a la bóveda, apenas lo hicimos cuando unos guardias llegaron, extrañamente Gladius se puso en guardia,

-señoritas, la princesa Celestia la vera ahora, por favor síganos,

-claro, vamos chicas, -nos encaminamos a donde estaba la princesa, al entrar vimos con asombro la enorme comitiva presente, todos los habitantes de cantelot estaban presentes, lentamente nos aproximamos al trono de la princesa

- Twilight, mi leal estudiante, gracias a ti, una vez más nuestro mundo está en paz, en nombre de todo Equestria te doy las gracias,

-princesa Celestia, debo decir que no solo fuimos nosotras seis, de no ser por… -pero e l no estaba con nosotras, se había quedado en el fondo del gran salón, entre el público, le hice señas para que viniera pero al acercarse tenía la cabeza agachada, princesa quiero presentarle a Gladius, le nos ayudo contra discord,

-es un placer conocerlo, y admirar su valor a apoyarlas en la dura batalla,

-no merezco tal honor, solo estuve en el lugar y momento oportuno, con su permiso, me retiro,

-almeno piensa quedarse para la celebración, -estaba por responderle la princesa cuando Pinkie Pie lo interrumpió,

-¡fiesta! ¡Si tendremos una fiesta sensacional, habrá pastel, globos, serpentinas, y…y…huuu fiesta!

-sigo diciendo que tiene un problema mental, -dijo Gladius, con una sonrisa en su labios,

La noche había llegado, al jardín del palacio, y todavía estaban muchos festejando, sin embargo yo estaba contemplando las estrellas, aun con el pensamiento de tener que enseñarle a Glaidus, tan desconcertada estaba que no me di cuenta, que alguien se me acercaba

-dime, mi querida alumna, ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Ho princesa, perdóneme, yo...Yo…

-¿Qué te preocupa? –respondió maternalmente

-es que Gladius me pidió que le enseñara sobre la amistad, y no sé si lo pueda lograr, yo jamás he tenido alumnos…

-mi pequeña, no es tan complicado como piensas, solo muéstrale lo que es la amistad y te daré un consejo, si quieres en enseñarle, no actúes como una maestra, solo se su amiga, tal vez aprendas algo de el

-gracias princesa, - a lo lejos podía ver a Gladius admirando los fuegos artificiales como si fuera un niño,

* * *

><p>P.O.V Rarity<p>

-¿puedo sentarme aquí? –dije para abrir una conversación, su porte era como no pensé ver, se veía tan gallardo, tan noble, tan orgulloso, pero a la vez era humilde, sincero,

-Ho Rarity, por supuesto, siéntate,

-son hermosos, no –dije acercándome a él,

-sí, lo son, son los sueños personificados, los que en verdad deben surcar el cielo, no como los otros,

-¿otros? ¿Hay otro tipo de fuegos artificiales? Me gustaría admirarlos, -le dije con entusiasmo pero el solo bajo la cabeza y mirando el suelo, dijo con gran melancolía

-reza por que nunca los veas en tu vida,…no te gustaría el espectáculo que dejan a su paso, -al decirlo lo vi soltar una leve lagrima

-Gladius ¿Por qué lloras? –En ese instante vi como su marca resplandecía tenuemente con la luz de la luna -Qué extraña marca ¿Qué significa? –lo único que pronuncio no se me ha olvidado,

- Nubes oscuras llenan el cielo, Mi destino está al alcance de la mano, Hoy es el día que moriré, Hoy hago mi ataque final…Luché muy duro, Por el sabor de la victoria, La guerra está perdida, Pero me niego a arrodillarme –no entendí lo que decía, pero su mirar me daba compasión

-una manzana por tus pensamientos, -dije tranquilamente –mi madre me decía eso para que le contara lo que molestaba

-eso es muy dulce, tú tienes bellos recuerdos….me gustaría tener recuerdos como esos, -después de eso simplemente nos quedamos a ver **la luna y las estrellas**, hasta ya muy entrada la noche,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando abrió el segundo sello, oí al segundo ser viviente que decía: "Ven". Entonces salió otro caballo, rojo; al que lo montaba se le concedió quitar de la tier<strong>__**ra la paz para que se matase los unos a otros; y se le consedio una gran espada.**_


	2. Sueños de paz, vientos de guerra

**hola a todos los fanaticos de My little pony, les tengo una gran sorpresa a todos, si descubren que es, les dare un premio, los personajes le pertenece a hasbro, espero que lo vean entretenido, tardare un poco en poner el 3er capitulo, tengo que actualizar mis ficts, por favor dejanme sus reviews  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sueños de paz, vientos de guerra,<p>

* * *

><p>El día había dado a un sol como jamás se sentía, tan cálido que daba ganas de no hacer nada, pero para un grupo particular de ponys no lo era,<p>

-y ¿Qué opinas de mi hogar Gladius? -Pregunto Applejack admirando el hermoso paisaje del huerto de manzanas, -aquí se cosechan las mejores manzanas de toda la región,

-se muy hermoso, ya me imagino el trabajo que cuesta llevar administrarlo,

Se adentraron en la ponyville, claramente el estaba diferente a como lo conoció en un principio

-¡Gladius ven! –Le grito Rarity a la distancia, -quiero mostrarte mi boutique –jalo al pony hasta la entrada de un edificio con forma de carrusel, -te hare un traje hermoso,

-gracias,… pero me gustaría empezar la lecciones sobre la amistad,

-no te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para ello, por ahora deja que te mostremos el pueblo,

-está bien

Mientras se alejaban Rainbow Dash se le acerco a Applejack y con gran discreción le pregunto

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste con él, cuando lo conocimos?

-porque, tú fuiste quien comenzó, al perseguirlo, y como dijo, solo se defendió, _y sentí que aun con mi ayuda, no hubiéramos podido hacer nada _–eso último lo pensó mirando desde lejos a Gladius

-muy graciosa –dijo irónicamente –bueno, veré si ciudad nimbo está en pie, -rápidamente se alejo volando

Todos los demás llegaron a la plaza, donde los esperaban todos los habitantes con la alcaldesa al frente de la comitiva,

-¡un hurra para nuestras amigas y salvadoras! –al instante se escucharon las ovaciones, de los ponys, seguido de una fiesta como las que daba Pinkie Pie pero más grande aun, en la confusión Gladius se separo del grupo para explorar al ciudad, pero fue alcanzado por Fluttershy

-disculpe,…señor Gladius… ¿podría acompañarlo? Dijo con su característica timidez, -o…tal vez no…

- Fluttershy, gracias por querer acompañarme, -en ello salió también Applejack, con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la Pegaso -señorita Applejack, ¿y Rainbow Dash, no está con usted?

-no, fue a ver si su ciudad volvió a la normalidad, pero no h a de tardar, ¿Fluttershy no ibas a enseñarle sola, tu casa…verdad? –Al decir ello la pequeña pony se sonrojo, levemente, pero Gladius no entendió la indirecta, -entre todas tenemos que mostrarle nuestras casas,

-lo mismo opino, -dijo Twilight llegando junto con un dragón verde del tamaño de un cachorro –no piensas lo mismo Spike…Ho oh lo siento, Spike quiero presentarte a Gladius,

-que tal señor Gladius, respondió levantando la mano, -soy Spike asistente de Twilight

-el placer es mío, pero la verdad, solo quiero ver donde hay un hotel para poder hospedarme

-por ello no se preocupe, usted se quedara en la biblioteca, con nosotros

-se lo agradezco, en verdad gracias, bueno ya que está resuelto, vamos a divertirnos

Con ellos entraron de lleno en la fiesta, pero algunas ponys se quedaron viendo al pony rojo rubí que venia acompañando a sus amigas, de la nada salió Pinkie Pie con un gorro de fiesta, nariz de payaso, y globos atados a su espalda,

-¡vamos, fiesta bailemos todos, comamos pastel, siiii fiesta!

-siempre se comporta así en las fiestas –dijo Spike, a Gladius, - no te espantes, es su personalidad,

-yo lo vi como un problema neuronal, pero quien soy para juzgar, - apenas dijo eso cuando por detrás de ambos, Rarity empujo a gladius al centro de baile, con la mirada sorprendida de Spike, la cual cambio a una de celos –Rarity, pero…

-vamos a bailar, o ¿acaso nunca has bailado?

-de hecho esta es la primera fiesta a la que asisto, es como, los **sueños de paz **que siempre he deseado

-¿cómo es eso?

-créeme es una larga historia, -mientras lo dijo sintió como Rarity se le acercaba mas con cada nota de la música, para él era algo nunca antes sentido, por un momento se miraron a los ojos y ambos se perdieron en la profundidad, por un momento sintieron que estaban solo ellos en la vastedad de la nada, los rostros de ambos se iban acercando cada vez más, pero cuando lo que parecía inevitable, ocurriría, Spike los saco de su estado,

-que, que... ¿Qué paso?, Spike

-hey, escuchen –dijo mostrando un ligero enojo, pero a la vez contento de haberlo evitado-pero parece que hay problemas, efectivamente había problemas, ángel el conejo de Fluttershy había llegado, completamente asustado,

-que le pasa a ángel, -dijo Rarity acompañada de Gladius, -parece que algo lo asusto –todos los demás la miraron con cara de "no como crees" –solo decía

-ángel calma, dime que te paso el pregunto su dueña, a lo que el pequeño conejo solo movió las manos si inflara un globo, para después apuntar al bosque

-y bien ¿Qué le ocurrió? –pregunto Spike

-dice que una cosa enorme lo ataco en el bosque, a el, y a otros animales, que salió de la montaña,

-bien vallamos a ver, -dijo Applejack, -ustedes busquen a Rainbow Dash, -observando a Twilight, Spike, y Pinkie Pie – el resto iremos al bosque, quien sabe talvez no haya sido nada,

-está bien, dijeron los tres, pero Spike dio media vuelta, y miro con celos a Gladius, junto a su bella Rarity, para después alcanzar a Twilight

-bien, Rarity y Fluttershy, irán por allá, y Gladius y yo iremos a acá

- y por que tú y Gladius , -pregunto Rarity,

-para equilibrar, si alguno de nosotros lo ve, podremos avisar los demás –con esa explicación Rarity se quedo callada, y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas -¡adelante!

Ya separadas Applejack, comenzó contándole las historias y sus aventuras desde que enfrentaron a Mightmare Moon, hasta que llegaron la gran gala pony, hasta que llegaron a un claro al borde de un lago cristalino

-parece que lo que sea que los espanto ya se fue, -dijo Applejack mirando a todos lados, mientras Galdius admiraba el atardecer, se acerco lentamente a él para sorprenderlo, pero se volteo, a donde estaba ella, -es hermoso no es verdad,

-si, Applejack puedo preguntarte algo, ¿sabes lo que es cuando sientes que al estar con alguien, el mundo desaparece y solo están ustedes dos?...lo digo por Rarity, yo…yo lo sentí cuando baile con ella, - Applejack casi se le cae la mandíbula, al escuchar eso,

-pero…pero….ustedes apenas se conocen,…un momento ¿no sabes lo que es?, ¿acaso es…? Ho por celestia, ¡tu estas enamorado de Rarity!

-¿Qué?...acaso es malo, Ho…

-no, no, es lo más hermoso que le puede pasar a una pony, por celestia, es el sueño de Rarity, sabes algo si quieres yo te ayudo con ella,

-lo harás, pero ¿qué es estar enamorado?

-veo que en verdad no lo sabes, que tal si entre los dos le preguntamos a Twilight,

-si por qué… ¡Applejack, atrás de ti! –se volteo y vio una criatura enorme, como jamás había visto, el monstruo levitaba, su cuerpo en forma de estrella, tal grande como dos ponys, resplandeciente como la plata, de sus fauces un destello amarillo salió en forma de haz de luz, Applejack lo logro esquivar, pero fue recibida por un golpe de una de la aletas de la criatura, arrojándola a unas rocas, dejándola inconsciente,

-¡no puede ser…! –grito Gladius al criatura, la momento se lanzo hacia él, golpeándolo en un costado, para saltar por encima del ser, cuando estuvo sobre la bestia, levanto su pata derecha, y un brillo rojo surgió de su pesuña, alargándose, hasta que formo una lanza, la arrojo con fuerza, empalando al ser, pero aun así se mantuvo en el aire, de su cuerpo empezaron a surgir pequeños rayos, apenas Gladius llego a tierra la criatura se movió, no tardaron mucho en estar frente a frente, estudiándose, como en un duelo, -eres fuerte, como tus creadores,… pero yo soy Gladius, soy la ¡guerra! –la gritarlo salto, en cuanto estuvo en el aire se lanzo hacia el monstruo, dejando tras de sí, una onda de viento, era más rápido que Rainbow Dash, con su cuerpo atravesó a la bestia, la cual en explosión se deshizo en pedazos brillantes que cayeron dentro del lago

-¿Qué…que paso? –dijo Applejack despertando -¡y la bestia! ¿Dónde está?

-no te preocupes, esa cosa no volverá, te lo prometo,

-que era esa cosa?...¡haaa! –grito al tratar de mover una de sus patas, Gladius se le acerco y observo la herida, Applejack observo atentamente al pony, y sintió envidia por Rarity

-tú pata delantera está rota, tenemos entablillarla, -tomo unas ramas de árbol, y lianas, - Applejack, voy a reacomodar tu pata, te dolerá un poco,…lista, -ella solo asintió para después sentir el tirón, haciéndole lanzar un grito, a lo que él la conforto –ya…ya…ya paso, vamos apóyate en mi, las demás deben estar preocupadas

-Gladius, ¿Dónde aprendiste esto?

-mi hermano Arch me enseño… -se detuvo y miro el horizonte desconcertando a Applejack, por un instante se quedo viendo, un conjunto de nubes, susurrando –que son estos **vientos de guerra** que siento, ¿ha vuelto la amenaza de nuevo? –acomodo a Applejack en su espalda, y salio caminando por el follaje,

* * *

><p>En cuanto vio que el pony se adentraba por el grueso follaje, salió de la nube donde se escondía, era una pony Pegaso, pero con un cuerno en la frente, con profundos ojos azules, y pelaje negro,<p>

-¿guerra? ¿Quién eres extraño? –pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- sabes no es bueno que alguien espié a otros ponys, -le grito un pony de color blanco, con la marca de un arco

-¿Quién eres?

- lo mismo debería preguntar

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya unas horas, y todas ya estaban en la enfermería, viendo como la enfermera, cambiaba la tablilla, por un yeso, Applejack y Gladius les contaron la historia, pero el cambio el resto,<p>

-y así fue como…el monstruo se fue tranquilo, no fue gran cosa,

-sí, lo sé, pero que voy a hacer, en ese estado no podre cosechar las manzanas,

-si quieres yo lo hago por ti, y sé que todos te ayudaremos con las manzanas en lo que recuperas –dijo Rainbow Dash – ¿pero si hubiera estado hay?

-de todos modos gracias a todos, sobre todo a ti, -refiriéndose a Gladius pero a Rarity no le gusto el tono como lo digo,

-no hay problema, ¿para qué están los amigos?, respondió Gladius

-bueno ya, todos tenemos que ir a dormir, mañana lo solucionaran –dijo Spike saliendo de la habitación,

-tiene razón, ya es hora de dormir, Gladius vienes –dijo Twilight siguiendo a Spike

-ya voy, Gladius salió, y consecutivamente todas las demás, pero antes de que Rarity saliera, Applejack la llamo

-Rarity, dime lago, ¿sientes algo por Gladius? –Esa pregunta el cayo como balde de agua fría, balbuceo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Applejack continuo –no lo dejes ir, el siente algo por ti –al decirlo Rarity salió calmadamente mas una vez fuera, salto y corrió, como Pinkie Pie,

* * *

><p>En la biblioteca,<p>

-buenas noches Spike, Gladius,

-buenas noches Twilight, -dijeron los a coro, pero Spike se mantuvo despierto, cuando ya todos estaban bien dormidos él se levanto y se acerco a su rival, de amor,

-que tienes que te hace creer que no peleare por mi princesa Rarity, -pero noto que empezó a hablar dormido, apenas se podían entender lo que decía, de la nada se levanto, totalmente agitado, gritando una cosa que Spike se grabo en su cabeza

-¡no! –Gladius se levanto diciéndose a sí mismo, -tranquilo solo fue un sueño…espero –poco después se volvió a dormir

-¿halo? –dijo Spike escondido tras el sofá,

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es un amigo? Es una persona en la que se puede confiar<strong>


	3. Romance de la luna, Luna

**hola a todos los que me visitan por favor dejenme sus revienws que de ello sudsisto, en vista que tal ves se pregunten..., solo dire que solo seran algunas referencias, pero metere a otros personajes algunos conocidos , y otros no tanto**

* * *

><p>Romance de la luna, luna<p>

* * *

><p>-buenos días Spike,… ¿Qué paso aquí? –Dijo Twilight, al ver como estaba toda la biblioteca, completamente desordenada, aun mas que como siempre terminan después de sus estudios, -¡Spike!, se puede saber por qué esta todo desordenado, no habíamos limpiado ayer,<p>

-ahora no Twilight, necesito información de algo, -dijo su fiel dragón, mostrando en el rostro unas enormes ojeras, -no te preocupes, lo limpiare después,…espera, Twilight ¿Qué sabes sobre algo llamado halo?

-Spike, Un halo es un efecto óptico que usualmente se ve en lugares fríos o en zonas donde se están desarrollando tormentas o mal tiempo. Causado por partículas de hielo en suspensión en la Troposfera que refractan la luz haciendo un espectro de colores alrededor de la luna o el sol. Pero porque te interesan tanto, ahora

-es que hace algunas noche Gladius despertó a medianoche, gritando halo, y ¿quise saber a qué se refería? es todo

-seguro…

-sí, seguro…porque

-no sé,…tal vez, porque cierta pony le está prestando demasiada atención, a Gladius, tal vez lo que dijo sea algo personal, que no nos concierne,…por cierto, ¿Dónde está Gladius?

-a si, se fue a ayudad a Applejack, en la granja, tu sabes con su pata rota,…además hiso el desayuno, y sabes, estuvo rico –dijo eso mientras Twilight se sentada en la mesa, la poco tiempo llego Spike con su plato sin embargo este estaba vacío,

-¿pero qué?, ¡Spike!

-lo ciento, es que estaba rico, no sabes lo que te perdiste,

-sí, ya veo,…mañana me levantare más temprano,

* * *

><p>-¡hola Applejack! ¿Cómo va tu pata?<p>

-ah, hola Twilight, no te preocupes, la semana que viene por fin me quitan el yeso, además ya casi terminamos de cosechar,

-pero si no ha pasado ni una semana, ¿Qué no les tomaba dos semanas terminar con todo el huerto?

-asi es, pero con ustedes resulta más rápido y Gladius,…bueno, -dijo eso mientras a la distancia él y Rarity se les veía muy felices divirtiéndose, -como vez les encanta venir

-ya veo, por cierto ¿te ha contado algo más de él?

-aparte del hecho de que tiene hermanos, no

-¿tiene hermanos?

-si, al parecer son cuatro con él, casi todos de su misma edad,… y si son como él, te aseguro amiga mía que me apartare uno, -guiñándole un ojo –pero ya que…

-¡Twilight, Twilight!

-que pasa Spike, -el dijo pero el pequeño dragón solo el entrego una carta

-es una carta de la princesa Celestia, y perece algo urgente –quito el sello y con suma atención, leyó

-¿y, bien qué dice? –pregunto Spikey con curiosidad

-dice que la princesa Luna ha estado inusualmente emocionada, al salir a mover la luna desde hace una semanas, y al parecer salió del castillo hoy muy temprano, …solo pregunta si la hemos visto

-es todo, bueno, yo no la he visto, y dudo que ellos la vieran aun si estuviera frente a ellos –todos se voltearon a ver a la pareja recogiendo las manzanas, de tal modo que hasta Spike quiso salir corriendo para interrumpirlos pero Applejack, le sujeto al cola, deteniéndolo en el acto –ya Spike, déjalos tranquilos por hoy,

-¡suéltame, por favor!, porque no los dejamos a que terminen,

-tal vez Rainbow Dash, o Pinkie Pie, sepan algo,

* * *

><p>Lala lalala lala –cantaba Fluttershy, hacienda la limpieza de su casa de campo, acompañada de su siempre fiel amiguito Ángel, pero se escucharon los toques ligeros de la puerta, la pequeña pony fue a abrir con confiadamente, mas al abrir la puerta pego un grito enorme, -¡haaaa¡…princesa Luna<p>

-hola Fluttershy,…puedo pasar…digo…

-ho, no no no, no se preocupe, pase será un honor tenerla en mi humilde casa, -ambas entraron y Fluttershy el ofreció un poco de té, -¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita,…tan sorpresiva?,…digo…

-he venido a pedirle un favor,…si no tiene inconveniente en…

-no, claro que no tengo inconveniente en serle de ayuda, princesa

-me podrías hacer el favor de ir, y traer a Twilight hasta aquí, por favor,

-Ho, por supuesto, pero podría preguntarle ¿Por qué no fue a ponyville, personalmente? de seguro…

-no, lo que ocurre es que no quiero que todos se enteren de que vine, tengo que tratar un asunto importante con ella,…y es personal,

* * *

><p>-¡hey, Rainbow Das! ¿Estás en casa?<p>

-sí…ya voy –contesto una voz adormilada -¿qué les pasa, Porque me despiertan, tan temprano?

-¿temprano? Pero si es medio día, ¿qué hiciste anoche?

-es que nos toco hacer una lluvia nocturna, y por ello no dormí bien,…¿pero?… Applejack, no deberías de estar en cama,

-es que ya en unos días me quitan el yeso, y estamos buscando,… ¿no viste a la princesa Luna en tu incursión nocturna al trabajo

-¡muy graciosa!...y no, no ha he visto desde lo de…ustedes saben,

-bien gracias, por cierto perdón por despertarte, -pero la azulada pony descendió de su nube y con tranquilidad aterrizo frente a Applejack, -mira se que estas enojada, pero…

-no te preocupes amiga, ya me vengare pero ahora díganme ¿qué pasa?

-es que la prin… -del atrás de ellas venia corriendo Fluttershy, -¿Fluttershy?

-qué bueno que las encontré –dijo agitada, por la carrera, -hay alguien buscándote, y está en mi casa

- Fluttershy, ahora no tengo tiempo, la princesa Luna esta perdida,

-pero...ella sabe dónde está la princesa, -la decir ello recibió toda la tención en ella, tanta que se puso nerviosa –yo, yo…podrían acompañarme y…

-¡chicas, vamos a salvar a la princesa!

-¡esperen,…no es lo que creen! –Pero ya era tarde, todas estaban fuera de su alcance, así que salió corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlas, -¡espérenme! –apenas llegaron al puerta, Twilight al empujo con rapidez asustando a quien estaba en el interior

-¡alto ahí!…princesa… -dijo sorprendida, por cómo había entrado y por ver quién era la que la buscaba, al momento se inclino -Ho, princesa, perdone la forma como hemos entrado pero… - pero la pony negra solo se rio un poco antes de dar una explicación

- Twilight, no te preocupes, pero tengo que pedirte un favor, me podrías decir como es…bueno…una…cita… -dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-¡¿Qué? –dijeron todas a coro, tanto Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike, y Applejack, se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Rainbow Dash y no pareció entender la reacción, de hecho no le importo

-bueno, ya que la encontramos, me voy a dormir, nos veremos después, princesa con su permiso, -salió volando, las demás aún estaban impresionadas, tanto que asustaron un poco a la princesa,

-chicas están bien…dije algo malo

-una...Una…una ciiitaaaa, -por fin había reaccionado Twilight –usted tiene una cita con alguien, que bueno que no está Pinkie Pie,

-me hablaban, - dijo la aludida entrando por la puerta -¡Ho princesa, como esta, venga le haremos una fiesta, si con globos y con dulces, muchos dulces! –grito saltando alrededor de todas la presentes, pero tan pronto como había comenzado, se detuvo, y con una sonrisa, que lleno de miedo, a las demás –escuche decir una cita,…como de **romance**,…Ho por Celestia, ¡quién es , quien es la pony, es Rarity! –Grito tratando **de** cortar el silencio Pero las ponys solamente negaron con la cabeza, todas a excepción de una sola, -usted princesa, ¡Ho, que bien, yo les arreglare la dulcería, será algo inolvidable!

-prin…prin…princesa, me trata de decir…que se ha visto…con un…desconocido…en las últimas noches, -exclamo Fluttershy sin poder creerlo al igual que Twilight, a lo que la joven pony respondió asintiendo -¿dígame…**la** princesa celestia lo sabe?

-tranquila Twilight, no ha pasado nada de lo que imaginas, y lo más importante… ¡no puede saberlo mi hermana!,..No se…no sé como reaccionara,

-mi deber es… -dijo Twilight, pero de pronto la princesa se arrodillo frente a ella y con cara de suplica

-¡por favor, podría prohibirme verlo de nuevo, yo lo amo,…por favor Twilight, hare lo que quieras,

-no se preocupe princesa **Luna,** nosotras guardaremos tui secreto,…verdad Twilight, - Pinkie Pie miro fijamente a sus amigas las cuales asintieron, menos una nerviosa Twilight, la cual recibió una negativa por parte de las demás, -pero dignos ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-lo conocí hace una un tiempo, en uno de mis vuelos nocturnos

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

En cuanto vio que el pony se adentraba por el grueso follaje, salió de la nube donde se escondía, era una pony Pegaso, pero con un cuerno en la frente, con profundos ojos azules, y pelaje negro,

-¿guerra? ¿Quién eres extraño? – pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- sabes no es bueno que alguien espié a otros ponys, -le grito un pony de color blanco, con la marca de un arco

-¿Quién eres?

- lo mismo debería preguntar –respondió acercándose lentamente a ella, -¿Cómo te llamas niña?

-no soy una niña, y ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –Al decirlo simplemente levanto una nube de polvo y salió volando gritándole -¡alcánzame, si puedes! –Pero la diversión el duro poco, ya que apenas había alcanzado solo unos metros de distancia, el pony blanco apareció frete a ella cortándole el paso – ¿pero cómo?

-eso no te servirá, pero fue un bien intento, -sin más se abalanzó sobre ella para detenerla, pero ella lo confronto con un destello de su cuerno, pará tratar de esconderse en el follaje, de el bosque -¡veo que eres de cuidado, pero por favor no quiero lastimarte, solo quiero hablar! –centro su vista en un conjunto de arboles de la espesura, -ya te vi –grito como si fuera un juego, para volver a estar frente a ella, sorprendiéndola, por un momento la **luna** centro su luz sobre el imponente pony, fue ahí que Luna sintió en el fondo de su alma, un calor extraño que sabia describir, solo alcanzo a decir

-¿Qué eres?-pero fue interrumpida por un enorme monstruo parecido a un dragón, pero con tres cabezas, se mostro aterradoramente sobre la princesa, ella trato de lanzar un hechizo pero fue golpeada antes de poder terminarlo, azotándola sobre el lodo del lugar, pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio como el Pegaso se enfrentaba la bestia, cerró los ojos presa del golpe

No sabia bien cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en una cueva, trato de levantarse pero se percato de que sus patas y alas estaban atadas con lianas, y en la entrada de la caverna una sombra lentamente se adentro en la oscuridad, solo para dejar un plato con agua y un trapo,

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? –Dijo tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, por miedo al respuesta pero el pony solo mojo el trapo, y lo froto sobre una raspadura que ella tenía en el cuello cerca de su crin, -¡haa!, eso duele –dijo mirándolo a los ojos, -¿Qué haces? –el, se acerco a su herida y con un soplo de su aliento, curo la misma, - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-años de soledad, niña,….simplemente -por fin entendió le sensación que sintió hacia poco, el había vivido lo mismo que ella, la soledad, le dolor, la amargura, y el deseo de tener amigos,

-me llamo Luna –dijo, al momento de decirlo el pony la desato con delicadeza, despejo la entrad de la cueva, y bajando la cabeza,

-puedes irte, no te seguiré, es mi palabra, pero ella se quedo, -adelante, -ella se sentó a un lado de la entrada y con decisión dijo

-ahora que he dicho quien soy, dime, ¿Quién eres?

-me dicen Arch,… Victorius Arch, -respondió sentándose con frente a ella,

Fin flashback

* * *

><p>-después, nos volvimos todas las noches, algunas veces me sorprende, con un pastelito que el preparo, y anoche me pidió una cita, para poder conocer ambos poniville, y esperaba que ustedes me ayudaran, con…<p>

-¡que romántico, que romántico, no sabe como la envidio!

-¡¿envidiarla?, se enamoro de alguien que la ato, y la metió en una cueva! –grito Twilight al borde del a desesperación, -¡¿que no ven que…?

-Ho ya se, que les parece una cita doble, -dijo Fluttershy seguida de la miradas de sorpresa por parte de las demás, -¿Qué? solo decía,

-es una buena idea, pero ¿Quién ira y con quién? –le dijo Applejack a la ya sonrojada Fluttershy

-o, oh, o ya sé, porque no le decimos a Gladius que también invite a Rarity y así asunto resuelto –expreso Pinkie Pie, recibiendo una por parte de todas el asombro, pero Spike se negó

-esa… fue una buena idea… de Pinkie Pie… ¡nos sorprendes!, -respondió Fluttershy- ¿pero quién se lo propone? –todas las miradas se centraron en una renuente pony purpura, a la vez todas pusieron su cara de súplica, y al final accedió

-bien lo hare pero, si se entera la princesa Celestia, no tuve nada que ver, hecho –dijo extendiendo su pesuña, a lo que las demás solo levantaron las suyas – ¿entonces?… ¡andando!

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué yo que? –Grito Gldius frente a un grupo de pony, con Twilight al frete -no…creen que…esta…apresurando las cosas<p>

-Ho vamos, estoy seguro que a ella te dirá que sí, solo hazlo

-muy bien, lo hare pero y si dice que no…yo no estoy listo…ustedes… - Twilight perido la paciencia, y le gritó como una orden

-¡solo hazlo! –él no sabía lo que tenía esa pony, pero le aterro, que había visto, cosas que solo se verían en las pesadillas más fuertes del mundo, él que vio razas enteras, extinguidas, por un arma, de poder colosal, un anillo de luz, sin verlo venir salió corriendo a casa de su linda Rarity

Entro con lentitud, mirando de reojo a las demás escondiéndose, no tardó mucho en estar frente ella, -Rarity, vengo a…pedirte algo…

-Gladius ¿qué pasa? ter veo un poco pálido –dio un paso adelante para darse valor, ¿Cómo le teme a pedirle una cita, si ha enfrentado a ejércitos enteros? Ahora mismo cambiaria su lugar, por el del equino de la victoria

-¿te gustaría,…salir….con….Con…conmigo. En…en…una cita, doble? –se preparó para recibir la respuesta

-¡siiiiii! –grito a todo pulmón, tan fuerte fue que se escuchó hasta canterlot, dejando sorda por un momento a la princesa Celestia, todas las demás e alegraron, y fueron corriendo a decirle a Luna la buena noticia

* * *

><p><strong>En su llama mortal la luz te envuelve.<strong>

**Absorta, pálida doliente, así situada**

**contra las viejas hélices del crepúsculo.**

**que en torno a ti da vueltas.**

**Muda, mi amiga,**

**sola en lo solitario de esta hora de muertes**

**y llena de las vidas del fuego,**

**pura heredera del día destruido.**

**Del sol cae un racimo en tu vestido oscuro.**

**De la noche las grandes raíces**

**crecen de súbito desde tu alma,**

**y a lo exterior regresan las cosas en ti ocultas.**

**de modo que un pueblo pálido y azul**

**de ti recién nacido se alimenta.**

**Oh grandiosa y fecunda y magnética esclava**

**círculo que en negro y dorado sucede:**

**erguida, trata y logra una creación tan viva**

**que sucumben sus flores, y llena es de tristeza.**

**20 poemas de amor, y una cancion desesperada; pablo neruda**


	4. La vida y la verdad

**La vida y la verdad**

* * *

><p>-¡este no, ni este, Ho ¿Qué puedo ponerme?-se dijo a sí misma la pony blanca de Rarity mientras se probaba cada vestido –no este es muy simple…¿y este?, Ho no, no, no, tampoco,- en ellos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando abrieron <strong>la<strong> puerta entrando en la estancia Applejack y Pinkie Pie

-hey Rarity ¿qué paso aquí? –Dijo Applejack al ver el desorden que prevalecía en la tienda, -parece como si un tornado pasara por aquí, amiga

-Ho Applejack, me podrías dar tu opinión,…este o este –mostrarle dos hermosos vertidos –es te es perfecto para una cena formal a la luz de las velas,…pero este es para algo mas casual, Ho no se que ponerme, estoy desesperada

-calma Rarity, solo es una cita, además recuerde que será doble,

-¡¿solo una cita? –Dijo Pinkie Pie, o más bien grito –¡este es un momento de claro sufrimiento pare cualquier pony,..Digo, que tal si no le gustas como vas, o si arruinas la cena, podrías y irte despidiendo de otra oportunidad con tu amor! -con ello puso a Rarity todavía más nerviosa que antes –y al final te arrepentirás por el resto de tu **vida**

-¿tu como sabes eso? –Dijo Applejack completamente incrédula,

-solo lo sé,…pero ¡eso no importa! Te dejaremos más bonita de lo que estas, -dijo Pinkie Pie acercándose su amiga

-no creo que puedan, no pueden mejorar la perfección, -se dijo Rarity mirándose a un espejo

-claro, como no –respondió Applejack con ironía

* * *

><p>En la biblioteca era completamente diferente, Gladius se estaba poniendo un traje que Twilight le prestó, solo tenía problemas al ponerse los asesorios<p>

-**y** dime Twilight, ¿con quién vendrás a la cita?, -dijo tratando de ponerse la corbata

-¿yo?...no, yo no soy la otra cita,-con ello asintió negativamente -pero no te preocupes ya que es alguien de gran importancia para todos nosotros – con claro nerviosismo, -y por ello te pido que hagas todo lo posible por que todo salga bien –dejando ver una sonrisa casi psicópata,-(episodio. 29)

- Twilight, en primera, con esa sonrisa me asusta y en segunda, hare todo lo que esté en mi poder para darle a Rarity, la más hermosa cita de su vida

-si como no, -dijo Spike con desdén – Twilight se fue a otro cuarto, apenas salió de la vista Spike se coloco frente a Gladius y con gran fuerza dijo, -si le haces algo a Rarity, yo te hare pagar,…te estaré vigilando, -en eso estaban ambos cuando entro Fluttershy tímidamente,

-perdón, por interrumpirlos…vendré en otro…momento

-¡Fluttershy! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, -dijo Twilight –que te dijo,

-que…cuando termine su deber….los vera…en el restaurante, -con su notable timidez característica –yo…yo me voy, no quiero que Ángel se coma toda la despensa, otra vez

-nos vemos Fluttershy, -dijeron los tres a coro, pero Galdius termino, preguntando -¿me podrías decir con quien compartiremos **la** cena, -pero Antes de que pudiera contestar salió volando de ahí –vaya, es rápida, bueno tengo las flores, los chocolates, estoy vestido para la ocasión ¿Qué más me falta?

-nada, no te preocupes, -decía mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta –vamos romeo, ve por tu Julieta,

-sabias que ambos personajes, murieron suicidándose –el grito ya afuera, de la casa, -nos vemos Twilight –salió mientras el sol se ponía, y salía la luna llena, -es una noche esplendida, perfecta para los enamorados –llego a la casa de su cit con sentido nerviosismo, pero escucho ligeros ruidos saliendo del interior, toco la puerta –esperando una respuesta

-¡ya voy! –Grito Rarity, - hermanita podrías distraerlo, todavía no estoy lista –les dijo en un susurro, mientras se acomodaba su vestido

-vayan, les prometo una caja de caramelos si lo distraen solo 5 minutos –dijo Pinkie Pie, a un lado de ellas, para salir en vez de ella, las tres pequeñas potrancas,

-así que usted es la cita de mi hermanita –dijo la pequeña hermanita de Rarity una vez afuera, frente del pony –vaya mi hermana tiene buen gusto,

-hola pequeñas, pero díganme por que salen esta noche,…que no saben estas noches son las perfectas para el jinete –fingiendo algo de suspenso en sus palabras

-¿jinete? ¿Quién es?

-como, no lo saben, bueno les contare, -se sentó en la hierba, con las pequeñas alrededor de él, - de donde vengo hay una leyenda de un ser temible, -dijo para que le prestaran atención, -en noches como esta, sale a cabalgar un Pegaso como jamás han visto, se dice que no es de este mundo,

-¿y de donde viene? -Sweetie Belle pregunto con claro interes

-dicen que del mismo mundo de los muertos,

-¡¿un zombie? -Scootaloo dijo con temor

-no, sus alas y crin, son llamas y fuego, su rostro es una calavera descarnada, un cadáver, que cabalga siguiendo a un viento de lamentaciones, se dice que si un potrillo se lo encuentra en el camino, el jinete devorara su alma,… ¡buuu!

-¡haaaa! –gritaron las tres, acompañados de las risas de cuentista

-que gana con asustarnos así, -grito apple bloom

-no lo hice para asustarlos, es la **verdad**, yo lo he visto,…en serio

-y como escapo de él,

-supongo que suerte, -dijo con lago de orgullo -y que sabía de las advertencias sobre su cercanía,

-¿Qué advertencias?

-existen tres advertencias sobre su cercanía, y da tiempo para poder esconderse, - las tres niñas se quedaron a escuchar pero tenían una mirada picara, y maliciosa, -la primera es que los animales de pronto silencia su canto, no se escucha nada, la segunda es un viento que sale de repente, se escucha como un llanto, penetrante pero leve, y la tercera y más importante, en el horizonte del camino surge un resplandor rojizo y las pisadas del corcel, si no escuchan las primeras dos, la tercera es su fin,

-ya estoy lista, -dijo Rarity saliendo por la puerta seguida por Applejack y Pinkie Pie, ambas contemplando el porte de Gladius, -nos podemos ir

-claro, solo les contaba una historia a la niñas…Por cierto sabes quienes nos acompañaran,- le pregunto mientras se encaminaban al lugar,

-no la verdad no, solo sé que nos verán en el restaurante -apenas llegaron encontraron una gran multitud, afuera del establecimiento, rodeando a lo que parecía una especie de estrella, -¿quién será? –Pero no prestaron mucha importancia hasta que de la multitud fueron llamados por Fluttershy seguida por una pony color negra, alada y con un cuerno en la cabeza –princesa Luna –inclinándose ante ella, Gladius no lo hiso, por no saber quién era

-que tal, eres tu quien os va a acompañar en esta cita doble, no

-sí, permítame me presento, soy la princesa Luna, hermana menor de la princesa Celestia, sabe, me han hablado mucho de usted,

-lamento decirlo pero yo no sabía nada sobre que Celestia tuviese una hermana, -respondió sin prestar atención a la miradas de seriedad que llegaban de los demás, -pero y de una vez entremos,

-princesa ¿y su acompañante?

-ahí viene –respondió observando una luz el cielo la cual se fue acercando hasta que la fin se distinguió un Pegaso blanco, que descendió en imponente pose – ¡llegaste! , -le dijo abrazándolo, -perdona pero esta noche la compartiremos, tenía algo…- pero le pegasos se quedaron viendo hasta que una exclamación de nuevo llego

-Gladius, hermano, ¿Cómo te ha ido?...veo que aprovechaste la ocasión

-Rarity, te presento a mi hermano, Arch, Victorius Arch

-es un placer, pero prefiero que solo m e llamen Arch, bien entremos, -los cuatro entraron con la miradas de impresión de los demás asistentes en el local, peo solo fue momentáneo, ordenaron la cena y con gran tranquilidad degustaron los platillos,

-me disculpan tengo que empolvarme la nariz, -dijo Rarity levantándose de la mesa, apenas salió de m vista de los demás, Arch dijo

-hermano, lo que me preguntaste hace unos días es verdad, vientos de guerra surcan las estrellas ahora mismo –Gladius miro a Luna pero su hermano lo detuvo de decir algo –no te preocupes hermano, ella sabe todo

- Arch, no sabes que lo que somos…no sé cómo explicarlo, y tu el dices a la primera chica que conoces,

-Gladius, es mejor que le digas sobre quién eres, es mejor que lo sepa ahora y no cuando ya esté más avanzada su relación, -dijo Arch contemplando a su novia

-el tiene razón, estoy segura que comprenderá, lo que eres capaz de hacer no refleja quien eres, eso solo tú lo decides, -completo Luna con gran decisión

-¿y si no sale, como con ustedes? he

-vaya no pensé que el dios de la guerra, fuera tan cobarde,

-señorita no soy un cobarde y tal vez tengas razón mejor ahora y no cundo me acuse de que toda nuestra futura relación se baso en mentiras –dijo Luna mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

-al menos lo habrás intentado, -pero el pony se quedo callado, y se quedo mirando la mesa, reflexionando sobre su pasado, en ello regreso Rarity –es hora de retirarnos recuerden que tenemos que mover la luna,

-tienes razón, le dejare mi vestido con Twilight,

-entonces te acompañamos, dijo Rarity, pero Gladius la detuvo

-Rarity tengo algo que decirte, pero no aquí, podríamos ir al lago

-por supuesto, respondió, mientras los dos se alejaban Luna y Arch continuaron hasta la biblioteca, apenas llegaron Arch se quedo afuera para esperarla, la Princesa apenas entro se encontró a Twilight asustada y nerviosa, tuvo que entrar un poco más para encontrar la razón de tal nerviosismo, la princesa Celestia estaba sentada en el otro extremo

-hermana, que sorpresa que vinieras, -dijo nerviosa, Celestia se levanto y se aproximo lentamente a su hermana, fue ahí que Arch entro, y colocándose junto a Luna, y confronto a quien estaba frete a ella

-¿quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere con Luna?

-Arch por favor, es mi hermana

-así que usted es el joven Pegaso que ha frecuentado a mi pequeña hermanita, Luna por qué no me dijiste, ¿temías que no lo entendiera? –al pequeña solo asintió Arch solo permaneció a un lado si separarse de ella,

-si hermanita, por favor… -pero la mirada enojada cambio a una de tranquilidad y entendimiento,

-señorita, yo asumiré toda responsabilidad pero por favor no la castigo,

-yo sé lo que sientes además veo que es un joven muy valiente, y veo también que está dispuesto a protegerla, pero el hecho de ocultármelo amerita un castigo – Twilight trato de apelar pero la princesa solo la miro dándole una sonrisa –hermanita tu castigo será el siguiente,…a partir de mañana yo volver a tomar tu deberes sobre la luna, y usted, se quedara en ponyville a aprender junto a Twilight la magia de la amistad –dándole una sonrisa su hermana, la cual le correspondió dándole un abrazo, pero se aparto tan rápido y fingió tristeza, por el castigo –en cuanto a usted joven –dijo mirando al Pegaso blanco, en ese solo instante sintió una fuerza que emanaba de él, que la motivo a dudar por un momento -espero que esa siempre así con mi hermanita, - se acerco a él y susurrándole al oído, dijo –o sabrá de mi ira,

-princesa Celestia, le prometo que he sido y seré honesto en mis sentimiento con Luna, como lo soy ahora con usted

´-pero bueno, cuéntenme ¿Cómo se conocieron? –los tres nerviosamente se miraron entre sí, pero Luna fue quien lo conto, -¡¿qué?

* * *

><p>-¿Escuchaste eso? –dijo Gladius al borde del lago<p>

-sí, creo que vino de la biblioteca, tal vez debamos investigar

-Arch sabrá que hacer, no te preocupes –dijo eso sentándose a contemplar el bello espectáculo que le lago les daba –Rarity tengo algo que decirte sobre mi vida,

-de que se trata,

-es sobre mi rol en el universo, y como llegue a estar aquí,… por eones la evolución, invención aspiración y guerra…siempre guerra, -dijo conteniendo la rabia que lo carcomía y el miedo de continuar –la más antigua de las practicas

-Gladius ¿Qué guerra? me estas asustando

-hace 100mil años atrás, una gran civilización existió en este universo, como todas las grandes civilizaciones, se enfrentaron a un cambio repentino y terribles acontecimientos… una amenaza en contra de su supremacía proveniente del exterior, algo que nunca esperaron…para lo que nunca se prepararon

-no entiendo lo que me dices parece como si lo hubieras visto

En parte lo vi, y en parte lo permití –dijo conteniendo unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir -una amenaza que simplemente llamaron el flood, una fuerza imparable que poseía una sed inextinguible…devoraban todo lo que tocaban

-eso no lo pudiste hacer tú, porque me cuentas todo esto –dijo extrañada,

-yo no, pero mi hermano, Umbral, si-respondió respirando profundamente –en un principió parecía que su tecnología y valor prevalecerían, pero se espero demasiado tiempo para ver la amenaza…para combatirla, el Flood se esparcía demasiado lejos y ampliamente,..Se alimentaba de la vida inteligente y al hacerlo, se hacía más inteligente

-Galdius eso en imposible nada puede ser como tú lo dices, además dime, si sabes cómo fue todo eso ¿Cómo se llamaban esos seres?-pregunto desafiante y irritada a l vez

-los ponys solo han estado un pestañeo, en la historia del universo –dijo calmándose pero aun con dudas en su rostro, no sabía si continuar o dejarlo para segur con su vida, -ellos eran los Forerunner, fueron astutos nobles y muy inteligentes y creían en la justica y en la paz, pero era una lucha imposible, al darse cuenta de que la derrota era inevitable….tomaron la decisión de destruirlo todo…irónicamente lo hicieron para preservar la vida,

-¿cómo?

-sabiendo que no sobrevivirían –dijo fríamente- en un intento desesperado para asegurarse de que serian las únicas víctimas crearon un arma secreta de poder aterrador, que fue llamado Halo, un arsenal de armas dispersas a través de la galaxia, su efecto se extendería través de la misma, destruyendo a l Flood…y a toda criatura pensante con ellos

-ya, lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto? Tu solo eres un pony…dímelo o simplemente dime que no quieres verme mas,..¡¿Es eso?

-yo soy el dios de la guerra, yo vi como combatían contra ellos, vi como un millar de otros planes se intentaron y fallaron –dijo sin poder contener mas la lagrimas –no sabes lo que es ver a seres matarse los unos a los otros por cosas sin sentido, ellos al menos tenían una razón que validaban su sacrificio, -fue ahí que su fuerza se mostró con una onda expansiva, una luz roja lo cubría, formando en él una armadura dorada y frente a una espada

-que...Que –dijo casi en un susurro, al ver imponente corcel, que con facilidad la doblaba en altura -es verdad, lo que me dices es verdad, ¿pero cómo estás aquí?

-eso no lo sé, -dijo con un tono diferente, profundo y serio, pero tranquilo, -ahora sé que no quiere verme mas, por favor discúlpame con Twilight –dijo eso encaminándose al bosque, pero Rarity en un rápido movimiento se interpuso en su camino, y con una mirada de tristeza dijo –no te vayas. Sin ti me muero, por favor,

-Rarrity, no sueño con perderte, por eso nunca quise decírtelo, pero aprendí muchas cosas, -lentamente regreso a como era antes, y con un lento movimiento de sus patas, abrazo a Rarity para confórtala

-perdóname, es que yo…tenía miedo, de que solo fueran excusas para dejarme, per…-pero Gladius la detuvo con un beso en su labio, al principio se sorprendió, pero le correspondió, apenas se soltaron, Rarity lo abrazo, lentamente se encaminaron a la casa de ella,

-Rarity nos veremos mañana, lo prometo, porque ahora sé que puedo quedarme, contigo, -apenas es dio vuelta cuando la pony lo sujeto por su corbata,-¿Rarity?

-mi hermanita no está, se fue a una pijamada con las demás – lo jalo y lo demás ya se lo pueden imaginar,

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando no volteas a tus raíces,<strong>

**Simplemente no podrás segur**

**Ante todo poderlo transcender**


	5. Adios al ayer

**Adiós al ayer**

* * *

><p>En la ponyville el día esteba despertando a los cientos de habitantes, lentamente el sol se asomo por la ventana de la boutique de Rarity despertándola, pero no estaba sola, aun lado de ella un corcel color rojo se acomodaba para abrazarla,<p>

-buenos días Gladius –dijo acomodándose en las patas de este,

-sí, es un hermoso día, en especial cuando despierto junto a ti, -dijo abrazándola con fuerza, pero de la nada un pensamiento el llego -¡Twilight!

-Ho no, -respondió su novia recordando todo lo que paso anoche -¿Qué haremos?

-no te preocupes, de seguro ni se dio cuenta, -pero los toquidos en la puerta les demostraron lo contrario, -¿quien, quien será?

-¿Rarity, no sabes de Gladius? –Grito Twilight desde el otro lado de la puerta, -es que no vino anoche, lo estuvimos esperando, y… -ambos se pusieron nerviosos, pero a Gladius se le ocurrió una idea, abrió la puerta, y dejó pasa a Twilight, -con que aquí estas, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-Rarity me ofreció su cuarto de huéspedes, y como yo no quería seguir importunando en la biblioteca,…

-para mí no hay problema, con dormir en el sofá, créeme, además a partir de hoy la princesa Luna se quedara conmigo, y te iba a pedir que fueras con Applejack para ver si te podía dar una habitación pero ya que todo se resolvió, bueno **adiós**

-si…claro, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, -ambos sonrieron, con una mirada picara,

* * *

><p>-no puede ser que lo permitieras Twilight, no ves que…<p>

-Ho, ya cálmate Spike, Rarity es una pony responsable, de seguro solo fue por generosidad, tu sabes que ella,… -en ello llego la más rápida de toda ponyville, la cual descendió junto a ellos, saludando

-hola, ¿de qué tanto hablan? He

-de nada Rainbow Dash, es solo que Spike está celoso, -dijo mirando al pobre sentado en su lomo con una cara de enojo –por que Rarity le ofreció su habitación de huéspedes a Gladius

-¿desde cuándo?

-desde hace unos días –dijo sin entender por qué lo preguntaba, -¿acaso no has estado en ponyville, desde cuándo?

-es que tuvimos que ayudar a unos pegasos de otra ciudad, parece que han tenido problemas con las cosechas, y no saben porque, -expreso dejando intrigada a Twilight –y pensaron que una buena lluvia lo resolvería, -pero le llego como un golpe de la nada

-vaya, eso es algo extraño,

-ya, podrían terminar el tema, -dijo Applebloom saliendo de la nada, -por ahora quiero saber cómo fue que ese pony se fijo en Rarity y no en mi hermana, -Spike se bajo de Twilight y con firmeza dijo

-¡porque Rarity es más hermosa pony de toda Equestria! –gritándole en el oído,

-lo que pasa es que no se, él es mas como mi hermana, de hecho ahora mismo el está ayudando en la granja

-espera, ¿todavía no le quitan el yeso a Applejack?

-de hecho se lo quitaron hace antier pero Gladius le pidió trabajo, y como él trabaja como cinco ponys nos salió barato,

-oigan por qué no vamos a verlo, -dijo Rainbow Dash, seguido de una mirada de extrañeza por parte de los demás presentes -¿Qué? Quiero retarlo a una carrera,

-haaaa Rainbow Dash –dijo Twilight –tú nunca cambias

Todas se dirigieron a la granja de su amiga, pero no se dieron cuenta que Spike se levantaba y se encaminaba en otra dirección, Rarity estaba acomodando algo en una canasta cuando Spike entro rápidamente a su casa

-Rarity ¿sabías que Gladius…? –se detuvo al ver que ponía en la canasta era un almuerzo el cual olía delicioso, se acerco hipnotizado por el aroma, -huele delicioso, ¿me das? –pero Rarity cerró la tapa

-lo siento Spike, esto es para Gladius, pienso llevarle una rica comida,…después de un día en esa granja necesita recuperar sus energías, -Spike no supo que decir pero la acompaño, al llegar vieron que no eran las únicas admirando el paisaje que reflejaba aquel pony rojizo, se escucharon lagunas murmuraciones por parte de las ponys que estaban ya presentes,

-miren que gallardo, -dijo con corazones en sus ojos -¿Dónde encuentro machos como ese?

-como me gustaría verlo más de cerca, ¿Dónde vivirá?

-con ese porte, puede arreglar mi jardín cuando sea, -dijo dando un gran suspiro de enamorada

-vaya si hay ponys por aquí –dijo Twilight acompañada de Rainbow Dash y Applebloom sorprendiendo a una ya enfurecida Rarity, lo cual no paso desapercibida por sus amigas -¿Rarity te encuentras bien? –Ella solo contuvo su enojo y con calma forzada dijo

–Si estoy bien, como no lo estaría, -mientras eso ocurría al pie del granero se daba algo diferente

* * *

><p>-y que me dices Gladius, -dijo Arch saliendo el granero con una sierra, -no veo por qué no podemos esperar hasta mañana,<p>

-escucha hasta saber lo que está pasando en las estrellas no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlo a un lado, -dijo sin prestar atención al enorme grupo de pony que lo miraban a la distancia

-parece que somos muy populares, ¿no te parece? –dijo extrañado por tal multitud, en ello salió la ultima pony la dueña de la granja,

-y bien, ¿cuánto nos falta para llevar la leña al nuevo almacén? –dijo seriamente pero con u aire humorístico – pues vamos, ¡andando!

-**al** menos no todas las ponys de ponyville está aquí, -dijo Rainbow Dash –recuerden que Fluttershy de seguro sigue cuidando a su amigos animales, -pero la idea se fue cuando una pony de crin rosada, ya conocida por su timidez salió de la casa, y se encamino hacia los tres ponys para ofrecerles unas cantimploras, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Rarity se encamino hacia donde estaban con una mirada, de esas que mataban, Spike solo se puso bailar, con la angustia de sus amigas

-hola Applejack, -dijo conteniendo su enojo – Fluttershy,… ¡y todas las presentes! –en eso Gladius es acerco a ella y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla la tranquilizo, seguido de algunos suspiros a la distancia, -te traje algo de comer,

-gracias mi amor, -fue la primera vez que le decía eso en público, pero el sueño se fue con Arch

-Gladius, ¿me invitas de tu comida? Huele delicioso, -dijo olfateando el aire,

-por supuesto Arch, Luna me pidió que también te trajera de comer, por cierto como va su relación, a lo que él solo respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Gladius ya acalorado se acerco a un balde de agua y con maestría se lo arrojo encima, tanto Rarity, Applejach y las presentes a la distancia, veían como movía su crin para secarse el agua, por un momento Applejack soltó un poco de saliva la cual se limpio apenas ese dio cuenta –no…no...Nos vamos, -dijo sin dejar de sacárselo de la mente,

-estoy listo, Applejack, tu nos guías, -dijo Gladius, se volteo y le dio otro beso pero esta vez fue en los labios, con ello callaron las murmuraciones del monte, y la multitud se disperso de seccionada, Spike en ese instante tuvo una idea, salió corriendo con rapidez sin presta atención en los gritos de Twilight

-espero que o se meta en problemas, -dijo una vez que el dragón saliera de su vista

-no te preocupes tanto, ya se le pasara,

-Eso espero…eso espero Rainbow Dash

* * *

><p>Spike ya había llegado a la casa de Pinkie Pie a la cual encontró cantando y bailando como siempre<p>

-¡hola Spike, ven festeja, este es un día hermoso para un a…fiesta! –pero Spike la detuvo y con rapidez le dijo con un tono inocente

- Pinkie Pie, te puedo pedir un favor, -al escuchar eso ella se quedo en silencio por un momento –sabes, Gladius apenas conoce a algunas ponys aquí, sabes que mas, se te olvido hacerle una fiesta por su llegada,

-¡ho cielos, es verdad, ya se le haremos la fiesta más grande de todas, así el estará feliz!

-exacto, entonces ya sabes, invita a todas las ponis de ponyville, y así conocerán a Gladius

-¡siiiiiii! –grito completamente emocionada, pero Spike solo se limito a sonreír siniestramente

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, -seguido de las risas de su inocente cómplice

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿de qué nos reímos? –dijo sin sabes por la risa malévola del pequeño dragón – ¡suenas gracioso!

* * *

><p>La luna se empezaba a mostrar en el horizonte, y ya los tres se habían despedido de Applejack y de su hermanita, mientras llegaban a su casa se pusieron a discutir sobre otro tipo de asuntos,<p>

-qué bueno que termino el día, -dijo Rarity –otro minuto más con las insinuaciones de Applebloom, y hubiera explotado

-sí y lo mejor es que terminamos antes el proyecto, **ayer** pensé que nunca lo lograríamos

-¿Qué insinuaciones? -contesto Gladius dejando a los demás sin sabes cómo decírselo- o se refieren al hecho,… trato de que saliera con su hermana en unas cita,

-¡¿se atrevió a…. eso? Es una bruja, una malvada bruja!

-ya, cálmate Rarity, es solo una niña, de seguro no fue su intención insinuar tales cosas

-por otro lado, es bueno que ya termináramos el nuevo almacén, podremos concentrarnos en buscar de donde salió ese centinela Forerunner,

-¿y por qué es tan importante saber eso? pensé que lo habías destruido,

-destruido,…eso no fue lo que nos dijiste

-si admito que lo destruí, pero fue por una buena causa, salvar a Applejack, además quien sabe si hay más de esas cosas por activarse

-¿activarse? ¿Acaso era una maquina?

-no –dijo Arch tranquilizando a Rarity, -un mecanismo más avanzado que una simple maquina, avanzado en milenios, y muy peligroso,

-por eso hay que encontrarlo antes de que, lo descubran

-¿Quiénes? –dijo Rarity sin entender todo lo que decían

-los que en verdad serán un problema, si llegan a Equestria,…pero no lo harán, la U.N.S.C, ni el Covenant –dijo Gladius, con marcada preocupación, -no quiero que destruyan el lugar

-mañana lo buscaremos, - dijo Arch para calmarlo, al llegar a ponyville no encontraron a nadie en las calles, pero escucharon mucho barullo en la casa de Twilight -¿Qué tanto ruido es ese? –se acercaron para ser asustados por Pinkie Pie que abrió la puerta,

-¡qué bien, ya llegaron, vengan! –Jalo a Gladius, Arch y Rarity, al interior donde ya estaba lista una fiesta con globos, dulces, e invitados, -¡ya llegaron los invitados de honor, todas el presento a dos grandes amigos! –pero no termino por ser empujaba por un gran contingente de pony que rodearon a los presentes,

-¡Pinkie Pie, ¿que esta pasando? –el grito Rarity a su amiga con una tono furico, a lo que su rosada amiga no supo contestar, por otro lado Twilight estaba escuchando como Spike Bailaba de alegría

-Spike… ¿sabes algo al respecto? –el dragón solo se limito a subir los hombros, mientras las ponys simplemente no tomaron en cuenta a la pony blanca, tratando de entrar al grupo, más de la nada una fuerte voz detuvo todo el acto, bajando las escaleras la Princesa Luna, Arch usos sus alas para salir de la multitud y llegar con su amada Luna

-Luna, -se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, - para quien es la fiesta, no me digas que para nosotros dos, -pero un grito en medio de toda la multitud llamo toda la atención

-¡ya apártense, él es mi novio! –Dijo Rarity de una vez junto a Gladius, lo que detuvo la procesión, con un gran suspiro de decepción, -¡me valer un pepino sus suspiros!

-clama Rarity, ya paso mi amor, tu sabes que nunca te dejaría, jamás en la vida, -un relámpago se escucho en la lejanía –parece que se acerca una tormenta al bosque

* * *

><p>Ven mi pequeño, no temas soy tu amiga –dijo Fluttershy a unos conejitos asustados por la tormenta que venía -no hay nada que temer –ellas se había adentrado en el bosque por los gritos de miedo que salieron del interior, -ven… -el pequeño empezó a salir lentamente -eso es… –pero de pronto un gran viento llego de la nada, espantado mas a los presentes, un viento, que se escuchaba como un lamento, por un momento Fluttershy se escondió en un tronco pero al escuchar los llantos de los bebes conejo, salió y volvió a intentar calmarlo –ya pequeños…solo fue el viento, -dijo a los pequeños pero era más bien para sí misma, de pronto en la lejanía un resplandor rojizo surgió del camino ella no le dio importancia pensó, -tal vez sea alguien que puede ayudarme, -se levanto solo para ver frente a ella un ser tan aterrador, que solo pudo describirse como un zombie, con crines de fuego, y rostro cadavérico, con un extraño símbolo en su costado, se paralizo al ver como el pony se acercaba lentamente a ella, sorpresivamente el ser corrió hacia ella con rapidez, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos. Sintió como era empujada seguido de un gran estruendo, abrió los ojos y vio como la criatura era aplastada por un árbol que la tormenta derribo, dejándolo inconsciente<p>

No pasó mucho pero las cosas habían cambiado, la pequeña Fluttershy no sabía si había hecho bien en traer a eso, a su casa,

-donde estoy, -dijo le pony, al sentir el movimiento, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo para ver el casco de quien lo cargaba, de inmediato volvió a cerrar los ojos, aparentando que aún no recuperaba la conciencia, por fin después de mucho tiempo llego a su cabaña, apenas cruzo la puerta, el cuerpo del pony que llevaba a cuestas, comenzó a brillar, rápidamente lo recostó en el sofá para ver como las facciones sobrenaturales lo abandonaban dejando solo aun pony de su mismo tono de piel con una crin blanca, de unos ojos ne3gros profundos, se quedó estática contemplando a tal bien formado corcel, pero de la nada el abrió los ojos y con lentitud trato de levantarse sin éxito -¿te…te encuentras bien? –Dijo conteniendo el dolor de moverse, ella solo asintió,- que bueno –lo ayudo a acomodarse ya sin miedo

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto algo tímida, -mí, mi nombre es,… Fluttershy –el pony miro a su alrededor y volvió a intentar levantarse,- Ho no querido, estas muy mal herido, guarda tus energías, se levantó y fue a la cocina por algo de comer, pero se detuvo al escucharle decir en susurro

-gracias, -ella regreso a donde estaba y le profirió una sonrisa, -no deseo importunarla, y le pido disculpas por, por…quien soy –bajo la mirada llena de vergüenza, pero ella acaricio su crin diciendo

-no te preocupes, solo debes recuperarte, eso es lo que cuenta, pero mo has dicho tu nombre,

-yo he tenido, y tengo muchos nombres, los cuales solo reflejan lo que soy, -se quedó intrigada, pero con un gesto le pidió que continuará,

-como te podría decir yo –dijo algo asustada, pero mostrando su bondad, pero el simplemente le contesto

-me llaman en este mundo, simplemente…Muerte –dijo secamente, para dejarse caer en las almohadas del sofá, contemplando como ella le mantenía su mirada, bondadosa, una mirada que sin saber por que lo tranquilizaba, lo hacia soñar, algo tan dulce que simplemente tenia miedo de dormir y ver perdido este anhelo

* * *

><p>"<strong>Una búsqueda comienza siempre con la Suerte del Principiante. Y termina siempre con la Prueba del Conquistador."<strong>


	6. Un caballo llamado Muerte

Un caballo llamado muerte

* * *

><p>-no te parece que es <strong>un<strong> hermoso día para salir con las demás de paseo, Spike? –dijo Twilight a través de la puerta de la ducha

-no lo sé, tal vez pueda hablar con Rarity sobre lo que paso en la fiesta,- respondió recargado en la ventana soñando con el posible perdón que recibiría de su amor secreto, Rarity

-tiene razón pero,… ¡haaaa!,… ¡Spike ¿qué le hiciste a mi shampoo?

¿De qué hablas? –grito saliendo de su estado somnoliento

-¡de esto! -grito saliendo con un peinado idéntico al de Rarity, -¿Spike?-trato de volverse a acomodar el cabello pero resulto inútil, -¿no me digas que es permanente?

-sabes, te vez más bonita así –dijo tratando de clamarla pero una voz del otro lado del corredor les llamo la atención

-veo que te hiso lo mismo…. –dijo Luna entrando en la estancia, con el mismo peinado de Rarity, –lo que me interesa ahora es como nos las pagas –dijo con algo de enojo en sus palabras, rápidamente fue rodeado por las dos ponys, sin darle posibilidad de salir -¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

-si…. ¡auxilio!

* * *

><p>-¡Gladius Abre, soy yo Arch! ¿Qué no íbamos a buscar…tú ya sabes? –gritaba Arch mientras tocaba la puerta pausadamente, en ello aterrizo cerca de el<p>

-hola Arch, ¿Qué haces?

- Rainbow Dash, de pura casualidad, no sabes si mi hermano salió en la mañana,

-no, lo lamento pero apenas me levante, -Arch solo se quedo pensativo, miro el reloj de la plaza, que daban las 3:00 pm, -¡¿Qué? No me gusta levantarme temprano,

-oye Rainbow Dash, una cosa es levantarse tarde y otra es…mejor lo dejamos así, por cierto, que haces con esa mochila,

-ha, esto, es que les prometí, a las pequeñas que las llevaría de campamento, y vine a pedirle permiso, a Rarity de poder llevar a su hermanita,

-porque te lo negaría, -ella solo se quedo una expresión de nerviosismo –veo que mejor no pregunto, bueno, de hecho también voy con mi hermano a… pasar un fin de semana en el bosque,

-entonces por que no vienen con nosotras,- dijo inocentemente,- así podremos divertimos mas, y Rarity no estera tan preocupada,

- y por qué mejor no convences de una vez a Rarity de acompañarnos, -dijo conociendo la reacción, y por supuesto la negativa que la novia de su hermano pondría, -te diré algo, si la convences yo me como el periódico de hoy,-antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, volvió a tocar la puerta -¡ya hermano, me estoy impacientando!

-¡en nombre del **caballo** negro azabache, ya voy! –Grito Gladius abriendo la puerta, - Arch…-pero se fijo de algo que no esperaba -¿Rainbow Dash? Vaya, yo esperaba que invitaras a tu novia,

-no es eso,… ¿Por qué lo dices? –Apenas dijo eso, Rarity salió con una mochila en su lomo, -no me digas que… -

-invite a Rarity, -dijo sin prestar atención a la mirada de su hermano, - Rainbow Dash, no sabía que vendrías, -se acerco al oído de su hermano, y en susurro dijo, -si se entera tu novia, te mata,

-Gladius no lo malinterpretes, solo vine a pedirle permiso a Rarity de poder llevarme a su hermanita conmigo a un campamento, pero… -cambio su semblante a uno de asombro y se dirigió a Rarity -Rarity ¿iras con ello a acampar? de ti no lo pensaba –miro con picardía a Arch,

-sí, no lo pensé de ti –dijo Arch, con claro miedo al ver al expresión de Rainbow Dash en sus ojos, y sacando un periódico

-con, o sin cátsup –dijo con marcado toque irónico, y dándole el papel, Arch solo se limito a darle una mordida, seguida de las risas de Rainbow Dash, y las expresiones de sorpresa de los demás presentes

Por fin habían encontrado a las demás con excepción de Fluttershy, que de seguro no querría Ir, Luna y Twilight estaban en la biblioteca, con Spike llorando, vestido como muñequita de Porcelana, Pinkie Pie y Applejack, estaban en la granja, acomodando las cosas de Applebloom, y las demás, pero para aclarar, todas al fin decidieron ir juntas, con excepción de Spike que se quedo en la biblioteca, Pinkie Pie las convenció de Preguntarle a Fluttershy si quería ir con ellas,

-hola Fluttershy –dijo Twilight entrado a la casa–oye no sabemos si quisiera ir con nosotros a acampar al bosque –pero la pequeña pony no les prestó atención estaba ocupada arreglando un bello ramo de rosas, en el centro de su mesa -¿Fluttershy?

-ha, hola Twilight, que hermoso día es este ¿no crees?

-si es hermoso, pero te pregunte si querías ir con nosotras a acampar

-gracias por tu invitación, pero no gracias, tengo un compromiso –dijo acomodando las flores y oliéndolas, con una risita, jovial

-bueno,… nos veremos –dijo saliendo de la casa, afuera estaban todos, ya conociendo la negativa de la pony, ya muy dentro del bosque Twilight les conto lo que vio con Fluttershy

-así que ustedes que opinan –dijo – ¿chicas que les ocurren? –refiriéndose a Applejack y Rainbow Dash

-no puedo creer que ella…. -dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿Qué?

-¿pero cómo? –Applejack estaba sin poder decir más

-no lo entiendes Twilight, lo que pasa es que ella tiene novio, y Applejack no lo quiere creer, -dijo Rarity –y honestamente, yo tampoco lo creo

-vamos Rarity, hablamos de Fluttershy –dijo Twilight, buscando en su cabeza alguna otra explicación –tal vez…

-llegamos –dijo Gladius al pararse en un claro del bosque cerca de un arroyo –bien nosotros buscaremos madera y el resto acomodan las tiendas, -dijo dirigiendo se a su hermano, el cual solo dejo sus cosas y es puso junto a su hermano,

-los acompaño, -dijo Applejack, pero Luna dijo,

-Applejack, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi tienda? –la pony naranja corrió en su dirección, y la empezó a ayudarla, en ello Luna le dio una señal para que se fueran rápido –suerte –ya una vez fuera de alcance dijo Arch

-qué bueno que sabia en verdad a que íbamos –dijo Arch –vamos, -trato de levantar vuelo pero algo en su interior se lo impidió, miro a su hermano en cual estaba volteando observando en campamento –sabes, creo que tenemos el mismo pensamiento

-no quiero dejarlas solas, en especial con las amenazas que hay alrededor, que parece si…

-mejor dejamos todo para otro día, y venimos solo nosotros,

-Exacto, pero ahora a buscar madera –no tardaron mucho en encontrar un poco de la madera y con rapidez regresaron al lugar –ya regresamos –dijo dejando la madera en el centro, apenas llego y noto que las niñas no estaban con las demás – ¿y las ponys…cruzadas?

-salieron de paseo, -dijo Applejack –estarán bien, -mientras Gladius se quedaba con la boca abierta, Arch fue a hablar con Luna sobre el asunto,

-gracias, mi amor

-Arch, no tienes que agradecerme, pero ¿pensé que se irían a buscar esa instalación?

-no quisimos dejarlas solas –dijo acercándose lentamente a ella y recargándose en su lomo –en especial no quise dejarte,

-¿entonces?

-la buscaremos otro día, no hay problema –en lo que se acomodaban junto al fuego que Twilight encendió, las pequeñas potrancas se alejaron del campamento entusiastas

-vamos chicas –expreso –Applebloom –esta noche tendremos nuestra marcas por sobrevivir en el bosque

-sabes, -respondió Sweetie Belle con miedo, -tal vez no sea buena idea alejarnos así del grupo,

-Ho vamos, -dijo Scootalo -o que estas asustadas por el…jinete,- asustando a su amiga, -no fue más que un truco para asustarnos

-sí, es cierto, de seguro mi hermana puede con él, -lo que ninguna se fijo era que los animales se habían callado, en un silencio profundo escondidos en sus madrigueras –y te diré algo más, si lo llego a encontrar le daré un buen golpe, -de la nada un viento frio cubrió el lugar con un lamento en sus profundidades, lo cual asusto a las niñas, -¿qué **llamado** fue eso?

-¿Qué fue eso? –Repitió Scootalo espantada, -que les parece si volvemos al campamento –con ello las demás levantaron sus pesuñas afirmando la idea, pero Applebloom se dio cuenta de algo

-y… ¿por dónde vamos? -expreso mirando al todos lados, se habían perdido, comenzaron a caminar sin saber, mas las sombras espeluznantes del lugar las asustaron a tal punto que solo corrían desesperadamente, de la espesura del bosque vieron una luz y sin pensar se lanzaron ella, pero en la carrea las tres se trapazaron con las raíces cayendo frete al resplandor, apenas se levantaron, petrificadas quedaron al contemplar al ser que Gladius describió, el cual se les acerco tranquilamente en ese solo instante la razón de Scootalo regreso con un grito claro

-¡el monstruo, corran! –l momento salieron disparadas cual misil a quien sabe dónde, solo escucharon sus propias pisadas a través del follaje, de pronto escucharon un ruidos esperanzadores de las conversaciones de las demás

-sabes Pinkie Pie, deberías hacerte un electroencefalograma….- dijo Gladius, de la nada se vio atacado por dos pequeñas pesuñas de lo abrazaban con fuerza -me…me…asfixian…niñas….por favor –dijo con dificultad

-en nombre del centauro del sur, ¿qué pasa con ustedes? –dijo Arch bajándolas del lomo de su hermano,

-lo vimos,…lo vimos…el jinete, -dijo Sweetie Belle completamente agotada, abrazando a su hermana

-¿jinete? ¿De qué nos hablan pequeñas? Dijo Twilight, con escepticismo

-es una historia que les conté, ¿lo vieron? ¿Por dónde? ¿Cómo? –Ella no pudieron decir mas ya que se recostaron exhaustas por el esfuerzo, -¿y Applebloom? –al ver que faltaba su vio de reojo a Applejack, -cálmate está bien, no te preocupes –pero ella comenzó a gritar

-¡Applebloom…ya sal…no es broma, ya sal! –Pero no escucho respuesta alguna, -chicas tenemos que encontrarla,…Luna, Twilight, por favor quédate con ellas, -salió corriendo cuando fue detenida por Rainbow Dash, -que te pasa, suéltame, no vez que…

-lo sé pero es mejor que vallamos en grupos,…yo las tratare de ubicar, pero como es ese tal…jinete, -Gladius no quiso da respuesta pero una leve vos dijo,

-es como un zombie, -dijo Scootalo –por favor, ten cuidado, -volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurruco junto a su amiga, con ello salió volando, seguida de Gladius, una vez en el aire le pregunto -¿Por qué tu hermano se quedo?

-es mejor, no dejar a las demás solas,… ¡chicas lo buscare por la montaña!, Rainbow Dash tu ve por el borde del bosque –ella asintió, en tierra cuidado a las pequeñas potrancas, Luna y Arch de otras cosas

-dime ¿ese jinete es…? –el solo asintió con una sonrisa, lo cual tranquilizo a su novia, ella solo se limito a acariciar las crines de las niñas – ¿no son lindas? –dijo inocentemente

-sí, no sabes cómo me gustaría verte algún día acariciando así, a nuestros hijos –dándole una sonrisa, el comentario la dejo asombrada y completamente ruborizada, mientras en el borde de la montaña Gladius trataba inútilmente de ubicarle conociendo como él actuaria, pero se equivoco, Rainbow Dash en su búsqueda reconoció un resplandor cerca de donde estaba la propiedad de Fluttershy, con un silbido indico a las demás por dónde ir,

-no te preocupes pequeña, ya casi estarás a salvo, -dijo el espectro a la potranca inconsciente en su lomo, pero de la nada un Pegaso azul cayó frente a él, -¿Qué…que quieres? –pero la pony con un tono de ira marcado dijo

-suelta a la pequeña, -Rainbow Dash contemplo a la criatura y sintió miedo, por al ver a Applebloom se mantuvo firme –he dicho…que sueltes a la pequeña –el comenzó retroceder, pero atrás de él, un grito llego acompañado del trote de un grupo de ponis

-¡Applebloom! –grito su hermana al verla inconsciente, abruptamente se detuvo seguida del resto, -¿qué es esa cosa?... ¿Twilight? –la mencionada no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí contemplando al espectro que dejaba a la pequeña en un montón de hojas, sin esperar mas, Applejack se lanzo sobre él, mas este dio un salto y desplegando sus alas, un viento ardiente desplego, dejando a las ponys aturdidas, rápidamente se preparo para salir volando, pero de la nada un certero golpe por parte de Rainbow Dash en su lomo, lo devolvió a l suelo, Twilight aprovecho la oportunidad y usando su magia derribo un árbol, pero lo esquivo con rapidez,

-es rápido, ¡Rainbow Dash, trata de distraerlo! – pony levanto sus alas de llamas y trato de embestir a Twilight, pero Applejack lo golpeo en su costado derecho, Twilight volvió a derribar un árbol, peor de la nada una silueta salió de los arbustos gritando

-¡alto! – Fluttershy había llegado siguiendo la col moción, de la pelea, colocándose en medio de todos -¡basta! –pero no noto que el árbol estaba cayendo justo encima de ella, se volteo y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero se sintió empujada, los abrió abruptamente solo para ver como ese pony volvía a ser aplastado por salvarla, -¡nooo! ¡**Muerte** estas bien! .grito corriendo para auxiliarle,

-¿muerte? -dijeron las demás impresionadas de que ella se acercara sin sentir el menor temor, en ello llego Gladius, acompañado por Rarity, y contemplando todo el paisaje exclamo,

-llegue tarde, -dijo viendo como Fluttershy trataba de sacar al mal herido del árbol, el cual estaba consciente,

-no te preocupes, te sacare de aquí,- dijo con dificultad empujando le tronco – ¡chicas ayúdenme, por favor! –el único que se apresuro fue Gladius seguido de Rarity

-no te preocupes por mí, Gladius es bueno verte,…solo me gustaría que fuera…en otra circunstancia -con la respiración entrecortada – ¿la niña está bien?

-no te preocupes ella estará bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti –con ello escucharon como reía pero con dificultad -sigues de graciosos, con un árbol encima

-el que sea inmortal, no significa que no sienta dolor –con lentitud lograron sacar a pony del, mas este se quedo en guardia cubriendo a Fluttershy de las otras ponys que yacían en estado de shock por lo que acabaron de ver -¿Gladius las conoces? –el solo asintió,

-¿usted conoce a este…? -dijo Twilight, sin saber que mas decir,-pony –ambos se miraron entre sí para después echarse a reír –que les parece gracioso

-escucha T wilight,..Todas, les explicare pero es mejor ir por las pequeñas –dijo mirando como Fluttershy confortaba a su hermano con cariño, -y ustedes también tiene que explicar

-¿pero qué paso aquí? –Dijo Arch llegando con Luna, los cuales tenía a las niñas recostadas en sus lomos –veo que ya se conocen –una vez todos reunidos en la casa de Fluttershy, Gladius comenzó a contar la situación, y revelando su identidad, pero se guardo todo respecto a la verdadera razón de la excursión

-así que él es tu hermano, -dijo Rainbow Dash, acomodando a Scootalo en la cama, el solo asintió positivamente –por ello me enviaste al borde del bosque –Gladius solo bajo la mirada apenado

-¿ustedes lo sabían? –pregunto Twilight a sus amigas, Rarity, y Luna, las cuales asintieron – ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron? –ambas estaban por decir algo cuando Arch tomo la palabra

-nosotros les pedimos que no les dijeran nada, temíamos que si lo descubrían…nos verían como amenazas

-¿y Applebloom? Dijo Applejack atenta la contestación,

-ella me encontraron por accidente…antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás, y la pequeña simplemente se desmayo, -dijo Muerte con tímido acento –y la trate de traer con Fluttershy, cuando su amiga me intercepto –dijo apuntado con l mirada a Rainbow Dash –perdónenme, no fue mi intención asustar a su hermanita,… Fluttershy perdóname, creo que ya no podre venir mas, con permiso volveré al bosque

-volveremos –dijeron Gladius, y Arch, junto a su hermano,

-hermanos, no…-dijo Muerte tratando se acercarse e ellos, pero Arch lo detuvo

-somos hermanos, -dijo Arch colocando su pesuña en el hombro de Muerte –simplemente hermanos,..Luna te visitare como siempre,

-Rarity, te prometo que estaré cerca de ti siempre,- ella se acerco ale y le dio un beso en los labios, tratando de contener su tristeza, -señorita Twilight, gracias por enseñarme lo mas maravilloso de la vida, -giro su rostro contemplando a la pony morada-se que ya no desea vernos así que nos retiramos –los tres se encaminaron a la puerta pero antes de cruzar el lumbral, escucharon

-por favor no se vallan, -dijo Sweetie Belle despertando se su letargo, - no se vaya, -el se acerco a la potranca y con le dio un tierno beso en la frente, -cuídate

-ella tiene razón, -dijo Twilight cortándoles la salida, -ustedes nos han demostrado su amistad, perdónenos, pueden quedarse cuanto quieran son nuestros amigos, -los tres sonrieron y con ansias abrazaron a sus novias ante la mirada de las demás

-no puedo creer que Fluttershy, me haya ganado al galán –dijo Applejack al contemplar al pony ya normal, -no puede ser, -con una risueña sonrisa, con ello todos regresaron a sus casas pero Muerte hiso venir a sus hermano en privado

-saben, encontré algo que no creerán, -dijo con entusiasmo

.-déjame adivinar, una instalación Forerunner –dijo Arch tajantemente

-¿cómo lo supieron?

-que piensas que vinimos a buscar –contesto Gladius –de todos modos ya es muy tarde, y tu donde pasaras a dormir,

-bueno, -dijo tímidamente, - Fluttershy me ofreció una cama,... ¡adiós! –con ello se fue

* * *

><p>-¿una cama? –Pregunto Rrity ya acomodada en su cama acomodada en las patas de Gladius, -pero Fluttershy solo tiene una cama –con ello Gladius se levanto abruptamente con una expresión de "no lo creo"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Los hermanos sean unidos porque esa es la ley primera. Tengan unión verdadera en cualquier tiempo que sea, porque si entre ellos pelean los devoran los de afuera.<strong>

**José Hernández**


	7. Tierras de leyenda

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fict, les deseo un feliz comienzo de diciembre, y también he dejado un pequeño tributo en este relato, **

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews, que de sus ideas a medio hornear sobrevivimos,**

* * *

><p>Tierras de leyenda<p>

* * *

><p>-Rarity, Twilight, chicas ¿donde están? –Spike estaba en un lugar oscuro, no recordaba como llego, El frío que se filtraba por sus pulmones era casi helado, le costaba respirar, la humedad la hacía sentirse pesado, era como estar en cámara lenta; a lo lejos pudo visualizar a l pony, a la que siempre había añorado. Tardo varios minutos en reconocerla, pero estaba en una iglesia, y ella estaba al otro lado del pasillo, vestida de blanco y las miradas de todos estaban sobre ellos, al final del pasillo una mirada azul, lo mantenía hipnotizad, una joven pony de profundos ojos azules y de cabello purpura lo miraba a lo lejos mientras le sonreía con la más dulce de sus sonrisas. -¿Dónde estoy?- la marcha nupcial hizo eco en todo el lugar, mientras ella poco a poco avanzaba hacia él, con un ramo de rosas rojas entre su pata, las cuales las apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. Al llegar a su lado la pony que siempre fue dueña de sus más efímeros sueños, la tomó de la pesuña mientras sus labios se acercaban a su oreja susurrándole las palabras que siempre deseo decirle.<p>

- Rarity amor, por fin nos casaremos. Es el día más feliz de mi vida

- ¿Spike?

- Estaremos toda nuestra vida juntos, jamás me separaré de ti -su inquietud comenzó a crecer, todo era real, sus amigas estaban detrás de ella, sus padres la observaban con total adoración y su pesuña se sentía cálida al contacto con su garra.

- Te amo Rarity... –por un momento respiro profundamente -¿Rarity de verdad está pasando esto?

- Por supuesto; es nuestro sueño ¿no es así? –dijo ella con un gran sonrisa, La felicidad poco a poco empezó a inundar su corazón, claro ese siempre había sido su sueño, paso tantas noches soñando con aquel día, añorando la noche en que por fin se entregaría al amor de su vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón se desboco de felicidad, por fin sería feliz a su lado, apretó sus pesuñas contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas de felicidad se asomaban a sus ojos.

-Spike dragón ¿aceptas a Rarity la unicornio como tu legítima esposa?

- Si, con todo mi corazón

- Rarity la unicornio ¿aceptas a Spike dragón como tu legítimo esposo?

- Si, por supuesto que sí. -Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron con todo su esplendor, las risas de júbilo y los aplausos de los invitados hacían aun más grande la celebración haciendo que él sintiera la felicidad más pura.

- Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia, -Estaba preparado para recibir sus labios, todo su corazón latía con fuerza solo por una persona mientras que su boca se abría levemente para tratar de controlar su respiración, a cada centímetro que él se acercaba a su cuerpo podía percibir su cálido aroma a canela. Y justo cuando estaba por sentir el suave contacto de sus labios, un fuerte ruido lo hizo separarse, y en un segundo todo cambio, El suelo se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que la iglesia poco a poco comenzara a derrumbarse, los gritos de todos los asistentes lo tenían perturbado, una espesa neblina negra cubría todo su alrededor, Rarity al otro lado de la grieta gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras él mismo se sentía clavado al suelo sin poder moverse. En el cielo se vislumbraron 7 inmensos anillos plateados, en cuyo centro una luz blanca crecía y cubría las **tierras**, y el eco del viento les daba un nombre para aquello

-haaaaaloooooo, -susurraba lo que parecían ser miles de voces a la vez

- Rarity ¡no! –grito Spike la contemplar como ella era levantada hacia ellos,

- ¡Spike! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡no por favor! –pero de la nada a lo lejos pudo ver de nuevo a su princesa, le sonreía, su mirada estaba llena de alegría -Rariyt...estás bien... -Pero en cuanto el se intentó acercar su mirada volvió a cambiar, ahora estaba llena de reproche, era una mirada vacía...una luz roja inundo toda su visión...no podía identificarla, pero claramente pudo ver como la luz tomaba forma de un Pegaso para después rodear con sus patas la silueta de su princesa... - ¡quién eres, suéltala! -Se quedó atónito cuando su princesa le correspondió a aquella silueta mientras lentamente posaba sus labios sobre su boca -¡no, no! -Sus gritos empezaron a desgarrar su garganta, los golpes de sus manos contra el suelo eran la prueba de la desesperación que su alma misma sentía.

- ¡Spike, despierta! ¡Spike...estás soñando!

Twilight había despertado a causa de los gritos provenientes de la sala, salió lo más rápido que pudo y pudo ver a Spike sacudiéndose entre su cama mientras gritaba y gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, sacudió sus hombros con sus patas, pero no parecía dar resultado -¡despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente a causa de los gritos, y lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupada de Twilight quien lo sacudía desesperadamente sacándolo **de** esa pesadilla, por un momento no pudo saber si seguía soñando o si ya estaba despierto -Spike...tranquilo...ya...fue un sueño

-Twilight he tenido el sueño más espantoso de toda mi vida, -dijo lanzándose a ella para abrazarla con fuerza –por favor no me dejes

-ya, tranquilo Spike, que te parece si te preparo un té caliente para que descanses –al decirlo camino con rumbo a la cocina –Zecura me dio unas hierbas excelentes para el mal sueño –en la extensión de la melancolía de Spike, una luz de revelación se asomo en su rostro –sabes ¿me pregunto si este escándalo despertó a la princesa Luna –pero en vez de escuchar la respuesta, fue el viento que se filtraba por una ventana que alguien había abierto, -¿Spike? –corrió a la ventana y observo como una silueta se desvanecía por las calles de ponyville

* * *

><p>Si me preguntan ¿que lo motivaba a correr por aquel bosque en plena noche? Dudo mucho que ni el mismo lo supiese, corrió como si lo persiguiesen más cuando estaba por caer rendido por la travesía, el resplandor de un grupo de velas lo motivo dar unos pasos más, apenas llego, toco la puerta, cuando Zecura abrió, Spike apenas podía decir palabras<p>

-¿pero pequeña criaturita, cuanto llevas caminado por estos lados?

-Zecura ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor? –dijo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, Zecura lo hiso entrar y le preparo un té caliente, le conto todo su sueño, o al menos lo que recordaba -me quede atónito cuando mi princesa le correspondió a aquella silueta, posando sus labios sobre su boca,

-mi pequeña criaturita, en verdad veo que te duele, pero es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado, sin embargo los anillos que describiste me recuerdan algo, -se encamino a su librero movió unos libros y saco dos pergaminos antiguos, -¿lo que me cuentas es parecido a esto? – desenrollo uno de ellos y le mostro una imagen en la que se veía un valle y montañas al fondo con el sol saliendo por un lado de papel, pero en el centro dibujado un enorme aro estático en el cielo

-Zecura ¿Qué es eso?

-hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tus princesas existieran, mucho antes de que el primer libro fuese escrito, mi tierra era gobernada por dioses, y que ellos construyeron aquel anillo plateados,

-¿y para que eran?-dijo Spike poniendo atención a todo lo dicho -…Zecura

-eso mi amiguito, nadie lo sabe, mi madre me dijo que después de crearlos, los dioses jamás volvieron, también me dijo que en algún lugar de este mundo, dejaron un templo, como jamás había visto Equestre alguno, -dijo con melancolía, -por mucho tiempo anduve por todo el mundo buscándolo, pero apenas llega aquí, me di cuenta que solo eran cuentos

-tal vez Gladius, sepa algo sobre esta **leyenda**

-¿Gladius? ¿Quién es la que acabas de nombrar?

-es un amigo nuestro, y es….quien me ha quitado a mi princesa, -dijo con marcados celos en su palabras, ella desenrollo el segundo y le mostro lo que parecía un mapa, pero incompresible – ¿Qué lenguaje es este?

- no lo sé, he buscado a quien pudiera dame a conocer lo que está plasmado, pero nadie conoce la lengua de los dioses, -Spike noto algo en el mapa y con un tono esperanzador dijo

-recuerdo haber visto un símbolo como este, -Zecura se le acerco con motivación –en el castillo de las hermanas, estaba tallado al pie del acantilado,

-seguro pequeño pony, -el solo asintió, no tardaron mucho en estar listos y aun no amanecía cuando ellos salieron con rumbo al castillo abandonado, llegaron y Zecura con gran alegría, contemplo el mismo símbolo, se pusieron a bajar al cañón, con algo de miedo, mas al poco rato se cansaron y en lo que ambos iban por agua a un riachuelo, una sombra se aproximo al campamento, saco el mapa y lo contemplo,

-¿Quién eres? –grito Spike al ver lo que pasaba, pero el miedo se apodero de el al contemplar como la sombra se desvanecía, mezclándose con el follaje, Zecura rápidamente tomo el mapa, y se puso junto a dragón – ¡por Celestia, muéstrate! -mas la sombra con aire tétrico le contesto

-por que debería de mostrarme, si ustedes van en sentido contrario a lo que buscan,

-¿de qué hablas? –estas vez pregunto Zecura con marcada desconfianza

-el mapa indica que lo que buscan está a dos millas de aquí al oeste, y dentro de una cueva, a trescientos metros del rio principal –contestaron las sombras, con confianza en sus palabras, -adelante el camino es por allá

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

-por que desearía que ustedes siguieran molestando por estos lados, -aun con desconfianza Zecura recogió todo y el hiso señas al dragón para que la siguiera, - espera dragón, yo te he contestado una pregunta, ahora te pido que me contestes una,

-si supongo que sería lo justo, dime

-¿donde encuentro a la diosa que pronunciaste?

-¿diosa? A no, yo hablaba de la princesa Celestia, gobernante de toda Equestria, y el ser más poderoso de este mundo, ella vive en Canterlot, -señalando con su garra, la montaña donde se alzaba la poderosa ciudad- ¿pero acaso tu no la conoces?

-no pequeño, soy nuevo en el lugar, pero espero algún día conocerla, -con ello se escucho el trote de un pony que se alejaba a paso veloz, ambos siguieron las indicaciones del pony, y como había prometido, encontraron adentro de la caverna un salón hermosa decorado como jamás hubieran visto, con enormes pasillos que parecían perderse en infinidad, en centro estaba un enorme pozo rodeado por barandales, mientras Zecura salía y entraba, Spike se quedo quieto parado, contemplando la imponencia de ingeniería que fue posible para tal maravilla,

-Zecura, parece que al final lo lograste, -dijo mirando a su amiga, como realizaba una ceremonia, dejando una ofrenda, apenas termino de hacerlo le hiso señas a Spike para que salieran juntos – ¿Qué pasa Zecura, pensé que estarías contenta?…como Pinkie Pie…bueno, no como Pinkie Pie…pero este fue tu sueño, ¿qué pasa?

-solo que me lastima saber que solo nosotros hemos llegado a contemplar algo tan hermoso, ¿cuánto pasara antes de que sea de nuevo descubierta? –eso lleno de pena a ambos pero Spike tuvo una gran idea, sin decir nada saco un tintero pluma y papel, y dibujo un mapa entendible, escribiendo en el

Estimada princesa Celestia, el informo con gran asombro sobre unas ruinas, como jamás se contemplaran, de una armonía tal que hasta la propia Canterlot se vería opacada, en este mapa esta su ubicación, espero con gran premura que se encamine a admirarlas y con ello se decidirá a ponerlas, y mostrarlas por toda Equestria,

Su más atento servidor Spike, y Zecura,

-espero que con eso, dejen de estar en el olvido –dijo Zecura al ver como Spike la enviaba, ambos salieron del lugar con rapidez ya estaba el sol apareciendo por el horizonte,

-¡Spike, donde has estado! –dijo Twilight acompañada de todas sus amigas

-perdón Twilight, tenía que despejar mi mente, -dijo inocentemente,

-Spike, todas con preocúpanos por tu seguridad, no vuelvas a salirte así en medio de la noche –dijo Rrity, con ello el dragón comenzó a soñar despierto, pero ese sueño se fue al escuchar

-vaya si nos asustaste, estaba punto de salir en tu búsqueda –dijo Gladius saliendo de entre las demás, -pero ya que estas aquí, me tengo que ir, mi hermano Ω por ayudar a Fluttershy, se atoro la cabeza en un balde, -al decirlo todas comenzaron a reírse, en ello Rarity lo siguió, y dijo apenas audible para el resto -¿Cómo se metió en eso? –Spike y Twilight apenas entraron en la biblioteca, cuando, el pequeño escupió el pergamino de respuesta,

-Spike es una carta de la princesa, ¿Qué dice?-Spike la desenrollo y la comenzó a leer

-mi mas estimado Spike, he enviado a mis magistrados y algunos guardias, y me han traído reportes favorables, por ello he decidió ponerme en camino, a ponyville a primera hora mañana, para que usted y la señora Zecura, nos muestren a mi hermana y a mí, tal maravilla de construcción…Atte., la princesa Celestia, gobernante de Equestria -dijo con acentuando lo ultimo

-bueno, mañana debemos prepararnos, ¿pero de qué construcción hablan? –Dijo, Spike solo se quedo viendo las nubes, -de cualquier manera, mañana lo sabremos, -y así el día transcurrió con naturalidad

* * *

><p>Caía la noche y toda Canterlot dormía, con exención de los guardias, que custodiaban el palacio<p>

-y yo te digo que de una vez le pidas matrimonio –exclamo una de los guardias al entrar a la sala del trono en su ronda nocturna –no esperes a que otro, venga y te la quite

-tienes razón pero… ¡quién eres! –grito al ver en el centro de la salón a un pony Pegaso negro cono la noche, -¡responde! –pero el pony solo dio un aleteo de su alas y con ello cerró las puertas detrás de ellos, por instinto ambos se lanzaron sobre el pero el pony solo esquivo al primero, al segundo le respondió con un certero golpe en el pecho, con el impacto lo arrojo a mas de tres metros dejándole estampada la marca de su pesuña, el segundo se sorprendió pero vivió a intentar embestirlo pero le pony lo sujeto y con un movimiento de judo lo derribo, rotándole el hombro lo inmovilizo, -¿que…buscas?

-tengo muchas preguntas, y espero que tú me respondas, ¿Dónde está tu princesa?

-jamás te lo diré…. ¡haaaa!

-veo que bien tiene el reconocimiento de guardia, te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Dónde está tu…? –un ventanal le llamo la atención la contemplar como grabadas estaban 6 ponys venciendo a un Pegaso negro, -¿quiénes son ellas?

-los espíritus de la armonía… y te vencerán…. ¡yhaaa! –Grito secamente, -¿quién eres tú?

-soy uno de los heraldos del principio del fin –dijo escuchando como golpeaban la puerta en un intento de abrirla – ¿donde las encuentro?

-¡yahh!...ponyville –dijo ya sin poder soportar el dolor, el pony negro se acerco a él y le susurro algo , para después salir volando por una ventana, apenas salió el grupo pudo romper la puerta, entrando al frente de la princesa, ella se acerco al guardia que a duras penas podía mantenerse consiente –prin…princesa,… perdónenme

-¿qué paso aquí? –Dijo desesperada, sostenido la cabeza del guardia -¿Quién te hiso esto? –el pobre pony solo apunto su pesuña al ventanal, y dijo

-Umbral –en ese momento se desmayo, dejando a la princesa Celestia mirando angustiada, a la imagen de su aprendiz, y amigas

-Twilight

* * *

><p><strong>En este mundo hay secretos, algunos pueden llevarnos a la salvación, otros son las semillas de nuestra propia destrucción, algunos secretos deben permanecer ocultos, o pueden orillarnos a la Guerra<strong>


	8. El corcel indomable

El corcel indomable

* * *

><p>- Fluttershy, ¿donde estas? ya es de noche –dijo Muerte saliendo por la puerta, estaba a punto de volver a entrar cuando escucho un grupo de risitas en el arrollo, lentamente se acerco y contemplo algo que nunca creyó ver en su vida, la pony que le había arrancado el corazón estaba ahí bañada por las aguas como una ninfa, las gotas del socio se mostraban en ella como lagrimas plateadas de la misma luna, su piel, tan clara como,..Ho hermoso destello de oro, se veía intocable como un tesoro al que nadie era merecedor, se quedo inmóvil, temiendo que solo fuese una fantasía, un vil engaño de dios mismo, lentamente se acerco sin hacer ruido, pero apenas llego al espejo de agua observo su ser ¿que era él? Se decía admirando la blancura de sus huesos expuestos, flamas y llamas de su piel y crin, sus orbitas y los fulgores rojos que de ellas emanaban, mirando su reflejo dijo con tristeza en un susurro –no la merezco, simplemente no la merezco –dio media vuelta y se encamino al bosque pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando unos ojos lo detuvieron en seco,<p>

-¿te vas tan pronto? –dijo Fluttershy con timidez detrás de él, mas no quiso voltear y expresando dolor en sus palabras, dijo

- Fluttershy, no merezco poder estar a tu lado, mírame, no soy ni de este mundo, vivo en donde solo en caos y la desolación imperan, y tu eres para mi, una estrella a la que nunca podre….no quiero traerte dolor –dijo mirándose en **el** rio, de sus ojos de fuego, broto una lagrima casi imperceptible –no sabía que podía llorar, siendo lo que soy –pero Fluttershy no dijo nada, solo se le acerco y le dio un tierno beso en el carcomido hueso de su mejilla,

-Muerte, no importa lo que eres, sino lo que sientes,… y yo te amo, -expreso en esa bondad que la caracterizaba, a lo lejos Ángel contemplaba como el ese ser, no se sentaba, se arrodillaba ante ella y solo la contemplaba como a una diosa, ella lo abrazo con sus patas, y ayudándole a levantarse, lo llevo de nuevo adentro, -ven te preparare algo, -dijo encaminándose a la cocina, mas Muerte la levanto y cargándola subió las escaleras, ella solo le correspondió dándole un profundo beso en los labios, entraron ilusionadamente a la habitación, la recostó en la cama, y comenzó a besar su cuello cuando un sonido lo desconcentro

-¡Muerte, podrías bajar un momento, tengo algo que pedirte! –grito Arch desde afuera mientras tocaba la puerta,

-no puede ser –dijo el pony asomándose por la ventana, -Arch ¿Qué pasa?...no es un…poco noche para gritar así, nos asustaste, - dijo tímidamente, atrás de él, Fluttershy se asomo por la misma ventana y le sonrió a los dos ponys hermanos, que estaban abajo -espero que sea importante,- exclamo entrando de nuevo en la casa, solo para salir por la puerta, la pequeña y dulce pony se quedo en la ventana escuchando la conversación, y por un momento sus mejillas se sonrojaron

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué es ese ruido? –dijo Twilight levantándose abruptamente de la cama, corriendo a la ventana, afuera un grupo de tres ponys con sombreros, guitarras y sarapes, se acomodaros en el centro de de la fachada de la biblioteca y comenzaron a tocar, -no puede ser<p>

- Deja que salga la luna… deja que se meta el sol, y deja que caiga la noche….y que empiece nuestro amor, deja que con las estrellas… me llene de inspiración, para decirte las cosas más bonitas…. corazón –lentamente levanto la cabeza y reconoció la pony blanco, en una ventana adjunta estaba la princesa Luna, admirada por el hermoso espectáculo que solo pensaba estar soñando, aun lado Spike seguía somnoliento queriendo que se callaran

- yo sé que no hay en el mundo amor como el que me das,….hice que noche con noche va creciendo más y más,…hice que noche con noche va creciendo más y más,….deja que salga la luna –cantaron a coro Gladius y Muerte, a los lados del **corcel** blanco, por supuesto el sarape y sombrero impedía que las ponys que se asomaban, no contemplaran al tercer hermano,

- Cuando estoy entre tus brazos… siempre me pregunto yo, cuanto me debía el destino… que contigo me pago, por eso es que ya mi vida…. toda te la entrego a ti, tú que me diste en un beso… lo que nunca te pedí –se abrió la puerta y salió la princesa seguida de Twilight, y Spike, se acerco a su amado y frente a los presentes le dio un efusivo beso en sus labios, mientras eran rodeados por los otros dos cantantes,

- yo sé que no hay en el mundo amor como el que me das,… hice que noche con noche va creciendo más y más,… hice que noche con noche va creciendo más y más,… deja que salga la luna, …deja que caiga la noche,

-Deja que salga la luna, -dijo Arch abrazando profundamente a su novia, -Luna te amo con toda mi alma, y es lo que te puedo dar, porque es todo lo que tengo,

-Ho Arch, te amo con todo mi corazón, -dijo con una mirada ilusionada pero fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño dragón

-sí, si qué bonito, ya podemos irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos un día muy importante

-es verdad, mañana vendrá mi hermana a un asunto importante, y pensé si...tal vez…

-me encantaría estar ahí contigo,… -dijo pero con un codazo de Gladius, recordó algo que no podía esperar, -pero no podre,

-porque -pregunto Twilight,

-tenemos un compromiso para mañana, -dijo Gladius –te aseguro que si no lo tuviéramos, las acompañaríamos con gusto –al decirlo Arch le guiño un ojo a Luna, dándole a entender lo que harían

-en ese caso espero que cuando lo terminen puedan alcanzarnos, -dijo luna acercándose al blanco semental de su novio, con una mirar coqueto se regreso a la casa, seguida de Twilight, y Spike que comenzó a bostezar, apenas todos regresaron a sus casa Muerte, se dirigió a los dos

-hermanos sé lo que sienten, también yo quisiera estar con Fluttershy, pero para nuestra desgracia son las cartas que nos tocaron,…ya sé, porque no le preguntas a Rarity ¿A dónde van? Y las alcanzamos -los tres se separaron, cada uno a su hogar,

* * *

><p>El día se levantaba con completa naturalidad, mas no en ponyville, los ciudadanos se habían levantado para recibir a su princesa, pero solo una persona no quería levantarse,<p>

-solo cinco minutos más, -dijo Twilight jalando las cobijas que tanto Luna como Spike le quitaban, -ya, por favor

-tienes….que levantarte, mi hermana no tardara mucho en llegar, -dijo la princesa, halando las patas de Twilight, hasta que al fin logro tirarla de la cama –ya estas fuera de la cama, ve a prepararte, por favor

-como a ti no te afecto que tu novio, te trajera serenata a mitad de la noche,..Déjenme dormir, aun tengo tiempo,

-déjenla dormir, siempre fue algo floja de niña, a veces hasta a mi me costaba levantarla, -exclamo la propia Princesa Celestia entrando al habitación, al momento Twilight se levanto tan apresuradamente que no se dio cuenta que las cobijas se enredaron en sus patas y cayó frente a su maestra, -veo que algunos hábitos cuestan quitarse, -dijo entre risas, pero más de alegría, que de comedia, desde lo que aconteció en el castillo, salió apenas tuvo la oportunidad, por miedo a llegar tarde,

-princesa Celestia,…yo…yo…yo… -exclamo tartamuda -lamento como me ha encontrado, lo lamento

-mi fiel estudiante, se que has tenido mucho por estudiar en estos días, y por lo que me conto Spike, la serenata de anoche no te sentó bien, -dijo esto último mirando la gran sonrisa de su hermana, y sus ojos ilusionados –Spike, estamos listas para encaminarnos a esas ruinas antiguas

-que bueno, Zecura nos espera en las afueras del bosque, y como veo Twilight ya esta despierta- contemplando como la pobre pony se arreglaba el cabello apresuradamente, salieron tranquilamente para encontrar una comitiva diferente, no solo estaban sus amigas sino también un grupo de cuatro guardias, todos rodeados por un gran contingente de ponys que celebraban a su gobernante -estamos listos para ver algo nunca antes visto –dijo acerándose a Rarity, pero las ilusiones que tenia se volvieron a desvanecer al escuchar a aquel pony

-espero poder alcanzarte, -dijo Gladius dando un beso en la mejilla de su pony adorada, -Rarity cuídate por favor, -dijo acechándose a Spike y susurrándole –protégela por favor, es toda mi alma,-el dragón solo asintió, con un gran sonrisa

- Gladius, considere que tú y tu hermano, vendrían con nosotras, -dijo Rainbow Dash –pero bien, ya nos alcanzaran ¿verdad? –los tres asintieron, Fluttershy por otro lado se acerco a Muerte y le dio un beso de despedida

-cuida a Ángel, no dejes que se coma todo el refrigerador…. –miro de reojo la susodicho conejo el cual hiso una cara de inocente –como la vez pasada, -la princesa se acerco al nuevo hermano, mas sin entender el porqué sintió que debía huir de él, pero la bondadosa pony se lo impidió –Ho, es verdad, princesa Celestia el se nuestro amigo, Mu…. –no podía decir su nombre, pero el pony se acerco a la princesa y dando una reverencia dijo, con algo de timidez

-princesa…mi nombre es…Muerte,…yo…si lo desea, -pero la princesa no se inmuto por el nombre, solo le sonrió diciéndole

-vaya nombre más original, mas veo que si eres amigo de mi aprendiz y sus amigas, tú tienes buen corazón, -exclamo aun confundida por su primera reacción

-síganme –grito dragón dando inicio a la marcha, el camino se encontraron a Zecura, todos juntos se encaminaron, guiados por al cebra,

-Spike ¿no te parece que ya hemos caminado por mucho tiempo?- dijo Twilight con cansancio,

-que dices solo hemos caminados por 30 minutos, -respondió Spike, la pony se acerco a una de las bolsas de agua cuando noto que uno de los guardias tenía el cofre con los elementos de la armonía, 'pero la princesa la sorprendió

–haaa, princesa ¿Por qué ha traído los elementos a este viaje?

-Twilight mi fiel estudiante, no te mentiré, anoche alguien, irrumpió en el castillo buscándome, e hirió a dos de mis guardias, lamentablemente parece que ha venido a buscarlas, y temí por ustedes por eso he traído los elementos de la armonía, -dijo con gran preocupación en sus palabras

-entonces, ¿hay una nueva amenaza para Equestria? No se preocupe princesa, nosotras lo venceremos, con optimismo en sus voz, pero escondido en las nubes, una mancha oscura escuchaba atenta la conversación

-así, que elementos d al armonía, esto es interesante, pero será lo mismo que dos al precio de uno –salió volando sin ser visto para adelantarse en el camino, sabia a donde iban

* * *

><p>-Parece que tenemos todo, -dijo Gladius mientras cerraba la mochila, -ahora Muerte dinos por donde,<p>

-bien es por…-pero fue interrumpido por tres pequeñas potrancas que llegaron de sorpresa a la casa de Rarity

-¡hola! –gritaron a coro, mas Sweetie Belle comenzó a buscar por todos lados, buscando a su hermana

-lo siento pequeña –djo Gladius –pero tu hermanita salió con sus amigas a una excursión,

-yo solo quería pedirle un poco de tela e hilo, dijo inocentemente –es para…

-un proyecto, -interrumpió AppleBloom tapándole al boca, -por cierto Gladius, sabes mi hermana, sigue disponible, -dijo insinuándole al pony –estará ansiosa por una cita contigo, -el estaba por decir algo cuando Scootalo observo el reloj

-¡va es tarde! –salieron corriendo, con gran rapidez, apenas salieron por la puerta, Muerte el insinuó algo

-¿cita? Hermano, no conocía ese matiz tuyo –exclamo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, en ello lego Arch y contemplo una escena algo extraña

-¿de qué te ríes tanto?

-no preguntes, y tú no confundas, ellas siempre son así, te lo aseguro, pero por bien de la pequeña, no le digas a Rarity o de seguro la mata, además terminemos esto, para irnos al rio principal con las chicas

-¿dijiste rio principal? –exclamo Muerte con temor, su hermano solo asintió, -es ahí donde está la instalación –ni se tomaron un momento para pensar, solo salieron volando a velocidad supersónica, dejando enorme desastre en la boutique, y destrozando los nuevos diseños de la pony diseñadora

* * *

><p>-es aquí mis visitantes, -dijo Zecura con solemnidad, al pie de la enorme puerta, -este lugar es el templo mas hermoso de toda Equestria, -las demás solo asintieron hipnotizada por las paredes y el enorme pozo del centro, Spike y Zecura, continuaron para explorar el fondo del templo, mientras la princesa exclamaba<p>

-eso veo –admirada por la imponencia de tal lugar- no hay otra razón para construir algo tan magnifico

-estas equivocada, -dijo una vos tranquila y casi cortes de entre las sombras de la construcción, -aquellos que construyeron este lugar, sabían bien lo que hacían, no confundas sus intenciones o todos morirán,…como ya ocurriera antes, -salió de las sombras con un caminar lento, un pony negro como la noche misma,

-¿quién eres tú? –dijo Twilight, delante de la princesa, mas el oscuro pony solo se le acerco y sin decir nada, aparto a la pobre con solo un golpe del viento de sus alas, al momento Rainbow Dash se abalanzo sobre él, pero este simplemente se quito de su camino haciendo que chocara con la pared –esto es lo mejor que tienes, princesa, - Applejack se lanzo por detrás pero el pony la sujeto y se le quedo viendo frete a frente, en in instante le la beso en los labios para soltarla dejándola en estado de shock, mas vio como dos rocas salían disparadas hacia él, las cuales esquivo, -parece que ustedes tiene trucos bajo la manga, -dijo al ver que era la princesa Luna, usando su magia, -

-¡guardias, saquen a mi hermana, nosotras nos encargaremos de él! –pero antes de poder reaccionar el pony negro estaba frente a ella apunto de embestirla, mas Pinkie Pie lo distrajo con una de sus ocurrencias

-¡hola¡ -le grito estando sobre él con un traje de payaso, -¡vamos ríete, serás nuestro amigo juntos tendremos una gran fiesta, siiii, fiesta! –pero con un movimiento rápido la hiso caer, junto a sus amigas, que aprovechando, sacaron los elementos y se los pusieron,

-ahora veras, pagaras por esto, -dijeron las demás a excepción de Aplejack, la cual seguía distraída por lo que le hiso minutos antes –adelante, -las seis concentraron su poder en los cristales, y enviaron la onda de luz sobre él,

-creen que eso puede contra mí, ¡soy el **indomable**!- levanto sus cascos delanteros y dando un fuerte golpe, levanto una pared de rocas, que fue impactada por el rayo, la onda de choque salió disparada hacia las ponys que salieron volando alrededor de toda la zona,

- ¿Pinkie Pie…Twilight…Applejack…Rainbow Dash…Rarity? –dijo Fluttershy entre una gran humareda, de la cual distinguió una sombra, pero al acercase a ella el humo se disipo dejándola ver al equino apunto de golpearla con sus cascos, espantada ella solo se quedo ahí, congelada por el miedo, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, y efectivamente el golpe escucho pero no así lo sintió, abrió los ojos y le dio una gran sonrisa a quien estaba frete a ella

-¿qué es esa cosa? –dijo uno de los guardias a la princesa, pero solo contemplo la mirada de temor de su gobernante, por primera vez la princesa sentía miedo en su alma, sus ojos admiranda a un ser un tercio más grande que ella, un esqueleto, con fuego en vez de carne, ojos como estrellas rojas, que con cada respiración profunda exhalaba fuego, el pony azabache solo dijo

-Muerte, -ahí recordó lo que presencio hacia unas horas antes

Flashback

* * *

><p>, pero la bondadosa pony se lo impidió –Ho, es verdad, princesa Celestia el se nuestro amigo, Mu…. –no podía decir su nombre, pero el pony se acerco a la princesa y dando una reverencia dijo, con algo de timidez<p>

-princesa…mi nombre es…Muerte,…yo…si lo desea, -pero la princesa no se inmuto por el nombre, solo le sonrió diciéndole

-vaya nombre más original, mas veo que si eres amigo de mi aprendiz y sus amigas, tú tienes buen corazón, -exclamo aun confundida por su primera reacción

Fin flashback

* * *

><p>- Fluttershy, ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo Muerte, sin dejar de posar su vista en el otro, ella asintió, se levanto y corrió a ver que las demás estuvieran bien, por su parte Gladius y Arch se habían puesto al lado de sus novias, -Umbral, basta de esto, -exclamo con una voz profunda venida de ultratumba<p>

-hermanos qué bueno que están aquí, -giro su mirar a la princesa y las demás ponys, -Muerte vas contra las de la izquierda, Arch las de la derecha, y Gladius y yo las del centro –pero Applejack se levanto y con un último esfuerzo trato de golpearlo de nuevo, mas el espero que su hermano mas próximo lo cubriera lo cual por desgracia no paso, la vaquera lo golpeo en le costado con toda su fuerza, ambos cayeron, y Applejack termino recostada debajo de aquel imponente corcel, el aprovecho para darle otro esporádico beso, -sabes eres muy bonita, -dijo con una sonrisa, se levanto, y le exclamo -¡Gladius, hermano ¿por qué no me cubriste?

-¡porque son nuestras amigas!…hermano –exclamo, ayudando a Rarity a levantarse, -y ella es la pony que amo con mi alma,..¡Entiendes! –Umbral solo sé quedo quieto, pero no tardo mucho para ayudar a Applejack a levantarse

-¿estás bien? –Dijo con el mismo tono cortes, a lo cual la pequeña solo se sonrojo sosteniendo su pesuña, -eres fuerte y valiente, eso me gusta, -a lo lejos Muerte se acercaba lentamente a Fluttershy, pero de la nada fue arrojado por obra de la magia de la propia Celestia, al momento Umbral el grito, listo a atacarla -¡nadie lastima a nuestro hermano, nadie! –al lanzo pero fue detenido por Arch que lo hiso caer no muy lejos de donde antes estaba, -¡Arch, suéltame, ¿no ves lo que hiso? ¡Le arrancare las alas! –al mismo tiempo Luna se colocaba frente a su hermana exclamado

-¡no!... hermana, por favor es un amigo nuestro, detente por favor –Celestia la miro a los ojos, que suplicaban que se detuviera, cambio su vista hacia donde estaba el espectro, y contemplo como la pequeña Fluttershy se acercaba a él y le ayudaba a levantarse –lo ves, el es el novio de Fluttershy, y es hermano de Arch –pero la princesa solo se levanto y acercándose a los cuatro ya reunidos, dijo con autoridad

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, y que buscan en este mundo? –los cuatro murmuraron entre ellos, pero no tardaron mucho, Gladius se separo del grupo, contemplo por un momento a Rarity que le correspondió con una sonrisa y exclamo

-princesa Celestia, tienen derecho a saber, les diremos quienes somos, mas no él porque estamos, aquí…la razón es sencilla, ni nosotros lo sabemos…permítame primero presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Gladius, el…- pero un ruido al fondo de la construcción lo hiso voltease –no puede ser

-parece que nuestra pequeña trifulca, los despertó, -de las sombras salieron pike y Zecura corriendo asustados, pero se paralizaron al ver a Muerte

-¡un pony zombie! –dijo Spike y salió corriendo seguido por Zecura, -¡Rarity corre!

-Luna –dijo Arch – salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible, no importa lo que escuchen, no regresen,-pero Luna se puso en guardia, -¿Qué haces? –Ella solo lo miro desafiante, sabía lo que haría, y no quería eso, un resplandor blanco se formo en su pesuña dando lugar a un arco de oro, cuya cuerda era de luz –Luna no te alejes de mí, no quiero perderte

-princesa, -exclamo Gladius, -el diremos todo, pero por favor saque a Rarity, y las demás- de pronto de las sombras más profundas surgieron rugidos cortos y relajados, le hablo a su hermano –Umbral tu sabes de esto, ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? –revelando un dentello rojo seguido de una espada (tipo de las de Esparta que aparecen en la película 300)

-una armería Forerunner, más especifico, aquí se hacen centinelas,…de seguro también sirve de candado para la instalación 00, -dijo, al mismo tiempo cientos de luces amarillas y azules comenzaron a salir como estrellas, de un fulgor negro saco lo que no creerían, una escopeta m19 (halo reach)

-bien hermanos, morimos por algo o vivimos por nada, -dijo Muerte haciendo surgir una guadaña -yo me voy a la segunda,…Fluttershy, no te separe s de mi y si puedes sal de aquí esto se pondrá feo, -lamentablemente ninguna tuvo tiempo de salir, -¡vengan por nosotros! –salieron cientos de centinelas Forerunner, liberando sus láseres sobre los presentes

* * *

><p><strong>La hora más oscura es la que viene antes del nacimiento del sol, y Nadie deja de sufrir las consecuencias de cada cosa que sucede bajo él, <strong>


	9. Ángeles fuimos

Ángeles fuimos

* * *

><p>-bien como dijiste, yo los de la izquierda, y ustedes los demás, -dijo Arch apuntado su arco al más próximo<p>

-¡que buen líder ere! –exclamo Gladius sin separarse de Rarity, -pero es mejor sacarlas de aquí, -al momento los centinelas lanzaron sus láseres sobre los presentes, la Princesa Celestia uso su magia para crear un escudo de energía, pero por desgracia no a todas Rarity, no tuvo tiempo de entrar

-¡Umbral, entra y apaga esta fábrica,-dijo Muerte, -ahora!

-¡te cubriremos! – Expreso Arch mientras disparaba un grupo de rayos dorados por medio de su arco, -¡date prisa¡–al momento Umbral se interno en la escaramuza, cubierto por los tiros de su escopeta,

-¡Gladius! –grito Rarity para advertirle de uno detrás de él, peor no se dio cuenta, otro las tenía en la mira, Gladius llego rápidamente partiendo e n dos a uno de ellos, Rarity se movió solo para ver el destellos, mas Gladius salto frete a ella, la abrazo y se agacharon, de su pata izquierda salió un enorme escudo de bronce, con el cual se cubrieron los dos,

-estas bien –le pregunto en un susurro mientras el escudo y para de Gladius recibía el poder del rayo, ella asintió sin quitarle los sus profundos ojos azules de su amado, aprovecho para darle un apasionado beso

-¡Gladius! –Grito Muerte, cortado a los centinelas, que se le atravesaban, llegando a ellos, -sácalas de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos –de pronto un enorme centinela más grande que el resto, parecido a una enorme araña con dos escudos de energía al frente salió con dos brillantes ojos, de los cuales salieron cientos de aguijones de luz que se incrustaron en el escudo de Gladius, los cuales causaron una inmensa explosión,

-¿estás bien, mi amor? –dijo Rarity al ver como él contenía un grito de dolor,

-si estoy bien,- expreso agitadamente, al momento el centinela lanzo una ronda de misiles de su espalda, Gladius apretó el cuerpo Rarity contra el suyo mientras, recibía los impactos de misiles –escucha…te cubriré, por favor tienes que llegar con las demás

-no, no te dejare

-por favor, no puedo pelear en serio contigo cerca,… me preocupas… -su rostro mostro el cansancio causado por resistir los ataques, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el escudo de la princesa, al instante que Rarity entro, el semblante de Gladius cambio, se volteo, y miro fijamente al centinela pesado, pero 4 de los normales se acercaron a él en la misma dirección, apenas el primero disparo su arma, lo esquivo para córtalo perpendicularmente por la mitad, al segundo ni tiempo le dio, lo partió paralelamente, la tercero lo golpeo con su escudo, para rematarlo en tierra, lanzo su espada y destrozos al cuarto, dejando su espada encajada en el suelo, todo esto frente a las Princesas, amigas, y sobre todo a los guardias, los cuales quedaron sin poder decir palabra alguna, mas él se quedo mirando a su objetivo con seriedad, pero de su rostro salió una sonrisa de alegría, -adelante que esperas, ¡ven por mi! –la maquina lanzo una ráfaga de misiles los cuales fueron esquivados con facilidad, seguidos de una ronda de aguijones, mas Gladius salto antes de que tocaran el suelo, terminando sobre el centinela, la momento saco su lanza y la encajo, la instante dio señales de estar a punto de destruirse, Gladius volvió a saltar antes de la terrible explosión del artefacto, cayendo de pie junto a su espada, Rarity Victorio a su príncipe azul, pero la alegría de su rostro cambio a una de angustia al ver salir de las sombras a otros dos delante de Gladius, el cual solo exclamo calmadamente –seraaaaaaá una noche laaaaaarga – más del fondo de la instalación una onda blanca salió surcando todo el lugar seguida de la explosión de todos los centinelas

-me deben una soda hermanos –dijo Umbral saliendo portando su arma, la cual lentamente se convirtió en humo junto con las demás,

Apenas todos salieron de la caverna, vieron a Zecura y Spike, acercándose a ellos con alegría, finalmente ya todos regresaron a Ponyville fueron directo a la biblioteca, donde Arch hablo primero,

-Princesa, le contaremos todo, pero le pido que si es su decisión desterrarnos, permítame al menos darle a mi amada Luna, -apenas dijo eso saco de un costado de su ala, una cajita de terciopelo rojo –esto –abrió la caja mostrando un espectacular anillo de oro blanco con un diamante - mi nombre es Arch, Arcángel de la victoria,…el vencedor que vino a vencer, -pero no hubo palabra alguna, todas estaban impactadas, sobre todo las princesas -perdóname si no podre cumplir la promesa que representa esta joya en mi corazón –entregándole la caja

-mi nombre es Gladius, -dijo acercándose a la princesa Celestia, junto con Rarity, la cual no dejaba de verlo, -Arcángel de la Guerra,… jinete de violencia y venganza

-y yo que creía que se concentraría en el anillo –dijo Applejack, refiriéndose a Rarity que no es apartaba de su corcel zafiro

-bien –dijo Umbral – mi nombre es Umbral, Arcángel del Hambre,…el corcel indomable

-mi nombre es Muerte, -dijo separándose del grupo – y como dice mi nombre, soy el Arcángel de la Muerte, el cosechador de las almas

-somos lo que somos, **ángeles**, -dijo Arch, -de la destrucción

-¿Qué son los ángeles? Dijo Twilight, al momento los cuatro se quedaron sin decir nada, con una mirada de ¿Qué? Apenas miro esos rostros, todas mostraron su incertidumbre por la nueva palabra aprendida, solo la princesa Celestia parecía saber la repuesta

-ángel, -dijo Fluttershy –así se llama mi conejo, pero nunca me pregunte que significaba

-ha…ah…ustedes son…a…ángeles - dijo Celestia con miedo en sus ojos, al momento retrocedió, -¿cómo es posible? Ustedes existen en….no es posible que no hubiera dado cuenta, las extrañas sensaciones que tuve con ustedes, ¿Cómo pudo pasarlas por alto? Díganme algo… ¿ustedes estuvieron frente a…él? –los cuatro asintieron

-hermana – dijo Luna sin separarse de Arch -¿tú sabes lo que son los ángeles? –la princesa asintió, expresando

-hace tiempo, poco después de… Nightmare Moon, estudie los libros buscando una manera de poder salvarte, pero no encontré nada, sin embargo descubrí algo que jamás creí conocer, en un libro que aun guardo en mi habitación de Canterlot, -dijo eso mirando a su alumna que a su vez recordaba el libro en la repisa, y a su maestra diciéndole que era no necesario que lo leyera, no tenía importancia, y como prediciendo la posible pregunta de Twilight continuo, - no quise que lo leyeras, porque tenía miedo de perder tu respeto hacia mí, hay decía lo que eran los ángeles y sobre todo a quien sirven

-princesa, jamás pensaríamos algo así, usted es nuestra gobernante, además es el ser más poderoso de todo nuestro mundo

-ahora ya no lo soy,…son ellos –mirando a los cuatro hermanos con humildad en sus ojos, ¿o miedo? – los ángeles son seres inmaterial, que habitan en planos superiores al nuestro pero tiene la facultad se intervenir en nuestro mundo, su magia supera por mucho la mía,

-¿pero cómo? –dijo Spike

-ellos pueden hacer cosas que a nosotros nos serian imposibles,… incluso yo seria incapaz de lograr lo que ellos, -sin pensar en nada, ella se inclino ante ellos frente a sus guardias, -perdóneme, no era mi intención ofenderlos, -Twilight, Luna y los guardias reales trataron de hacer que se reincorporara, pero no fue sino hasta que los cuatro la levantaron

-princesa, por favor, nosotros somos quieren le debemos una disculpa, debimos decirle, pero temíamos que no nos aceptaran, y…no sé lo que pase ahora con nosotros

- ¿a que se refieren? Dijo Rainbow Dash

-a que nosotros estábamos sellados, pero algo nos libero antes de tiempo, -dijo Muerte con preocupación en su rostro –y no sabemos por qué, -Gladius empujo a Umbral hacia la princesa,

- ¿oye que te pasa? –Dijo este pero al expresión de su hermano le decía todo –no esperaras que me discul…-pero Gladius de dio un zape en la cabeza -discúlpenme por todo lo que paso, -dijo Umbral frente a la princesa –admito que a veces soy algo impulsivo –atrás de él, Arch y Gladius sonreían –bien ya que me disculpé, con su permiso voy a asaltar el refrigerados –se encamino hacia la cocina de Twilight

-Twilight, recuérdame –dijo Arch –si vamos a Cantelot algún día, no, lo deje en la cocina real…es capaz de acabarse todo,… ¡barril sin fondo!

-Ho no se preocupe, -expreso Pinkie Pie -ya se, ¡le hare una fiesta, con globos y serpentinas, juegos, pasteles, y todo para pasarla bien!

-eso me gustaría,… -dijo desde la cocina haciéndose un sándwich -princesa me gustaría enmendar mi error de alguna manera, tal vez trabajando para su amiga Applejack, -dijo admirándola, al instante la susodicha lo miro con indiferencia

-bien, ya que se resolvió, no veo la necesidad de continuar con la reunión por lo demás debo decir que ya que todo se resolvió….vámonos –dijo Arch encaminándose a la puerta, acompañado por su novia, una vez afuera se inclino ante ella y- Luna, me harías le honor de poder estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida - frente a un tumulto de ponys, totalmente boquiabiertos, lentamente Arch le puso el anillo en la pesuña de Luna, la que se le abalanzo dando le una lluvia de besos, y así afirmando su repuesta

-parece que a tu hermano le fue bien – le dijo Rarity admirando por la ventana toda la escena, -se ven tan tiernos,…Ho espero poder hacer su vestido

-en lo que a mí respecta –dijo Gladius dándole un beso en la mejilla –yo no esperaba este acto tan impulsivo,…de Umbral lo esperaría, -viendo de reojo a su hermano el cual se quedo bromeando con Pinkie Pie – pero de Arch,…supongo que siempre termina adelantándoseme –se acerco a ella y abrazándola le dijo con ternura -Rarity, princesa si por mi fuera nos casaríamos hoy mismo pero si fuera así destruiría tu sueño…

-Mi sueño es estar a tu lado por siempre…

-¿Y qué hay de la gran boda que siempre has querido?

-Yo…yo aun la quiero, pero aun por encima de eso quiero estar a tu lado

-Tú te mereces una boda digna de ti princesa, además querrás invitar a muchas ponys, y para eso se necesita tiempo unos seis u ocho meses por lo menos…-

-No quiero esperar tanto- dijo la pony haciendo un puchero

-Bien princesa entonces que propongo algo, nos casaremos en una semana por lo civil y arreglaremos lo de la boda religiosa después, ¿qué dices?

-Por mi perfecto pero…-dijo Rarity mirando hacia la sala donde estaban todos los demás

-Veamos que opinan princesa- dijo Gladius con sus pesuñas entrelazadas, ansiosos por un futuro prometedor

-Sí,- en ellos los dos enamorados, ya comprometidos entraron para dar la buena nueva pero antes de poder decir algo, la princesa Celestia se acero a ellos y les dio su bendición en eso interrumpió para dar la noticia –chicas, yo…yo me casare en una semana –todos ,los presentes se quedaron con la bica abierta, -me casare con Gladius por lo civil,…y después veremos -aquello causo conmoción en la mayoría de los presentes, los cuales de no haber sido por que estaban ahogándose, ya se habrían abalanzado ante con preguntas tales como ¿Es en serio? o ¿no crees que es muy apresurado? o ¿acaso estas embarazada?, las cuales a pesar de todo se reflejaban en las pupilas sobre todo de sus amigas más cercanas- Chicas ya sé que van a decir que es algo apresurado, pero lo hemos hablado y estamos de acuerdo, y no Pinkie Pie, no estoy embarazada

-En ese caso sólo nos queda felicitarlos, verdad chicas- dijo Fluttershy con una incrementada alegría – Y ayudarles a los dos con todos los preparativos para el gran día- el pobre de Spike apenas había entrado

-oigan chicas ya deje a Zecura al borde del bosque, -dijo dándose cuenta de todo -¿por qué tanta alegría? -pero los semblantes de las seis no le gustaron

-lo que pasa Spike es que le acabo de pedir matrimonio a Luna –dijo Arch sin entender la reacción con el pequeño dragón

-¡eso es fantástico! –exclamo con una gran sonrisa – pero Pinkie Pie ¿Por qué no estás saltando por ahí como siempre con algo como esto?

-porque Gladius también le pidió matrimonio a Rarity – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa y abrazándola, Spike solo es quedo quieto, sin decir una palabra, en su más en su interior algo se había roto –Spike ¿qué te pasa?

-nada –expreso secamente, se dio la media vuelta y se encamino a la puerta –si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer

-Spike, espera –dijo Rarity separándose de su novio, -por favor…yo no…

-no te preocupes,…**fuimos** un sueño,… -dijo sin quitar la mirada de la puerta -Gladius cuídala, -al momento salió caminando, Rarity quiso alcanzarlo pero Pinkie Pie la detuvo

-Rarity yo hablare con él, -acto seguido, salió corriendo para alcanzarlo -¡las veré después!

* * *

><p>La noticia del compromiso corrió como pan calienta por toda ponyville, pero en el puente solo había un bebe dragón muy triste<p>

-Spike –dijo calmadamente Pinkie Pie al pobre que yacía ahí sin moverse, -se que te impacto la sorpresa, pero tu entiendes que…

-si lo sé, pero eso no evita que me duela, -dijo moqueando por el dolor –siempre soñé que tal vez un día me viera con los mismos ojos, con los que ve a…Gladius,…pero ahora sé que nunca será así

-ella te quiere, como todas nosotras,…sabes te diré un secreto, pero promete que nunca se lo dirás a nadie, -Spike levanto la garra y pronuncio la oración de promesa de Pinkie Pie, - una vez estuve….estoy enamorada

-¿enamorada, de quien?

-todavía lo recuerdo, era un pony como yo, nos enamoramos siendo muy jóvenes, éramos unos potrillos recuerdo que cada día al amanecer nos veíamos en la playa y jugábamos, ahí le regale un relicario con forma de corazón, tenía mi fotografía

-pero ¿qué paso con él?

-un día me mostro una bote que había construido, me dijo que surcaríamos los mares, pero mi padre no le tenía mucha estima, mas no impedía que nos juntáramos, mas adelante yo obtuve mi marca, y el todavía no, me dijo que esperaba una señal para recibir su marca,…y siendo mayores, mostrarle a mi padre que era merecedor de pedir mi pesuña en matrimonio

-¿Pinkie Pie?

-una noche cayo una sorpresiva y terrible tormenta, la día siguiente supimos que él, se había puesto a la mar, -ella comenzó a llorar, -poco antes, solo encontraron partes del bote,… Spike no pierdas la esperanza, algún día tal vez encuentres a alguien a quien amar –sin decir mas ambos se quedaron contemplando atardecer sin darse cuenta que unos ojos los observaban a la distancia,

- te juzgue mal Pinkie Pie, perdóname, -dijo Gladius antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a la biblioteca, pero un grito profundo del interior de ponyville lo alerto,

-¡mis diseños!... ¡Gladius ¿qué le hiciste a mi Boutique? –de pronto de la oscuridad salieron Muerte y Arch corriendo despavoridos, se alejaron rápidamente sin dale tiempo a Gladius de escapar de la ira de su ahora prometida que venía hacia él, como un lobo a un cervatillo atrapándolo –ahora me ayudaras a reparar el desastre que ocasionaron, y tus hermanos, cuando los atrape –nadie se dio cuenta que 3 figuras los observaban desde un techo cercano,

-vaya, y yo pensaba que nada podía domar a la guerra misma, -dijo uno de ellos viendo como Gladius era arrastrado por la orejas hacia el interior de la villa

-ya déjalo Miguel, recuerda que solo vinimos a observar, no a intervenir –dijo la otra figura a la diestra de la primera,

-perdón Daniel, es solo que…deberíamos hacer algo para devolverlos, antes de que causen un desastre,

-esa no es voluntad de a quien servimos… solo nos envió a ver, y nada mas

-ya lo sé Gabriel –al momento los 2 se desvanecieron con una nube blanca pero el tercero se quedo

* * *

><p>- ¡gran Señor, la tormenta es muy fuerte! –dijo un pony unicornio, el proa de un enorme barco, un Drakkar –me temo que tendremos que esperar al menos otro día<p>

-mantenga sus puestos -dijo el pony color blanco mientras su crin azul, se alborotaba por el intenso viento de mar –hice una promesa, y pienso cumplirla –el pony recordó como había llegado hasta aquí

Flashback

-Ho vamos Pinkie Pie, tengo algo que mostrarte, -le dijo a una tierna potrilla de color rosa –tienes que verlo –ambos llegaron a un lugar en la playa donde estaba un bote de vela pequeño –con esto bote buscare mi marca, y después junto viajaremos

-pero Northern, somos muy pequeños para esto,

-lo sé pero…-no pudo terminar la oración ya que el padre de Pinkie Pie la llamo a la distancia, pero sin que esta se diera cuenta el pequeño tomo su bote y lo arrastro hasta el oleaje, para lanzarse a la mar, -¡probare le bote, nos vemos mañana! –ella asintió con un saludo se adentro en los mares, pero de la nada la corriente lo alejo de la costa, trato de regresar mas el océano no lo dejo, fue hasta que cayó la tormenta que el creyó ver su fin, ahí descargo su furia y rabia -¡por qué no puedo estar con ella, era mi sueño! ¡¿Quién eres tú, que me lanza la muerte?- no eres Celestia, no eres Nightmare Moon, ¡¿que eres? –pero le mar parecía que lo escucha por un momento en su interior sintió calma, pero una ola volteo el navío, a la mañana siguiente despertó aferrado a una tabla, contemplando como saliendo de la neblina un imponente barco con una cabeza de Dragón esculpida en la proa,

-¡naufrago! –escucho decir desde el barco, al momento un grupo de ponys se lanzo al mar para rescatarlo, apenas subió un pony unicornio lo miro y dijo

-¿de dónde vienes potrillo? –Mas no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándolo, era casi igual a todos los ponys, mas en sus pesuñas estaban cubiertas de pelo -¿Cómo ter llamas?... ¿me entiendes?

-sí,...soy Northern Crown, vengo de Equestria, y

-¿Equestria…que reino es ese?

Fin flashback

-¿cuanto tiempo esperare a que la flota este lista para salir de puerto? -en ello otro pony se le acerco con una capucha hecha de piel de lobo –Beowolf ya están listos los barcos

-mi señor, los barcos esperan para surcar los mares pero la tormenta nos impedirá avanzar,

-bien, he esperado esto por mucho,… puedo esperar un dia mas,sabes cuando me encontraron, recibí mi marca, (un drakar surcando el mar), supe que es mi destino regresar, y volverla a ver, le demostrare a su padre que soy merecedor de ella, dándole de dote, toda esa tierra llamada Equestria, -miro a un lado admirando la flota más grande de Drakkar que jamás algún pony hubiera visto, la cual es extendía por millas, tan grande que se perdía en el horizonte–pobre Princesa Celestia, ante ella mil naciones nórticas, le caerán encima –a la distancia los barcos cantaba una canción con la sinfonía de los truenos

-He conseguido vencer mil tormentas pescando la tierra que un día deje, siempre esperando en el cielo la estrella que alumbre el camino que me haga volver, y con el viento cruzar esta mar que tanto cuesta recorrer, y volver a respirar el aire del lugar que me vio nacer,

-perdí mi rumbo y a cambio del alma robé la grandeza que tiene este mar, fui condenado a vagar sin destino, vació y errante sin puerto ni hogar, es mi prisión el mundo entero sin tierra que pueda algún día volver a pisar,

-Porque solo mi esperanza es la muerte, y mi castigo es la eternidad.-se escucho decir a las propias nubes negras, con el bramido de su furia

-Voy a entregar hasta el último aliento que quede en mi vida en poder regresar, aunque camine por siempre en tinieblas y mi única luz se apague en mi soledad, no dejare mi memoria al destino que haga que olvide mi puerto y mi hogar, ni rendiré mi valor ni mi sangre, luchare...

-Más allá del umbral del horizonte, allí donde nunca me alcance la tempestad, buscare la tierra que el mar esconde -dijo en su susurró recordando a su amada-Porque solo mi esperanza es la muerte, y mi castigo es la eternidad….Si ha llegado al fin mi vida, ruego a dios que antes de morir, con el último golpe de viento, el mar me lleve junto a ti –saco su relicario y observo a la pequeña pony que estaba en la fotografía

-Más allá del umbral del horizonte, allí donde nunca me alcance la tempestad, buscare la tierra que el mar esconde, Porque solo mi esperanza es la muerte, y mi castigo es la eternidad.

-Alcanzare mi libertad aunque caiga, - Northern grito con todas sus fuerzas, seguido de los clamores de sus soldados - y luchare por toda la eternidad... – se dirigió a su almirante –solo esperare un día mas, o zarparemos con tormenta y todo

-si, señor

* * *

><p><strong>La leyenda del holandés errante<strong>

**Y en el medio de la tormenta,**

**En el cabo de buena esperanza,**

**El capitán desafío al mismísimo dios,**

**Blasfemando contra él,**

**Y así fue condenado a vagar**

**Eternamente por los mares sin**

**Poder pisar puerto alguno.**


	10. Abrazame

**Abrázame**

* * *

><p>Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando aquellos ojos azules se abrieron para contemplar un nuevo día, se incorporo un poco en la cama, mientras buscaba la calidez del cuerpo de su acompañante, pero se encontró sola en aquella cama, no tardo casi nada en ir en busca de aquel pony<p>

-buenos días,..¿Mi amor? -dijo Rarity levantándose de la cama, se encamino a buscarle, con calma, mas apenas se había puesto su bata, escucho un pequeño grito del cuarto donde tenía sus diseños, entreabrió un poco la puerta y contemplo a su amado tratando de poner un hilo en el ojo de un alfiler

-no puede ser…otra vez –dijo mientras recogía el hilo, su novia se le acerco lentamente para sorprenderlo pero -¿Cómo dormiste hoy? Mi amor - Casi de inmediato el instinto guerrero de Gladius le advirtió que había alguien más en el lugar, por lo que abrió abruptamente los ojos, aun sin dejar de sostener la aguja, al hacerlo se encontró de inmediato con la profunda mirada de Rarity

-¿tu…hiciste eso? –dijo mirando como en el rincón había 5 vestidos

-si…los hice anoche…la verdad me gusta la costura, pero no se los digas a nadie… ¿te gustan? –ella e les acerco los miro los toco, y dijo con gracia

-no…no me gustan, -eso dejo a Gladius con tristeza bajando la cabeza – ¡me fascinan! –Grito abrazando a su amado con euforia, a lo que ambos se besaron, -y dime ¿estás listo?

-¿para mi premio? –dijo con la mirada picara, al momento levanto a Rarity con sus patas delanteras y comenzó subir las escaleras, con rumbo a su habitación,

-no…para decirles a mis padres sobre nuestra boda –Gladius se quedo estático, sin más solo bajo a Rarity y un temblor lo cubrió todo, eso no lo había planeado,

-tú, tu, tus padres, -dijo tartamudeando, y una expresión de terror reflejada en sus ojos, -**abrázame**

* * *

><p>-qué hermoso día, no te parece Applebloom, -dijo la pony pero noto que no hay contestación alguna -¿Applebloom? - rápidamente miro por la ventana y vio a la pequeña junto a Big Macintosh que estaban recibiendo un paquete bastante grande, mas grande que un pony, velozmente salió a la entrada donde se escucho la discusión<p>

-perdóneme pero no puedo irme sin que alguien firme de recibido

-y yo le estoy explicando que no podemos si no sabemos que es,

-lo lamento, además este paquete es para una tal Applejack, ¿tal vez ella sepa lo que contiene? –dijo el encargado, un pony Pegaso de color marrón, en ello la susodicha arribo con interrogantes en su rostro

-lo siento pero debe ser un error, no pedí nada, -dijo acercándose a su hermano - además no tenemos para pagar por el transporte,

-no se preocupe, los gastos están cubiertos

-¿y quién lo envía? –pegunto curiosa la pequeña potrilla

-lo lamento pero no estoy en capacidad de decirlo, yo solo soy el mensajero –entrego la hoja y Applejack, sin poder objetar mas se dispuso a firmarla, apenas la bajaron de la carreta, la pequeña Applebloom trajo un fierro y abrieron un costado, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vieron dentro, una estatua de chocolate tamaño natural de un pony, rodeado de rosas, cuyos tallos se enredaban en la figura gracias a sus espinas, pegado en la nariz estaba un sobre, con la palabras _A mi Applejack_, lo cual dejo a su pequeña hermanita con ojos de corazones y a su hermano con una mirada de celos protectores

-Ho, que hermoso detalle,… -comenzó a decir Applebloom dando saltitos de felicidad- ¡vamos ábrelo, ábrelo, ábrelo!

-si por qué no, -dijo su hermano con enojo -así sabremos a quien debo de darle las "gracias"-velozmente tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta

-mi muy estimada Applejack, se que nos conocemos hace apenas unos días, mas tu forma de ser valiente, orgullosa y sobre todo desafiante, me han cautivado, -la mirada de Big Macintosh mostraba enojo por aquel que pretendía a su dulce hermanita - se que tal vez sea de tu desagrado, mas al menos permíteme invitarte esta noche a una cena romántica –con ello Applebloom dejo salir un gran suspiro, con ojos de corazoncitos –para así poder disculparme por los besos que te he robado, my ángel –Applejack se quedo con extrañeza, pero más abajo supo quien se lo envía –con mi cariño tuyo, Umbral…..p.d. hay una gran sorpresa dentro del chocolate

-¿quién es hermanita? –dijo Applebloom con emoción

-es Umbral, uno de los hermanos de Gladius, no ya les conté

-sí, pero no nos dijiste que ese, te beso contra tu voluntad

-y más de uno –dijo su hermanita pícaramente

-bueno era una pelea, él me derribo y yo no… - pero un estremecimiento de la estatua los distrajo –de seguro se trata de la sorpresa que menciona la carta –se acerco y comenzó a quitar partes de la envoltura de chocolate cual fue su sorpresa al ver lo que era, o más bien quien era –tu….

-uff, ya veo por qué Gladius me advirtió,….ahhh hola Applejack, ¿Qué me dices, aceptar una cena romántica conmigo? –dijo esto dando una sonrisa algo forzada –por favor, se me están encajando las espinas de los rosales,

-mira Umbral la ver…

-estará encantada de ir contigo mañana en la noche –dijo Applebloom sin dejar hablar a su hermana, -y te aseguro que se verá hermosa

-Applebloom

-ya me lo agradecerás,

-por lo tanto nos vemos joven…Umbral, -dijo Big Macintosh al mismo tiempo de que empujaba la caja a una cuesta empinada -¡adiós!

-¡no,….perece un momento!… ¡no me llevo así con usted! –grito mientras bajaba

* * *

><p>-¡ahu…ahí!…es mi primera vez, trátame bonito ¿quieres? –escucho decir Arch, dentro de la Sugarcube Corner, apenas entro lo que encontró no creía, -Arch, por favor, me has visto haciendo cosas peores,<p>

-¿esas son espinas? –efectivamente Pinkie pie, le estaba quitando un montón de espinas, que cubrían todo su cuerpo – ¿pero que te paso, te peleaste con un rosal o qué? –finalmente no se pudo contener la risa que de él, salía a borbotones tanto que hasta Pinkie pie también soltó una carcajada

-sí, sí, sí, búrlense del que esta caído, al menos mi sufrimiento valió la pena,

-entonces, acepto una cita contigo

-¿cita? –Dijo Arch -¿todo por una cita, pues a quien se la pediste para terminar así, a la princesa Celestia?

-no, tontito –dijo Pinkie pie saltando –se lo pidió a Applejack

-y ella acepto, pero su hermano me arrojó con todo y caja, por una cuesta empinada –dijo mientras Pinkie pie le quitaba otra espina, del costado, -¡cuidado!...hermano tengo espinas hasta donde no puedo contarte, pero al final triunfe

-¿seguro que fue ella quien acepto?

-bueno, fue… ¡uahuu!...su hermanita… Como se llama, así Applebloom,

-eso lo explica, sabes ella trato de hacer que Gladius o yo saliéramos con Applejack, pero cuando nos comprometimos, cero que perdió las esperanzas, hasta que…tan tan, saliste al rescate, pero ten cuidado, su hermano la ve todavía como una niña

-es cierto, -dijo Pinkie pie –pero mejor hablemos de la cena, que tal si la hacen aquí ¡yo preparare mis magdalenas con sabor a rosas y, y, y!

-ya basta, por el momento deberías de quitarle las espinas, ¿Cuántas llevas?

-huy, ya perdí la cuenta,- sin pensar nada mas tomo un popote, se dirigió a la cubeta de espinas, succiono, y le disparo las espinas de nuevo a Umbral, el cual pego un gran grito –ahora veamos, una…dos….tres….

-nos vemos -dijo saliendo con su sonrisa en la cara –que bueno que Gladius y Rarity no están, o si no, jajajaja, te estarían humillando de lo lindo- pero fue detenida por Pinkie pie

-¿Cómo que no está? –Dijo con extrañeza -¿no que estaban rehaciendo los diseños que ustedes destruyeron?

-de hecho terminamos rápido –dijo Arch –además salieron por tela para el vestido de bodas de Luna, y de paso a decirle a los padres de Rarity sobre la próxima boda

-en este momento me alegra estar en mis pesuñas, -dijo Umbral -no quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondrá su padre cuando se entere de esto, como me gustaría estar ahí,

-no te preocupes, ten por seguro que estaremos ahí –dijo Spike entrando con rapidez, junto con Luna –por que la princesa Celestia solicita nuestra presencia en Canterlot, -leyendo la carta –para presentarlo ante la sociedad de Equestria como el futuro esposo de la Princesa Luna, su hermana menor

-¿Qué? –Dijo Arch –a mí no me dijeron nada sobre presentarme en sociedad ¿Cómo debo verme? ¿Modales? Seamos honestos no me gustan cosas como esas

-imagina a Gladius –dijo Umbral, conteniendo las lagrimas

* * *

><p>-¡como que se van a casar en 5 días, por Celestia! –Dijo un pony blanco completamente histérico, en medio de un restaurante -Rarity, hija, ¿estás segura? Esto de una boda precipitada<p>

-hija –dijo su madre –se honesta conmigo ¿estás en cinta? –con tal afirmación, a Gladius y Rarity se les subieron los colores al rostro,

-no mamá, ¿por qué piensas eso? –dijo levantándose un poco de la mesa,

-señor y señora, -dijo Gladius con miedo y nerviosamente, tanto que sentía que dé en un momento a otro podía perder lo que tenía en el estomago -les puedo asegurar que amo a su hija como nadie ha amado en la vida, solo les pido la oportunidad, de poder demostrárselo –mas la madre se lo llevo a una esquina pidiéndole hablar a solas con él, mientras ellos hablaban alejados, Rarity estaba cada vez más nerviosa, contemplando las expresiones de los tres

-¿Qué le preocupe señorita? –Dijo una voz junto a ella, se volteo y observo a un pony Pegaso blanco de alas doradas -es un grave problema, para hacer que una dulce dama se angustie

-discúlpeme, ¿pero acaso me está coqueteando? le informo que yo ya estoy comprometida –dijo con la intención de alejarlo, pero el pony solo observo un poco y sonrió

-no se preocupe, conozco a Gladius y sé que hará todo lo posible por estar a su lado

-¿Cómo conoce a Gladius? ¿Quién es usted? –en ello pudo distinguir la marca de su costado, una espada como la de Gladius pero su hoja estaba hecha de fuego

-Gladius sabe quién soy, -exclamo sin voltearle a ver, -dígale que Miguel, le manda felicitaciones, -se alejo sin decir mas, Rarita regreso y miro de reojo a la familia, pero al voltear el pony ya no estaba, en ellos los padre y su prometido habían vuelto

-hija mía –dijo su padre apenas acercándose a ella – solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y si estás segura de querer unir tu vida con este joven, no tengo opción que aceptarlo hija,-apena cabo de decir esto, la pony se le abalanzo dándole una lluvia de besos, para después dárselos a Gladius, que estaba desprevenido hablando con su suegra

-Gracias, gracias-dijo esta mientras le besaba las mejillas a su padre

-No me lo agradezcas tanto Rarity- la pony soltó a su padre de golpe- Acepto que son pareja y que se quieren, pero mientras no estén casados tendrá que respetarte

-Mira qué casualidad, -dijo con tocándose las puntas de sus pesuñas –hablando de la boda

-Rarity, amor mío no tientes al destino- dijo Gladius

-Creo que tienes razón

-A no señorita, ahora me lo dice o me retracto de lo que he dicho y aquí el señor Gladius puede ir saliendo de esta casa y de tu vida para siempre

-Mire, a lo que Rarity se refiere es al hecho de que ya vivimos juntos y…

-¡¿Cómo?... -Yo… este…pero… está bien me rindo, bienvenido a la familia Gladius- dijo mientras estrechaba la pesuña con la del pony rojo, en ello entro un pony blanco portando la característica armadura de la guardia real

-¡busco al que responde al nombre de Gladius! –Dijo sin titubeo, mas apenas miro acercarse al pony, sintió algo de miedo,- es para usted, -dijo con nerviosismo, al instante Gladius la tomo y junto con Rarity la leyeron,

-¿celebración en el castillo, por el compromiso de Luna y Arch?-dijo sin prestar atención a las voces de los ahí presentes –vaya, presta mucha atención a esto

-como dice -expreso un unicornio que escucho todo – el ser invitado a una celebración como esta, es lo mejor que podría pasarle a cualquier pony, como pueden invitar a un par de…pueblerinos como ustedes, a algo como eso –con desprecio en sus palabras, Gladius estuvo más que dispuesto a golpear al pobre prospecto a muerto que estaba frente a él, pero Rarity lo detuvo antes de apenas hablar

-cálmate, no importa, ya les demostraremos lo que los…Pueblerinos, podemos hacer,

* * *

><p>- Fluttershy ¿estás en casa? –dijo Twilight apenas entraba en la casa de la susodicha, mas apenas entro se encontró con que ella estaba caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro murmurando<p>

-¿Cómo le digo…y sino…que tal si él?...oh por Celestia que debo hacer –tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que su amiga le gritaba, hasta que sintió una pesuña en su hombro -¡haaaa!

-¿estás bien? Respira, respira –dijo Twilight – ¿pero que te paso?

-Twilight ¿puedes guárdame un secreto? –su amiga le sonrió y asintió, fue cuando recibió una caja que contenía una prueba de embarazo que daba positivo, Twillight se quedo boquiabierta al saber esto, sin decir más miro a su amiga y su rostro se lo confirmo, la prueba era de ella

-¿pe… pe…pero… como?... ¿él lo sabe? –la pequeña negó eso, se lanzo a su hombro y comenzó a llorar – Fluttershy, ya tranquila, esta es la mejor noticia que he oído en años, por Celestia, ustedes tendrán un bebe, no es para llorar

-lo sé pero ¿Cómo se lo digo….y si no…? –dijo con nerviosismo

-no te preocupes….ya se…por qué no se lo dices en la fiesta que habrá en Canterlot, -dándole una invitación doble, -la princesa quiere presentar a Arch y sus hermanos a la sociedad Equestre,

-suena bien, pero te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre esto, no quiero que…

-no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá, -pero afuera escondido en la ventana había un pony Pegaso con crin y plumas doradas, escuchando todo

-así que Muerte tendrá un heredero, -dijo mientras se levantaba mostrando su marca, un cordero recostado sosteniendo un estandarte con dos líneas perpendiculares rojas, dibujadas en el –no te preocupes pequeña dama, has cumplido el mayor deseo de Muerte,

* * *

><p><strong>Tantas caras, tantas voces a través del tiempo,<strong>

**Y de la inmensa obscuridad, vengo saliendo lento,**

**Un pasado que el presente me causa agonía,**

**Tratando de escaparme siempre, y ver que no hay salida,**

**Es algo ilógico,**

**De pasar y correr, los siglos y los días,**

**El pacto de poder y sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,**

**Y me hace regresar a ti desde la sombra**

* * *

><p>-¡en 2 días, contemplaremos las exuberantes costas de Equestrias, desembarcaremos y tomaremos todo, como lo que somos! -dijo un pony Blanco ostentando una corona, en lo más alto del más grande de los barcos, -¡hijos de la niebla! Suelten sus riendas, a combatir volad ¿Veréis esas tierras fértiles?, las puebla ponys opulentos, afeminados ya,… Casas…palacios, campos y jardines, Todo es hermoso y refulgente allí, Son sus damas celestes serafines, Su sol alumbra un cielo de zafir!<p>

-¡ya oyeron la promesa del rey, hermanos! –Dijo un pony unicornio, de pelaje gris y roja la crin, a la diestra del que tenia la corona – ¡honren la espada y el escudo de sus padres!

-¡Honro la sangre de mi padre! –dijeron a coro un enorme contingente de ponys, ostentando una armadura y portando cascos, que simulaban cabezas de lobos, y dragones, en filas de 10 en 10, de 100 en 100, de 1000 en 1000, y de 10000 en 10000,

-Nuestros sean su oro y sus placeres, -dijo el rey, con gran porte -Gocemos de ese campo y ese sol, Son sus soldados menos que mujeres, Su princesa vil niña infantil es, Dictará allí nuestro capricho leyes, Nuestras casas alcázares serán, Los cetros y coronas de las princesas Cual juguetes de niños rodarán.

-¡Hurra! ¡Volad! ¡A hartar nuestros deseos, Las más hermosas nos darán su amor, Y no hallarán nuestros semblantes feos, Que siempre brilla hermoso el vencedor! –se escucho un Victoreo tal que incluso las nubes huyeron aterradas

- A cada bote de la lanza ruda, A cada escape en la abrasada lid, La sangrienta ración de carne cruda, Bajo la silla sentiréis hervir, Y allá después en templos suntuosos, Sirviéndonos de mesa algún altar, Nuestra sed calmarán vinos sabrosos, Hartará nuestra hambre blanco pan…Y nuestras madres nos verán triunfantes, Y a ese caduco reino a nuestros pies, Y acudirán de gozo palpitantes, En cada hijo a contemplar un rey.

-Nuestros hijos sabrán nuestras acciones –dijo otro más, a la izquierda de l rey -¡Las tiaras heredarán, Y a conquistar también otras regiones, la espada y la lanza aprestarán!

- Desgarraremos a la vencida Equestria, Cual lobos que devoran su ración, En sangre empaparemos nuestra ropa Cual rojo manto de imperial señor, Regias habitaciones moraremos, Cien sirvientes, sus frentes inclinando, Al mover nuestros ojos temblarán.

-Equestria os brinda espléndido botín –gritaron todos a coro, mientras despeñados se abalanzaron a subir a sus drakkars, con la esperanza de la gloria encontrar, pero su rey estaba aun contemplando el mar, y de entre sus ropas saco un relicario, que al abrirlo dijo

-espera un poco mas mi amor, pronto demostrare a tu padre, que te merezco


	11. Yo te nombro

**en esta ocasion ponbre unos presonajes mas uno solo dara una aparicion, ne tioda la trama, pero sera referido en michas ocasiones, otro es por un caballo milagroso, espero que les guste, ya se pondra buena la histori aun no me decido sobre si atacar y saquear ponyville como lo hacain lo vikingos o no**

* * *

><p>Yo te nombro<p>

* * *

><p>-¡última estación, Caterlot! –Dijo un pony que estaba sujeto a la máquina de un tren, -¡todos abajo!<p>

-por fin llegamos, -dijo Twilight apenas debajo en la estación,

-que bien, vamos busquemos a Rarity y a…Gladius –dijo Spike con desdén, seguida de ella descendieron, los demás, Applejack acompañada por su hermanita la cual tenía una bolsa en su costado, Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle, Scootalo, Umbral, Fluttershy Muerte, y finalmente salían Arch, acompañado de Luna, el cual la ayudaba a bajar, -andando – para después los tres ponys, machos se dedicaron a cargar las maletas, fuera del vagón

-vaya…que ciudad, -dijo Arch, a lo cual Luna le dijo, ayudándole con una maleta

-dime algo, ¿es la primera vez que vienes? –el asintió –la verdad, la primera vez que la vi, después de lo de…Nightmare Moon, yo también me sorprendí

-¿Nightmare….qué? –dijo Umbral entrando en la conversación, L una bajo la cabeza con tristeza, pero su Novio intervino,

-Luna no estés triste, lo que paso quedo en el pasado, -levanto su rostro con ternura mientras sus miradas se encontraban, como dos estrellas en la inmensidad, -mírame, no somos quien para juzgar,…no llores –Luna solo se acerco a él, y le dio un tierno beso, tras el suspiro de Sweetie Belle y Scootalo

-¡miren, que tiendas! –Dijeron Umbral, Pinkie pie y Applebloom contemplando los escaparates de dulces y golosinas, -podemos comer algo –dijeron al mismo tiempo, a la vez que Umbral entraba y salía con un montón de cajas, lañas cuales el dio una a las otras dos, mientras él se quedaba con unas 8 cajas -¡siii!

-no, recuerden que tenemos que llegar al castillo, para descansar…-pero no pudo terminar la oración al ver venir un imponente carruaje empujado por cuatro ponys pegasos de la guardia, y un pony unicornio sobre él, escoltado por un grupo más de ponis guardias, que daban en total a 10 ponys, apenas llego frete al grupo el pony el unicornio se bajo y dando una reverencia a la princesa Luna, dijo con humildad

-mi señora, el comandante Ironhorse, a sus órdenes, vuestra hermana, nos he enviado por vosotras, -al momento Luna nerviosamente dijo

-entonces…lo seguimos –todos subieron al carruaje, el pony se quedo detenidamente observando a Arch, esto no paso desapercibido por Arch, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Sweetie Belle lo jalo para llamar su atención,

-perdón, señor Arch –dijo esta inocentemente –pero pensé que veríamos a mi hermana, y a mis padres

-no te preocupes de seguro nos han de estar esperando en el castillo –dijo acercadla a la ventana,-mira, -dijo apuntando a las torres que parecían de dulce

-que ciudad más bonita, de seguro no hay otra igual -a la vez la pequeña noto una caja vieja de madera descolorida, la cual tenía algo escrito en un lenguaje que nunca había visto – ¿qué hay adentro? –pregunto con curiosidad, la momento Arch aparto la caja de su vista, escondiéndola, solo para después volverla a sacar, mostrándosela por completo – ¿qué es?

-esto es algo de gran valor para mi, -al momento pasaba su pesuña por la inscripción –diciéndola - quicumque habet intellectus sanctus Lanceam vires ministrat quen tenet in manibus fata mundi melius aut deterius, -a la vez levantaba la tapa, mostrándole lo que tenía en su interior, para decepción de ella no era más que un hoja de metal, deteriorada y sin filo, unida por una delgada placa de oro, pobremente revestida, en la cual había otra inscripción en el mismo lenguaje, - clavis et lancea Christi –dijo cerrando la tapa

-**yo** no le veo la gran cosa, -dijo mientras él, la volvía a guardar en una bolsa de su costado, todo ello no paso desapercibido por Muerte, que solo se le quedo viendo, intrigado

-te diré una verdad, pero no se la digas a los demás –dijo en susurro a su oído –yo una vez estuve en una ciudad todavía más hermosa, yo nací en ella - Sweetie Belle, abrió los ojos por completo –tan hermosa que no podría describirla, toda de oro y plata, colores como jamás has soñado, y gobernada por él….-dijo con solemnidad, como en una oración

-¿por quién? –Arch estaba por decirle cuando Twilight grito

-¡llegamos! –a momento fue la primera en bajar, para ser recibidos por una comitiva de ponys ostentando brillantes armaduras, a cada lado de la entrada en fila india, todos con lanzas dando la bienvenida a los presentes –esto sí es un recibimiento –dijo dando una risita. En ello el pony unicornio se le acerco a Arch y Luna,

-mi señora, ante ustedes la guardia real de Cantelot, -dijo al mismo tiempo que lo guardias presentaban sus armas a la princesa, -por favor sígame, -dijo con algo de nerviosismo, en lo que avanzaban el volteaba, con lago de preocupación, mas cuando estaban apenas a medio camino, al momento en que le volteo se detuvo, a la vez todos hicieron lo mismo, acercando al puerta estaba Gladius acompañado por Rarity, y los padres de ella -Guardias –gritó al instante como una muralla, los guardias se colocaron impidiéndoles el paso, y antes de que los demás salieran e su asombro, Ironhorse, se coloco al frete de los guardias diciéndole con autoridad – en nombre de las Princesas de Equestria, usted queda detenido,- sin dudarlo su padre la aparto y la retuvo junto a él, mientras Gladius los encaraba,

-bajo que cargos –dijo frente a las puntas de Lanza que le apuntaban

-por entrar al castillo, atacara a dos guardias y amenazar a la princesa Celestia, y la guardianas de la harmonía,- todas la miradas se precipitaron sobre Umbral, que estaba ya abriendo una de las cajas de dulces, Luna se acerco lentamente al comandante, pero antes de que esta diera el primer paso, uno de los guardias se lanzo, el cual fue recibido por Gladius quitándole la lanza y con la parte inferior lo golpeo en la cara, arrojándolo a uno de los extremos, la malabareo con movimientos circulares hasta que la punta quedo frete la contingente

-si valoran sus vidas y tienen esposa e hijos, no me hagan hacerlas viudas y huérfanos-dijo mirándolos fijamente –espero que hayan dejado ya su testamento –en lo alto de una de las torres estaba ya Miguel sosteniendo su espada flamifera, listo a enfrentar a Gladius, pero Luna grito como una orden

-¡deténgase comandante! Dijo usando su voz real -¡usted ah cometido un grave error! –Dijo saliendo del contingente y acercándose al pony rojo, y con una voz calmada –Gladius por favor, no pelees, -al segundo él dejo caer el arma, mientras su novia se soltaba de su padre y abrazaba su amado, con ternura, -¡escucharme Equestria, ellos! –Señalando a Gladius – ¡son invitados de honor en la celebración, en honor a mi compromiso, por ello espero cordialidad por parte de todos! –al momento los guardias retrocedieron dándoles paso libre por la puerta

-¡bien hecho hermanita!–dijo una voz saliendo por la puerta, la Princesa Celestia había salido apenas escucho la conmoción, le sonrió a su hermana menor y volando llego a ella, -estoy orgullosa de ti –abrazándola, -hermana, mi niña –se separo de ella mostrando unas lagrimas de alegría –ya no tan niña –en lo que Gladius se detenía y con la cabeza agachada dijo con total humildad

-princesa, le pido perdón por la forma como actué, estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que me imponga por herir a su guardia, -la princesa solo le sonrió y con su habitual voz

-no debe usted sentirse mal, soy yo la que debería de pedirle disculpas por la forma como actuaron mis guardias –en ellos Arch se le acerco al líder de la guardia con tranquilidad

-¿Ironhorse…verdad? –dijo al unicornio, el cual solo se volteo y afirmo avergonzado, pero Arch lo tomo del hombro diciéndole –no te avergüences por defender a tu princesa, en tu lugar hubiera actuado igual por defender a Luna, -el unicornio levanto al cara –tampoco niego que tu reacción fue rápida, he incluso admiro la valentía de tus guardias, claro reflejo de tu valor, ante situaciones que lo requieren, pero no estabas bien informado, y ese fue tu error

-¿mal informado?

-así es, ya que el pony que debiste detener, era ese de color negro –apuntando a Umbral, -¡con la cara llena de merengue! –gritándolo, a lo que el aludido solo levanto al cabeza y dijo

-no me juzguen por favor, los viajes largos… me dan un hambre….-con ello, todos calmaron, no tardo mucho para que las cosas se normalizaran, y mientras ellos entraban hablando con los padres de Rarity, solo Arch y Muerte se quedaron atrás mas antes de entrar Muerte lo detuvo preguntándole

-¿Por qué se la mostrarte?

-hermano, hace tiempo aprendí que la mejor manera de esconder los secretos, es dejándolos a la vista, además nadie de este mundo sabe lo que hace, y así es más fácil, además siendo hermana de Rarity, ha de ser muy curiosa, y así no intentara tomarla

-ya **te** entendí

-¿en serio?

-no

* * *

><p>La luna estaba en lo más alto, y en la habitación de las chicas había toda una obra<p>

-así que esto tenias guardado en tu bolsita, hermanita, -dijo Applejack, poniéndose un vestido negro que las tres potrancas le habían confeccionado para la ocasión –y ¿desde cuándo lo tenias?

-lo hice cuando Gladius y Arch fueron a trabajar en la granja, yo esperaba que al menos Gladius se fijara en ti y dejara a la mala de Rarity, -la susodicha y su hermanita se voltearon con miradas enojadas

-Rarity discúlpala, es apenas un potranca,-dijo interponiendo se entre ella y Applebloom –Twilight podría sir por favor a ver que hacen los chicos –Twilight espeso a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir Fluttershy la detuvo

-Twilight puedo acompañarte –ella le dijo que si y ambas salieron del lugar en el camino comenzaron a hablar –tengo miedo –dijo Fluttershy, mostrando un ligero escalofrió pasar por su columna,

-no te preocupes, te lo aseguro el estará tan emocionado que no dudara en pedirla a la princesa que los case en este mismo instante, -dijo Twilight sonriéndole para darle ánimos - o tal vez baya corriendo a buscar una cunita para el bebe

En el patio estaban ya los cuatro listo para un baile el que estaba más que ansioso era Umbral, que no dejaba de acomodarse, el moño de su corbata, tanto que hasta a Arch desespero

-¡por favor ya deja eso, te ves bien!

-es que no quiero arruinar esto, digo es mi primera cita, y estoy nervioso, tú has de saber cómo es, no –por un segundo los tres se vieron mutuamente, hasta que Umbral volvió a romper el silencio –eso me dice que si, por ello el pedí un libro a la Princesa Celestia, y aquí esta –saco un libro escondido entre los arbustos, y muerte leyó el titulo

-como tener una cita y un noviazgo de éxito, escrito por Spiritstallion,… ¿y por qué se lo pediste a la princesa y no a Twilight?-dijo con extrañeza

-por que más ha de ser, es su amiga, no quería que le dijera algo de esto –dio una sonrisa que lleno de espantó a los otros tres presentes –y por ello debo pedirles un favor

-no nos esconderemos para darte tips de un libro escrito por quien sabe quien, -dijo Gladius con autoridad, pero Umbral puso una cara de suplica, -no, con eso no me convencerás –pero mientras intentaba salirse sentía que esa mirada lo atravesaba, -que no –dijo con duda en su voz, estuvo por acceder, cuando una voz les llamo la atención

-Gladius –dijo la vos de entre la profundidad del jardín de la princesa,

-¿quién me **nombro**? -al principio no le prestaron atención hasta que la volvieron a oír, y esta vez con un nombre diferente

-Arch –en sus mentes se dieron cuenta quien los llamaba y con miedo en sus rostros se encaminaron al interior del jardín, sin darse cuenta, dos figuras los siguieron

-Aquí nos tenéis –dijo Gladius, ante los cuatro estaba en medio de un circulo de extenso follaje un simple arbusto humilde, semi-seco, entre la magnificencia de los arboles que le tapaban la luz, sin dudar los cuatro se arrodillaron ante el arbusto

-chicos que hacen –dijo Twilight, acompañada por Fluttershy, pero no pudieron responde, ya que el arbusto casi marchito se prendió en llamas y como si un viento lo levantara del suelo lo amplio hasta cubrir todo en perímetro, Fluttershy quiso salir pero un manto de luz roja refleto que estrellas blancas que titilaban, cubrió todo el lugar, el espanto de la pony fue sustituido por una gran paz, el fuego ardía con calma pero la hojas de la planta no se consumían

-quítate las sandalias de los pies, -le dijo la voz a Twilight, la cual se las quito sin titubeos, sintió que estaba ante algo que no podía describirse –porque estás pisando tierra santa

-¿quién eres? –pregunto ella, con un miedo indescriptible en sus rostro, pero en instantes la cubrió una gran calma, como había sentido y la voz le respondió

-yo soy el que soy,-dijo mientras los cuarto lentamente se levantaban, con miedo, pero sin dudar en lo que harían

-no entiendo –dijo Twilight, a lo que Gladius quiso hablarle pero no salió sonido alguno de sus labios

-dios de tus ancestros, el de Gladius, el de Arch, y el de Umbral –no tardaron mucho en hablar, ya que las dos estaban por completo paralizadas, mirando el arbusto y oyendo la voz

-señor, -dijo Gladius acercándose a la zarza,-se que hemos incumplido con lo escrito, pero somos nosotros los culpables, por favor no las castigue a ellas,

-y por qué pensáis que yo os castigaría…hijos míos, he visto el dolor que cubrió su alma y la resignación de su corazón, hijos míos, aun no me han desobedecido, no soy yo el amor la justicia, y la fe,

-señor, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? por favor dejarnos despedirnos de la amistades que hemos forjado –dijo Arch con tristeza, -antes de volver a donde yacíamos,-sin al escuchar eso Fluttershy sin pensar se encamino a Muerte y lo abrazo, él la cubrió con sus alas para que no llorara

-no te vayas –dijo Fluttershy con sin quererlo soltar, -por favor no te vayas, los dos tendremos un hijo, por favor no…-Los tres quedaron impactados pero no mostraron expresión alguna, mientras seguían viendo el fuego,

-he venido a romper las cadenas que los atan, darles la libertad que tanto es suya como de los demás seres que he dado vida, vivan y sean fructíferos, en sus acciones como en su ejemplo, en esta tierra donde emana la leche y la miel,

-señor,-exclamo muerte al frente de Fluttershy

-Ho, hijos míos, yo estaré siempre a su lado, y extenderé mi mano con gracia, y esperanza de que sabrán vivir,

Y como había llegado, el fuego de fuel, dejando al helecho como siempre, humilde y seco, pero un suave viento lo movió con como queriendo tocar a aquel que tenido la dicha de ser conducto de la vida misma para que se mostrara, dejando tras de sí, un aroma a rosas, a santidad, Twilight estaba más que en shock, no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, sin embargo apenas salieron del jardín,

-tendré un hijo –dijo Muerte, a lo que los demás asintieron, -tendré un…hijo…un hijo -miro a Fluttershy, y sus ojos lo confirmaron, Arch se le acerco para felicitarlo, pero apenas lo toco, el podre azoto como res,

-Gladius díganme una cosa, ¿Quién era? –Dijo Fluttershy con calma –cuando hablo fue como si mi miedo dejara de existir, era algo indes…indescriptible para mi,-expreso mientras junto con Arch levantaban a un inconsciente Muerte, y lo ponía en su espalda de su hermano Umbral

-Twilight –dijo Umbral –Fluttershy, dichosas sean, por haber estado frente a creador de todo, de todo lo visible eh invisible, del cielo y de la tierra,

-¿y qué nombre tiene? –pregunto Twilight al salir del follaje

-el es quien es –dijo con tono seco, mas no fue ninguno de los cuatro quien le dio es explicación -nos venos de nuevo, jinetes –frente a ellos estaba tres ponys blancos de dos de crin morena y uno rubio, los tres tenían doradas las plumas de sus alas, no tardo mucho antes de que Gladius Umbral y Arch se ponían en guardia, tirando al pobre desmayado –me gustaría felicitar a Muerte…pero creo que no me escuchara, al menos la felicito a usted por el futuro descendiente que tendrá

-¡¿Qué buscas aquí Miguel? !–dijo Gladius desafiante, no tardaron mucho antes de que los dos estuvieran a un paso de los golpes, pero una voz de lejos lo impidió, era Rarity la que lo llamaba, aun con un deseo de empezar el pleito, salió, no antes de poner su mirada fija sobre miguel,

-veo que los dos aun son competitivos –dijo en Arch, -no es así Daniel –pero vamos, vengan –dijo con cordialidad, en ello Umbral abordo al otro pony

-Gabriel, te puedo pedir un favor –dijo Umbral con naturalidad, al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba a un rincón, sin escuchar sus protestas,

* * *

><p>En la cubierta de un barco, alumbrado por una vela estaba un pony, rojo de patas amarilla, crin morena, y de lentes, leyendo un viejo libro con suma atención, ala distancia dos ponys lo miraban y se reían, en ello un tercer pony salía detrás de ellos<p>

-¿Qué piensan que hacen ustedes? –Dijo él tercer pony –saben que mañana llegaremos a esas tierras nuevas

-perdón sargento, -dijo uno de los potros mientras le otro tomaba un vaso con agua, -es solo que nos preguntamos que hace un pony nerd, como el, en esta expedición

-tiene razón, -dijo el sargento indiferente –debería de estar con el rey, pero que se va hacer –coloco su pesuña en el hombro de uno de ellos – por algo es Warhorse –apenas dijo ese nombre, el que estaba bebiendo, escupió todo a su compañero como regadera

-¡¿Qué?... Joey Warhorse…el cazador de dragones –dijo con incredulidad, mientras su compañero solo se le quedaba viendo, en aquel instante los dos tragaron saliva, no negando el temor que ese nombre daba hasta a los mejores guerreros de Asgard –con el dirigiéndonos, saldremos vivos –apenas los tres volvieron a entrar una sutil silueta se aproximó al pony, mas este sin titubeos dijo

-mi señor, mi rey, aun la duda me carcome, ¿Cómo me ha pedido que me quede en el barco, mientras usted, se adentra a tierra?

-se lo que sientes amigo mío, pero soy el único que conoce el terreno, además quiero saber dónde está, como es encontrara, y muchas otras, tal vez no me com…

-no mi señor, lo entiendo, pero permítame ir con usted, si lo descubren, podrían matarlo

-entonces tú me vengaras, y cuidaras de la pony que tomo mi corazón, solo a ti te la encomendaría, -el pony solo bajo la cabeza y solemnemente dijo como recitando una oración

-por la sangre que corre por mis venas y por la sangre de dios, prometo si es requerido, vengarlo a usted, mi rey. Y con esta espada que enfundo, protegerá a su amada, como si fueran la mía –Northern levanto su pesuña y con una alusión le pidió que se levantar, mientras ambos veían las estrellas, por un momento creyeron ver a los poderosos dioses de la guerra, de aquellos tiempos antiguos, luchando entre si,

Lo cual no era casi una ilusión

* * *

><p><strong>Hace ya tiempo en otra tierra, Del mar del norte el invasor, Bajó feroz hacia la guerra, Y de sus barcos descendió, Marineros feroces del mar, Invadieron sin piedad, Otros pueblos quisieron parar, Intentándose salvar,<strong>

**Y serán Herederos del mar, Buscarán Otro reino conquistar**

**Y serán Herederos del mar, Buscarán Otro reino conquistar**

**Arrasan pueblos sin descanso, Aliado el fuego de ellos es, Y entre la muerte se abren paso, Conquistan matan sin cuartel, Marineros feroces del mar, Invadieron sin piedad, Otros pueblos quisieron parar, Intentándose salvar**

**Y serán Herederos del mar, Buscarán Otro reino conquistar**

**Y serán Herederos del mar, Buscarán Otro reino conquistar**


	12. Fiesta pagana

Fiesta pagana

* * *

><p>-¿pero dónde está? –la ya impaciente pequeña potrilla, estaba ya haciendo surcos escondida mientras su hermanita estaba sentada en una mesa apartada de la multitud, alumbrada por una velas aromáticas –me tome la molestia de traer todo esto y el simplemente no viene –pero a la distancia lo vio llegar a acompañado por otro pony, el cual se escondió en unos arbustos mientras Umbral llegaba y se sentaba<p>

-perdón por llegar tarde –dijo acomodándose en la mesa, -es que alguien vino a visitarnos….-se quedó estático mientras veía como el vestido negro, acentuaba su belleza, pero lo único que pudo decir fue, -te vez… bien –casi al momento tenía deseos de golpearse al cabeza al decir tal tontería,

-también tu –dijo Applejack, prestando algo de atención al porte de su cita –y dime ¿qué te demoro? –para abrir una conversación

-la verdad, no fue mucho, solo un asunto pendiente –pero por debajo de la mesa un pony blanco lo golpeo en la rodilla –digo…un asunto importante, con alguien importante... ¿y cómo va la granja?

-la verdad no muy bien –dijo para aburrirlo, con la esperanza de que se fuera -de hecho el tejado ya está empezando a caerse, y sobre todo tal vez necesite a un carpintero, las vigas ya deben ser cambiadas

-yo podría pedirle a Muerte hacerlo –dijo Umbral con confianza –es buen carpintero,

-¿carpintero…él? No te creo,

-en serio, de hecho mira, Arch sabe de albañilería, Muerte de carpintería, y no le digas a nadie que yo te dije, pero Gladius sabe de costura y confección, pero yo no te lo dije…y tu servidor de herrería e informática

-así que Gladius sabe de costura…he –dijo Applebloom escuchando todo desde su escondite en los arbustos, de la nada un ruidito le llamo la atención, desde los arbustos opuestos una figura blanca se movía cerca de Umbral,

-¿infor…que? –dijo Aplejack volteando, eso aprovecho el pony negro

-ahora qué hago –dijo Umbral agachando la cabeza hacia los arbustos donde Gabriel estaba escondido revisando el libro –Gabriel por favor dime algo

-la paciencia es una virtud –dijo este ojeándolo, mientras Umbral volvía a subir la cabeza –ya entiendo por que los demás no quisieron hacerlo

-entonces que me dices, he…te ayudo en la granja, -dijo el con entusiasmo en ello su compañero le jalo su corbata y debajo de la mesa le dijo

-escucha,…-leyó el libro -Los lugares más apropiados son aquellos a los que ella evite percibirte como un necesitado y como alguien que quiere acelerar las cosas, evita que en una primera cita la invites a una cena romántica o a conocer a tu familia, esto a ella le dará a entender que quieres formalizar las cosas cuando aún no se conocen mucho, así la ahuyentarás

-eso no me ayuda,

-no me culpes, -el volvió a subir la cabeza para ver a una nerviosa pony queriéndose ir, -La clave es que la chica se sienta agradable, se divierta y la hagas sentir cómoda en ese momento sin importar a dónde la lleves, con ello a Umbral se le alumbro el foco,

-sabes deberíamos de ir a ver como es la pasan los demás –le dio la pesuña y la ayudo a levantarse pero en un descuido de ambo, se resbalaron y por ello se besaron accidentalmente, los dos quedaron ruborizados hasta que de un tercer arbusto una figura roja salió, con furia

-¡hermano ¡–dijo Applejack viendo como su dulce hermano se la abalanzaba a Umbral como un lobo sobre un cervatillo –¡ya déjalo, fue un accidente! –pero el pony no le hiso caso se colocó sobre él, y lo comenzó a ahocar gritándole

-¡cómo te atreves, es una niña miserable¡ -para suerte de Umbral, o de Big Macintosh Gabriel salió de la mesa y Applebloom de su escondite, y entre los tres los separaron -¡suéltenme, es una niña, suéltenme!

* * *

><p>-Arch ¿Qué le paso a tu hermano? –dijo Pinkie pie al verlo desmayado siendo atendido por Fluttershy –parece que lago lo inpacto<p>

-y que mas impactaría mas que el saber que será padre –dijo Daniel con una jarra de agua, la cual se la dio a Twilight, Fluttershy se quedo hay quieta, mientras el rostro de Pinkie cambiaba de expresión –ahhh…dije algo inapropiado –Twilight con un movimiento de sus pesuñas se lo confirmo

-pa…pa…papá –dijo Pinkie pie, para dar un salto eufórico, al instante abrazo a su amiga, y comenzó a hablar casi sin poderse entender -¡Ho no puede ser, un bebe para jugar y bailar, Fluttershy es lo mas increíble que he escuchado, esto merece una **fiesta**, como ninguna, un bebe, tengo….tengo que ver que le regalo al pequeño cuando lleguen!

-¿cuando llegue quien? –Dijo Spike legando junto con el resto de las chicas, acompañadas por la princesas –Twilight ¿qué pasa, que le paso a Muerte…y quien es él? –refiriéndose a Daniel,

-pues el bebe de Fluttershy, tontito

-Be…be –dijo Rarity –Acaso Fluttershy esta… -la pony solo alcanzo a bajar la cabeza, quedando nerviosa, pero en un rápido esfuerzo las demás se le acercaron y la abrazaron –ya, ya chicas, no queremos que la futura mama se lastime

-es cierto lo que escuche –dijo Luna dándole un vaso de ponche –entonces en parte ya veo la reacción de Muerte –se le acerco al nuevo pony presente, un pony blanco de crin morena, con una marca cutie, extraña, una balanza que sostenía una espada y un libro –Arch, nos podrías presentar a tu nuevo amigo

-chicas quiero presentarles a Daniel, y a mi… ¿Dónde está Miguel? –dijo mirando para todos lados

-está allá con Gladius, -dijo Daniel -y parece que están compitiendo –a la distancia los dos ya estaban sentados en una mesa contando los vasos de jugo de manzana que se tomaban –solo espero que este un baño cerca

-eso no importa –dijo Rainbow Dash –pero lo mejor a hora seria despertar al papá, para que nos explique qué hará –rápidamente lo comenzó a sacudir, las demás estaban por detenerla, pero Muerte empezó a dar signos de despertar, al momento levanto a cabeza y lo primero que dijo fue

-Arch, préstame dinero para una cuna…te lo pagare, lo juro…Por dios tengo que ampliar la casa una habitación, le construiré un montón de juegos en el patio, lo llevare a ver las estrellas, y enseñarle mucha cosas –se comenzó a hiperventilar, sonriendo con gran alegría, tal fue su reacción que Twilight, le aventó un vaso con agua, con lo que se recupero

-y yo que pensaba que Pinkie pie era extrovertida –dijo Rainbow Dash –y dime ¿Cómo mantendrás a la pobre de Fluttershy, y a tu futuro hijo? – sin dudarlo salió volando hacia el extremo del salón,

-tenias que hacerlo –dijo Arch -pero tenias que hacerlo

-¿A dónde fue? –Dijo Fluttershy derramando una lagrima -¿huyo?

-no, se fue a buscar un empleo –no muy lejos de ahí una escena es estaba dando a cabo, Big Macintosh, ya más relajado estaba frente sus hermanas mientras Umbral se masajeaba su cuello, acompañado de Gabriel, que seguía leyendo, el libro de consejos, pero de la nada un pony crema aterrizo, junto a Applejack,

- Big Macintosh, necesito empleo… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?...no...No importa, por favor dame un empleo, lo necesito, soy buen carpintero, puedo reparar las carretillas, y arreglar la tejas del establo, por favor,

-déjame adivinar, trabajaras como burro, -dijo Umbral, irónicamente

-¿y tú que harías si tuvieras un hijo en camino, Umbral? –dijo Gabriel, viendo cómicamente como el más devastador de todos los heraldos de la destrucción, se humillaba para conseguir un empleo –ya quiero verte cambiando pañales

-hijo… Fluttershy esta…-tanto Umbral como Gabriel asintieron –en ese caso Muerte, ve el martes con herramientas –el pony se arrodillo y con gran alegría dijo

-gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias –y antes de poder contesta algo mas, se encamino de regreso acompañado de Applebloom, su hermana, Umbral, y un muy celosos Big Macintosh, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima –my amor, desde mañana empezare a trabajar –dijo a Fluttershy, sin pensar en mas las otras lo abrazaron y los felicitaron, y como es costumbre, Pinkie pie se abalanzo sobre el escenario interrumpiendo a Octavia y a todo pulmón anuncio la cuestión,

* * *

><p>Así que piensas casarte, ¿no Gladius? –Dijo Miguel, mientras tomaba otro vaso de jugo –con esta llevo 47, ¿y tú?<p>

-48 –dijo Gladius tras tomas otro vaso de jugo -, lo que en verdad me sorprende es que Muerte termine siendo padre,

-la verdad, me alegro por él, creo que ya los cuatro se merecen esto,….49

-y por los demás, ya sabes Arch, Umbral, y yo….49

-también se lo merecen –dejo en vaso lleno e un lado, lo cual dejo desconcertado a su competidor -pero tú sabes lo que pasara en cuanto ustedes se casen, me refiero a que somos inmortales, ¿Qué harán cuando tu hermano las encamine a las puertas de san Pedro?...50 –tomando el caso bebiendo su contenido de un sorbo

-sabes algo… tienes razón, por ello estas aquí, ¿verdad? –El pony blanco asintió –dímelo….50

-bien, te lo diré así de fácil…en cuanto los dos se unan en esta tierra en matrimonio…tu perderás tu inmortalidad, seguirán siendo los cuatro jinetes, pero el tiempo hará sus estragos sobre ustedes

-explícate –por un momento ambos dejaron u competición,

-ni el metal, fuego, madera, roca, agua, ni la magia podrá herirlos, pero será el tiempo y la vejes los que terminara con sus vidas…dime ¿estás preparado para el desafío?

-te lo diré fácil Miguel, ya he decidido, y pasare cada día de mi vida junto a Rarity, y ni tu ni él, me lo impedirán, ya tome mi decisión –dijo con orgullo y sin titubeos, con ello dejo a Miguel sin habla –en otra cosa ¿Dónde está el baño? –levantándose apresuradamente

- creo, que al fondo a la derecha-acompañando a su colega se dirigieron lentamente por en medio de la multitud, pero cuando ya se alejaron lo suficiente, pusieron los pies en polvorosa y corrieron el dirección al WC,

-en verdad te digo, es la última vez que te reto a esto, -dijo Miguel al salir –dejaras tu existencia por esto -pero Gladius no se quedo con los brazos cruzados -¿Cómo?

-te diré algo, si me dieran una segunda oportunidad de elegir, te aseguro que volvería a caer en brazos de mi amada Rarity

-me sigo peguntando, ¿cómo te dejaste seducir por esa **pagana**? –expreso con descaro,

-¿qué dijiste?...Miguel escucha atentamente, de mi te puedes mofar de vez en cuando, porque somos amigos, pero nunca vuelvas a insultarla, te aseguro que todos los que viven en este mundo, aun siendo lo que dices que son valen más que los hombres,

-escucha Gladius la verdad estoy de acuerdo contigo pero no me puedes culpar por decirte la verdad…de que ahora sirves a una diosa pagana –al fin los ánimos se tornaron indiscutiblemente calientes –escucha, al norte de nosotros en el bosque cerca la mar, podemos resolver esto sin causar problemas en esta ciudad, y en las aledañas

-adelante –dijo Gladius –he esperado esto por mucho -los dos salieron disparados hacia el cielo dejando solo una estela roja y blanca, más rápido que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran visto, la única que se dio cuenta de todo lo suspendido fue una pony café, de cabello negro que estaba tratando de distraerse después de que cierta pony rosada, la quitara del escenario,

-pero como…esto lo tiene que saber Soarin –y salió corriendo

* * *

><p>-entonces es aquí –dijo Gladius al postrarse en una roca sobre la montaña admirando el infinito mar -listo Miguel, porque no te daré ventaja<p>

-eso espero de ti –dijo Miguel bajando cerca de Gladius, -pero tú sabes que nuestro poder es infinito, así que te parece si ponemos una regla fácil

-¿Cuál?

-simple, pelearemos en las nubes, el primero en tocar el suelo, pierde –dijo tranquilamente, a lo que Gladius asintió, al instante sus cuerpos comenzaros a brillar para surgir ambos como equinos de gran tamaño, mas grandes que Celestia, con dos pares de alas cada uno, y un cuerno dorado, en sus cabezas -¿Qué esperamos?

-sabes, yo espera que pelearas como un arcángel, ¿Por qué elegiste esa forma?

-para pelear sin ventaja alguna, -sin esperar más los dos se lanzaron a las nubes,

* * *

><p>-mi señor, tal vez no sea de esta tierra, pero no creo que ese clima sea normal, -expreso un pony contemplando la montaña mas próximas a las costas que ansiaba tocar –con algo así nos era difícil desembarcar,<p>

-tienes razón Warhorse, ¿pero qué significa?

-tal vez la princesa se dio cuentan de nuestra venida y es su primera defensa –dijo Beowolf mientras con un movimiento de su pesuña clamada al lobo que tenia junto a él, pero una voz los interrumpió detrás de ellos

-mi rey, mi señor, en los cielos,-dijo un Pegaso gris crin azul, de marca un pergamino y un bastón - dos dioses de la guerra combaten, cada uno al par, traerán tormenta y neblina por toda la montaña y el rio a la distancia -apuntando a una desembocadura que el viento dejo descubierta –hay que ser humildes señor,

-dinos algo Helios, gran druida, señor de los peregrinos, -dijo Warhorse –que como siempre tu opinión será respetada y tomada en cuenta

-ya, hermanos –dijo Northern –Helios, ¿esto es un mal presagio, y nos espera una gran victoria a donde vamos?

–Lo Dioses - dice - son nuestros amos; nosotros somos tan suyos como si fuéramos su rebaño y ellos nuestros pastores. No podemos, pues, disponer de nosotros mismos ni hacernos daño, lo lamento mi señor, desconozco su significado, sin embargo hay que ser optimistas, y la vez cuidadosos –el rey tomo su catalejo y con rapidez el pregunto la mas próximo

-Beowofl, ¿de quién es el Drakkar más próximo al rio?

-de Anhell el Pegaso, hijo de Lagner, ¿Por qué mi señor?

-ese rio lleva a un sitio llamado ponyville, dile que entre en el rio y la ataque, pero no mate a nadie

-¿Por qué?

-quiero demostrar algo, a la princesa Celestia…antes de envía a mis mensajeros –el pony se acerco a un halcón, escribió en un papel, y con la pesuña el señalo el Drakkar, apenas fue soltada el ave su vuelo lo llevo a aquel braco, el cual tardo un poco en encaminares a la desembocadura auspiciado por la neblina que ya se estaba formando, mientras el resto de las embarcaciones ya tocaban tierra,


	13. Aullido de Lobos

Aullido de lobos

* * *

><p>-Dime algo Spike –dijo un pony amarillo a su joven cliente, pequeño dragón, el cual estaba dentro de un puesto de donas, comiendo de modo cabizbajo –es una yegua ¿verdad? –Pero el dragón no dijo nada solo suspiro –sabes el hablar ayuda<p>

-hoy no quiero hablar con nadie Joe –el pony se alejo más el dragón lo detuvo sujetándole la cola –mi corazón está muy mal, la pony que adoro con el corazón, pronto se casara,

-mira te diré algo, pero no sé si te sirva de consuelo, hay muchas ponys en el mundo, y si en verdad la amas, déjala ir

-es tan simple para ti –dijo golpeando su garra sobre al mesa –yo la ador yo haría lo que fuera por ella –levantándose, solo para caminar de un lado a otro

-entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-no lo sé, yo quisiera arruinas su boda o algo así, pero sé que no me perdonaría –dijo completamente devastado y ya sin fuerzas se sentó frente a la mesa, y mecánicamente dejó caer el rostro sobre la superficie de madera. Suspiró. Su amigo inhaló aire para hablar pero él giró el rostro y moribundo pidió

-No digas nada –en ello, cuando una sombra entro en el local, que la ver el estado del pobre dragón, se le acerco, y podo reconocerlo

-así que nos volvemos a ver, heeee –dijo por detrás de ambos, Spike se volteo para contemplar a una pony unicornio azul de crin blanca –que te pasa, asústate que estas en presencia de la más poderosa maga de toda Equestria –pero le pony solo se limito a verla a los ojos solo para bajar de nuevo a cabeza, completamente triste y sin esperanza alguna –yo soy la poderosa Trixie, témeme o… ¿Qué te ocurre amiguito? –dijo con ironía peor al ver que el pobre estaba llorando solos se quedo quieta, y le pregunto a l cantinero -¿Qué le ocurre?

-un problema del corazón, solo déjalo por un rato, y a sele bajara –la pony solo se limito a sentarse en una mesa adjunta y pedir un café, no paso mucho pero Spike ya se había comido cerca de 15 donas y dos litros de chocolate caliente,

* * *

><p>Ponyville, bello poblado en esta todos dormían, con los sueños de nuevo día donde sus habitantes coexistirían con todo lo que les fue regalado, pero por dictamen de algunos su noche de descanso de vio interrumpida, en el rio cerca de la casa de Fluttershy traído por una densa niebla, la silueta de un barco en cuya proa, la difícil forma de la cabeza de un dragón<p>

Si la pequeña y bondadosa dueñas de aquella casa hubiera visto eso, su mente vendría con ideas de espectros y fantasmas que salieran del mismo inframundo, sin embargo nadie observaba, y nadie advertía

De aquel barco un pony Pegaso de pelaje café, crin negra, y ojos ébano, despendio usando sus alas, con el movimiento que hacia la bajar, en medio de su armadura su cutie mark se mostró, el cráneo de un dragón dentro de un círculo negro, seguido de dos más pero solo uno le hablo

-Anhell, que esperamos, hermano –dijo el pony a su derecha, un pony azul celeste, de crin rosa

-escucha Ouclander, le rey nos ordenó no lastimar a nadie, espero no tener que recordártelo

-no mi comandante, he entendido tan claro como el hielo – dijo este encaminando a su grupo por el camino, mientras que el otro, un pony rosa de crin blanca, es encamino hacia la casa, la cual encontró completamente vacía –Empirer, ¿qué encontraste?

-nada que valga la pena

Todos por habitantes dormían tan cómodamente que no hicieron caso a los ruidos de metal chocando que se escuchaban en las calles, segundos después todo era caos y descontrol, con estrepitoso sonido un gran contingentes de ponys, vestidos con armaduras grises cuyos cascos de su cabeza, simulabas cabezas de lobos, las placas que cubrían sus patas delanteras tenían forjadas garras del mismo animal, sobre ellos llevaban pieles de animales, entraron en las casas y sacaban a sus residentes, algunos trataron de defenderse pero eran rodeado por ponys con lanzas y espadas, eran atados de las patas delanteras y las alas también a los pegasos y con una soga en su cuello, eran encaminados al centro de la plaza

-¿Quiénes son? –Grito la alcaldesa -¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? –pero ninguno de los presentes no le prestaban caso alguno –cuando se entere la princesa Celestia… -pero no termino la frase, la punta de una lanza quedo fija, pegada a su cuello, mientras una mirada enfurecida contenía su deseo de callarla

- cierra el pico yegua, ¡o te cortare la lengua y la arrojare la fuego! –grito pero una pesuña lo toco ene le hombro haciendo que lentamente bajara su lanza, y se retirara

-gracias-dijo Cheerilee mientras cubría a la pony con una manta

-no me lo agradezca, aun no es tiempo de embriagarnos de sangre, necesito que le digan a su princesa, todo lo que ha pasado aquí, tan simple como eso –expreso mientras otro pony se le acercaba y le susurraba al iodo, acto seguido se volvió de nuevo a la alcaldesa –dígame cuantos viven la granja que está a las afueras de este pueblo –la pony no quiso responderle pero se aterro cuando de la multitud de ponys salía una llevando a una inconsciente pony verde, con su característica marca de un pie de manzana –responde o su vida, recaerá en ti –la momento otro pony saco un hacha de doble filo, mientras otros dos colocaban a la anciana con la cuello descubierto, el pony levanto le hacha con su boca –¿cuántos viven en la granja? –sin titubeo alguno dejo caer la hoja sobre el cuello de la pony pero un grito la detuvo a unos centímetros

-¡cuatro ¡–dijo la alcaldesa con fuerza –cuatro pony viven en Sweet Apple Acres –Anhell saco su espada de la vaina y con gran fuerza la levanto frente a la pony, ella cerró los ojos pero mientras la hoja bajaba, luego noto que sus cuerdas eran rotas por ella –pero

-caminemos –dijo Anhell sacándola de la multitud y dejando a la abuela con Cheerilee –sabe en verdad no pienso matar a nadie, aun no, pero eso no significa que no lo haga, porque ya lo he hecho,

-¿Por qué ha venido a ponyville? –Dijo la alcaldesa –por lo que veo solo vino a robarnos –al ver a su alrededor, como esos soldados entraban en los negocios y sacaban todo lo que necesitaban, entre alimentos y ropa, hasta uno entro n la boutique y mientras sacaba las telas, se enredó en los vestidos los cuales rompió

-no mi estimada pony, solo he venido a dar un mensaje

-y cual es

-simple, tierras y aguas –un pony llego con él, le susurró al oído para después recibir una respuesta de igual forma, luego de ello, la llevo de vuelta con el resto de los ponys –yeguas y ponys, gracias por toda su hospitalidad, y sabiendo que ustedes trataran de seguirme, apenas los deje… les dejo a elegir –y con un movimiento de su mano un gran pelotón de ponys arqueros encendieron un grupo de flechas, y apuntaron a los cultivos que aún no habían sido recogidos –elijan, o nosotros, o sus cultivos -al instante las flechas en llamas se lanzaron e incendiaron todo al mismo tiempo, los ponys vikingos con un **aullido** estrepitoso volvieron a su navío, y auspiciados por la misma niebla, emprendieron una rápida y limpia retirada,

A la vez todos los ponys trataron de desatarse, pero fue inútil estaban muy bien atados e impotentes se quedaron como sus cultivos, y lo que algunas vez los hacía sentirse felices se consumían en las llamas, los señores cake tapaban con sus pesuñas los ojos de su pequeños, lo cuales estaban tranquilo sin entender lo que pasaba mientras sus padre veían su tienda abierta y vacía, y como los cultivos de trigo se consumían por el fuego

* * *

><p>Twilight lo había buscado por todos lados, quería que escribiera lo que vivió, pero al no hallarlo en l fiesta, se encamino a puesto de donas, que frecuentaba, y al entrar lo hayo decaído y casi sin deseos de levantarse,<p>

-Spike, te busque por todas partes, ven… ¿Spike?

-déjelo señorita –dijo le cantinero –está muy triste por ahora, lo mejor es dejarlo desahogarse –pero la pony se le acerco

-Spike, se que te duele –dijo Twilight con una dulce voz maternal –mi pequeño hermanito –el dragón no resistió y comenzó a llorar en su lomo con fuerza –ya, ya, desahógate…eso es…yo sé lo que sientes… -el pequeño dragón de quedo dormido acurrucado por la pony -ya, ya, aquí estoy hermanito–trixie estaba por interrumpir, pero se contuvo y sin decir nada, se acerco a ambos y sorprendiendo a Twilight solo se quito su capa y con ella cubrió a Spike que se había quedado dormido, y ayudada por esta, salieron del lugar, claro después de pagar una larga cuenta –Trixie…gracias –dijo Twilight caminando junto a ella, no esperaba que le respondiera, sabía lo que ella sentía, después de la osa menor, las dos caminaron hasta casi llegar a la palacio, pero Twilight no resistió preguntarle, mas no sabía cómo hacerlo

-y dime… ¿cómo te has estado? –suponía que no le respondería, pero fue todo lo contrario

-no muy bien que digamos, la verdad no te tenido mucho desde que se supo que era un fraude, ya nadie se detiene a ver mi espectáculo…pero la verdad no esperaba verte aquí

-de hecho vine a la fiesta que están dando por el compromiso de la princesa Luna,

-lo suponía,

-pensé que estarías enojada conmigo por lo de la osa menor

-de hecho lo estoy, pero no puedo negar que tu amiguito me dio lastima la verlo ahí sin ánimos y con una tristeza, profunda, -sabes lo primero que pensaba hacer era retarte a un duelo **de** magia, pero no pude –al fin Twilight llego frente a los guardias, mostro su pase, se encamino hacia el interior, mas la voltear vio como su rival, se dio la media vuelta

-¡Trixie espera! –La pony se volteo para ver como Twilight se le acercaba, con Spike aun en su lomo –te gustaría venir,

-la verdad, no lo sé, temo lo que digan de mi tus amigas

-no te preocupes, ellas ya te perdonaron –las dos se encaminaron entre los guardias, Trixie con algo de miedo entro al jardín donde se efectuaba la celebración, a la distancia podía apreciar a las princesas, una de ellas bailando románticamente junto a un semental blanco, que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para besarla la otra estaba sentada hablando con dos ponys

-¡tú! –Grito una enfurecida Rainbow Dash, bajando con rapidez frente a Trixie -¡¿Qué quieres aquí, pony? –dijo esta con enojo en su palabras

-yo...Yo

-ya déjala Rainbow Dash, yo la invite

-pero ella…

-ya lo sé, pero no le guardes rencor, es mejor perdonar –a lo que la pony solo se relajo y con algo e desconfianza lo dio la pesuña, a lo que Trixie con algo de miedo la estrecho, solo eso basto para que las demás llagaran y vieran eso –les quiero presentar a Trixie, tal vez algunas de ustedes tuvieron malas experiencias con ella –apuntando a Rarity y a Applejack –pero es mi amiga y espero que también lo sea de ustedes –las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ella, pero la sonrisa que le mostraron, y el posterior abrazo que recibió la alegraron

-mi fiel estudiante –dijo una voz detrás de las dos –me presentarías a tu nueva amiga –las dos voltearon para contemplar a la princesa Celestia, Trixie se inclino ante ella, pero Twilight solo se limito a

-princesa, quiero presentarle a Trixie, es una pony muy estudiosa, y… -pero la princesa con un gesto le pidió que se levantara –déjame verte –Trixie no sabía lo que pasaba ¿como ella conocía a la princesa Celestia? –veo que eres una pony que desea aprender, pero también eres algo engreída, bienvenida a Canterlot,

-ah Twilight –exclamo Rarity mirando a todos lados –no has visto a Gladius, tiene que escuchar esto,

* * *

><p>-sabes algo ¡no eres tan rápido como antes! –Dijo Gladius cayendo en picada sobre su adversario -¡¿Qué te pareció esto? –pero es golpeado por una patada de Miguel que se había movido velozmente en cuanto Gladius se distrajo, sale volando varios metros por el golpe, pero puede reponerse y caer de pie, aunque con la pesuña derecha en el lugar en donde fue pateado<p>

- Ten cuidado - Cae algunos metros antes de donde Gladius lo hizo- ¿No sabes en una pelea no te debes distraer nunca?

* * *

><p>-de seguro solo esta divirtiéndose con su amigo Miguel –dijo Pinkie Pie, del bosque surgió un estruendo terrible seguido por un relámpago que ilumino toda la zona<p>

-su amiga tiene razón –dijo Gabriel –ellos se están divirtiendo de lo lindo, el tiempo paso casi sin contratiempos, con ello el momento de las despedidas por parte de los asistentes, solo dos ponys seguían bailando una música que nadie más escuchaba

-veo que los dos no se cansaran nunca –dijo Daniel –solo espero que no decida hacerle una visita a su novia, o equivocarse de cuarto en medio de la noche –su hermana lo había escuchado, la instante dijo algo a unos guardias, que solo se limitaron a darle el saludo militar

-no me preocupo, ya lo resolví –dijo ella con una cara picara –solo espero que Luna no le moleste que ponga uno que otro guardia afuera de su habitación -a la vez llegaba Gladius y Miguel, ambos cansados, paro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-al fin llegaste, nos vemos señoritas, -dijo Gabriel –les agradecemos que nos permitieran estar con ustedes en esta noche, pero nos esperan –a su vez los demás se despidieron, los tres salieron volando dejando un estela blanca mientras ascendían, mas allá de las nubes,

-Gladius ¿A dónde van? –pregunto Rarity, pero su pony solo se limitó a levantar la cabeza al cielo y exclamar

- ellos viven más allá del infinito –con solemnidad –donde…-más fueron interrumpidos por cinco ponys, a los que rainbow dash no tardo en ovacionarlos

-disculpe pony…- dijo Soarin a un lado de Spitfire y Octavia –me preguntaba si…

-oh por Celestia, por Celestia, por Celestia, -dijo una alterada pony azul con los ojos ilusionados –vienen a pedirme que me integre con ustedes a ustedes, oh por Celestia –sin más, no dejo hablar a los integrantes, así que Octavia se encargó de bajarla de su nube

-lo siento pequeña, pero en realidad vinieron por el –apuntado su pesuña a Gladius –tu apuesto y…bien parecido pony –dijo al contemplar el porte de aquel semental, en ella se mostró un ligero rubro y su mete comenzó a divagar sobre todo lo que podía con ese pura sangre –dime ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? –sin que nadie la viera, de la nada salió Rarity y lo abrazo con fuerza, dando a entender que el, era suyo

-pero, pero, pero, pero, -dijo completamente impactada, por un momento cambio su vista Soarin para después encaminarla Gladius –pero el….

-escucha amigo, por lo que Octavia me conto y la forma como tus amigos se fueron, estoy seguro que eres indicado para ser un wonderbolt, tenemos una vacante por ahora, y te la ofrezco –Gladius por pensó pero con calma desistió de la oferta –en ese caso espero que reconsidere –ya todos salieron a su habitaciones, y por supuesto la princesa le ofreció una habitación a Trixie

* * *

><p>-y dime Gladius, -dijo Rarity recostada junto a Gladius – ¿a dónde iremos cundo nos casemos?<p>

- no lo sé –dijo mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su compañera, coquetamente -que te parece si vamos a la playa,

-eso sería muy bueno –los dos ya estaban muy juntos comenzando a besarse cunado un sonido y un aroma impregno el aire –**Lobos**, pero s no h habido lobos en Equestria desde hace siglos –Gladius olfateo y con miedo se levando de la cama

-Rarity, despertemos a los demás algo terrible ha pasado en ponyvile –al momento salieron para despertar a los demás

* * *

><p><strong>Se dice que la sabiduría es el esfuerzo por conocer, no se... yo me esfuerzo por conocer y no me considero sabio, sólo un aprendiz.<strong>


	14. Luz, Fuego, Destruccion

**Bien señores a partir de aquí comienzan las batallas,**

* * *

><p>Luz, fuego, destrucción<p>

* * *

><p>-vienen por el rio –dijo un pony vigía en la copa de uno de los arboles –es la nave Anhell –al amparo de la luna le drakar toco la costa al extremo de un ya formado campamento, apenas descendió fue recibido con ovaciones, como si ya hubiera conquistado el mundo, perole solo pidió que no siguieran<p>

-Anhell, hijo de Lagner, te escuchamos –dijo Warhorse al frente de la comitiva –que había en esas ciudad,

-no mucho pero debo decir que tenían comida de sobra –al momento de la cubierta del barco arrojaron a tierra un tonel de sidra, y un saco de trigo –y aún hay más en la nave, de hecho había ms de la que podía traer, así que la queme

-¿eso era necesario? –Pregunto un pony al fondo de la comitiva, se trataba de Northern, acompañado por Beowofl –solo pregunto ¿entregaste el mensaje? –Anhell solo asintió –entonces no hay que discutir, -regreso a si tienda –Beowolf, mañana nos encaminaremos a Ponyville

-porque mi señor

-simple, quiero ver la cara de la princesa cuando reciba a mis mensajeros,

-si señor

-que salgan una hora después de nosotros –dijo tirando el casco de su cabeza, al suelo

-si señor –el pony salió de la tienda

-Fácil no fue, mas sigo aquí, Conquisté el cielo anclado al suelo, Cuánto luché, Cuánto sufrí, Convertí un sueño en mi empeño –mientras seguía admirando su relicario

* * *

><p>Declaro con estas palabras la forma como encontraron su pueblo, al amanecer cuando la princesa Celestia despertó el día, lentamente los ponys entraron en lo que parecía una zona de guerra, Applejack su hermanita y hermano, en la colina, veía solo las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue su granja, Pinkie Pie encontró la los señores cake, levantando lo poco que el fuego y el saqueo les había respetado, Rarity entro a su boutique acompañada por Gladius para encontrar los diseños completamente desechos, sin telas para poder hacer mas, Arch, Trixie Luna y Twilight se encaminaron a la alcaldía, donde la alcaldesa, estaba organizando las labores de limpieza, o al menos lo intentaba, la única que parecía que corrió con suerte fue Fluttershy, ya que su casa solo tenía la puerta tirada, Muerte la levanto y comenzó a repararla<p>

-¿qué paso aquí? –Dijo Twilight al ver tal desolación –alcaldesa…

-solo llegaron y tomaron lo que teníamos –expreso aun consternada y en estado de shock –tierras y aguas –la pony violeta se le alejo entendiendo su actuar

-Spike ven, tenemos que informarle esto la princesa –escribió lo que estaba viendo y con rápidamente se la entrego al dragón, el cual solo le soplo

Por otro lado Rainbow Dash, ayudo con la limpieza levantado los tablones que podían salvarse del fuego, así paso le tiempo mientras la princesa llegaba para investigarlo

-Applejack… lamento lo paso –dijo Umbral acercando a una pony que solo veía recargada en su cerca un campo negro –solo fueron los manzanos, tu familia está bien, todo lo puedes recuperar

-pero cuanto tiempo –respondió ella completamente decaída – cuanto tiempo nos tardara

-applejack…

-pero tienes razón, tenemos que levantarnos –se levanto una sonrisa y a la vez Umbral le sonrió –pero no sé como lo haremos, si no tenemos que vender –se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su casa, con la cara melancólica, pero Umbral salto la cerca, se concentro y estampando su pesuña al suelo –Umbral ¿Qué haces?

-dándote un milagro –al mismo tiempo una neblina tranparente, cubrió todo el terreno, de pronto los arboles recuperaron sus color y las verdes hojas cubrieron su copa, segundos después, las rojas manzanas, mas grandes de las alguna vez hubiera recogido, asombrada, lentamente camino hacia Umbral mientras la extraña neblina se disipaba

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Dijo Applebloom detrás de su hermana sorprendiéndola, -pero Umbral no pudo responderle, ya que cayó desmayado y sudando frio -¡Umbral!

* * *

><p>-mi amor no te preocupes –dijo Gladius mientras abrazaba a Rarity que no dejaba de llorar, sosteniendo uno de su vestidos rotos –podemos hacer nuevos, podemos levantarnos<p>

-como philimena, la fénix de la princesa –su novio beso en los labios, y mientras ellos estaban en tal situación entraron Luna y Arch, los cuales solo dieron una risita picara –ustedes que buscan -dijo enojada, mientras se separaba de Gladius,

-sentimos interrumpir su…compresión mutua, pero la princesa Celestia llego, y nos busca a todos –los cuatro salieron y en medio de la plaza ya estaba el carruaje de la princesa destellando con su característica **luz** dorada

-Twilight, mi fiel estudiante –dijo la princesa mientras sus guardias se dividían a apoyas las reparaciones -¿Qué ha ocurrido en este lugar? ¿Quine se ha atrevido a atacar un pueblo pacífico?

-princesa –dijo la Alcaldesa ya recuperada –han sido ponys…extraños ponys, llegaron en la noche y sorpresivamente entraron a nuestras casas y… -pero no pudo terminar, ya que se sentó a llorar, mientras la princesa la consolaba tres figuras lejos de la multitud, solo sonreían

-Anhell, dejo un buen mensaje -dijo Beowolf, los tres entraron al poblado, esperaron ver la devastación de las cosechas pero se detuvieron en seco, los manzanos, trigales y otros granos como si no hubiera pasado nada, a un lado de ellos salió corriendo una pony rubia, con gran prisa que ni se fijo en ellos –no que Anhell había quemado las cosechas

-según lo que nos dijo, si –dijo el otro pony, discutieron todo el camino hasta que el pony blanco les dijo ya dentro de la cuidad

-eso lo averiguaremos, vamos entremos en este llegar y peguntemos, -dijo Northern entrando a la tienda del señor cake –buenos días, venimos de…disculpe ¿qué ha pasado aquí? –viendo como las repisas estaba tiradas y el señor cake recogiendo los escombros

-buenos días, señores –dijo con lago de tristeza en sus voz –lo lamento por ahora no tenemos nada

-solo venimos de paso, de hecho vamos para Canterlot –dijo Beowolf –pero si nos pudiera decir el camino mas rápido, se lo agradeceríamos

-el camino más rápido…seria por la granja, y más fácil ya que todo el terreno está quemado

-pero pasamos por ahí –dijo el otro pony –y no había cenizas, solo bellos manzanos, con frutos mas grandes delo que jamás hubiera visto

-y listos a ser recogidos –dijo Beowolf, los señores cake solo se quedaron callados sin querer creerles ´-no me creen

-lo siento señor, pero vimos como el fuego consumía los trigales, el huerto de manzanos…-un pony rosa entro de improvisado y con gran hiperactividad, grito con una gran sonrisa y casi sin ser entendida –ya, ya, calma, dime que pasa

-¡señor cake las cosecha regresaron, fue Umbral él solo, y después, y entonces…!-se quedo quieta, por un momento quiso voltear, pero no lo hiso, no quería una desección

-Pin… Pinkie Pie –dijo la voz, volteo y frente a ella estaba mismo pony del que se había enamorado, sin dudarlo se abalanzo a él, y abrazándolo lloro, los señores cake se conmovieron, mientras los otro dos ponys solo se quedaron quietos -Pinkie Pie, tantos años soñando con este día, pensando lo que te diría, y ahora estoy mudo,

-Northern, cada día soñé por verte e nuevo, mi amor ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-he estado en muchos lugares, me he hecho un pequeño patrimonio, pensaba ir a Canterlot, y de ahí regresar a casa como, a pedirle tu mano a tu padre, ¿pero qué haces tú en ponyville?

-me mude aquí hace tiempo, -lo jalo –ven quiero presentarte a mis amigas –los dos salieron y en un momento estaba frente a seis ponys –chicas quiero presentarles a Northern, mi amado Northern -las seis se quedaron por un momento se quedaron estáticas, sin decir nada -¿chicas?

- Pinkie Pie, desde cuando tiene s novio –dijo Twilight –oh, perdón….es un placer conocerlo, soy Twilight Sparkle,

-sí, y ellas son –apuntando con su pesuña a cada una de ellas – Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, y Trixie -las ponys lo saludaron entre todas, mientras las princesas se acercaban, los dos ponys las vieron llegar y al instante se acercaron al grupo –princesa venga, quiero presentarle a Northern –

- Pinkie Pie, ¿conoces a la princesa? –ella asintió y apunto a Twilight –ella es la alumna personal de la princesa,

-es un placer conocerlo joven -dijo la princesa –me hubiera gustado conocerlo en una situación menos triste,

- Pinkie Pie ¿te hicieron algo?

-no…pero destruyeron la tienda de los señores cake, y prendieron **fuego **a los plantíos de trigo, la verdad no se que hubieras podido hacer –mirando de reojo a una pony Pegaso gris de crin rubia, ayudaba a Arch y Muerte, cargando a Umbral –Derby se hubiera vuelto loca, pero gracias a Umbral, los cultivos volvieron,

-vaya, Umbral se paso un poco –dijo Gladius llegando a la escena –pero lo más difícil ya se resolvió, la verdad me gustaría haber estado aquí –pero poso sus ojos en los de Rarity –pero no hubiera hecho nada, por cierto soy Gladius –dijo levantando la pesuña al desconocido

-mi nombre es Northern, y ellos son mis amigos, Beowolf, y Menphis –es un placer dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-princesa, -dijo Northern –yo…-el sonido de un aullido se escucho, seguido por 6 ponys con las mismas armaduras, cuatro llevaban arcos y flechas y los dos ultimo, espadas en sus lomos, entrando en la ciudad, todos los lugareños los reconocieron y al instante retrocedieron, los guardias se pusieron entre ellos y las princesas, mientras Gladius y sus hermanos solo observaban, por el otro lado Northern, y sus amigos se alejaron para ver a la distancia

-exigimos hablar con su gobernante –dijo uno de ellos con tono autoritario, pero uno de los guardias se interpuso

-¿bajo qué razón? –el pony de en medio metió su hocico en una bolsa que tenia al costado y saco una red que contenía las coronas de reyes, pero aun colocadas sobres los cráneos de sus anteriores dueños, los habitantes, los presentes retrocedieron con horror, la princesa se acercó al mensajero que volvió a colocar la red en la bolsa

-¿a que han venido, con tal demostración?-exclamo conteniendo el asco -¿Qué buscan en mi pacifico reino?

-Ho señora, solo hemos venido a darle el mensaje de mi señor, gran señor de las tierras del norte, nuestros señor, Odín III

-¿Cuál es su mensaje?

-tierras y aguas –dijo secamente, mientras –si valora la vida mas que ha su completa aniquilación, escuche bien princesa, el rey conquista y controla todo en lo que posa sus ojos, tiene un ejército tan grande que hace temblar la tierra, pero lo único que el rey desea de ustedes es la simple oferta de tierras y aguas, una simple nuestra de la sumisión de Equestria, a la voluntad de nuestro rey –la princesa se quedo callada, y por un momento, para todos los presentes, el tiempo se detuvo

-¿sumisión? –Dijo finalmente –me veo en la penosa necesidad de rechazar su oferta, pero Equestria, ha sido libre desde siempre -el mensajero solo se rio, mientras que en una colina cercana tres figuras sonreían con satisfacción, en sus ojos –esa es mi contestación a su rey, pero si desea resolverlo, por medios diplomáticos estoy dispuesta a escucharlo

-oye, esa es una de mis telas –dijo Rarity a uno de ellos, el cual tenía entre sus ropajes, una tela fina, ya manchada con lodo, sin pensar en mas ella trato de quitársela, pero le pony solo la aparto –escucha, devuélveme la tela y nadie resultara herido –Gladius trato de acercarse pero Muerte y Arch se lo impidieron, lo mismo hicieron Twilight y Applejack – ¡suéltenseme!

-Rarity, por favor –dijo Twilight sujetándola -este no es el momento para tus escenas

-ella tiene razón –dijo Applejack –no vez lo que pasa –pero la pony se soltó y en un arranque de rabia le quito la tela, la princesa estaba por entrar cuando el pony se volteo y levantando su pesuña, le propino tremendo golpe en la mejilla, -¡Rarity! -los 8 guardias salieron disparados a atacarlo pero los dos ponys de espadas solo se quedaron ahí, en la colina Northern observaba como los guardias personales de las princesas, eran repelidos sin dificultad,

-según veo –dijo Bowolf -este reino será realmente fácil

-si esos guardias son los protectores de las princesas –dijo Northern –en tres semanas, coronare a mi reina –mirando de reojo a Pinkie pie que estaba estática junto a Fluttershy, que había empezado a llorar –dejen me despido y… -no termino la frase, ya que al voltear, Gladius ya había sacado su espada y sin que el pony armado lo viera, llego a él y le atravesó la garganta, el segundo saco su espada y la levanto, pero Gladius detuvo el golpe y velozmente corto tres veces el torso del pony, los arqueros sacaron su arcos y flechas pero antes de que primero la colocara en la cuerda, el Pegaso llego y con precisión le abrió el vientre, empañando su cuerpo con la sangre de a aquel, tomo la espada y la lanzo para terminar destrozándole la cabeza, mientras el cuerpo caía, tomo la espada de nuevo y con su filo empapado en sangre coloco la punta en el cuello del último -¿Quién pepinos es ese pony?

-vienes con cráneos de reyes conquistados hasta mi ciudad amada –dijo Gladius con ira y odio en su ojos, el mensajero sintió una punzada en su columna, mientras la princesas veían tan grotesco espectáculos, solo sus hermanos se quedaban impasibles –insultan a mi amada –Rarity aun sostenía el pedazo de tela, y no dejaba de contemplar esa parte de Gladius que no conocía –amenazas a este pueblo con muerte, **destrucción**, y esclavitud…¡ve y dile a tu rey, que ya hemos recibido su mensaje!…contempla la contestación

-mi rey te conocerá, antes que tu siquiera lo veas a los ojos,

-Ancio ese día, para conducirlo a los abismos del cielo –el arquero salió corriendo no sin antes voltear, solo para contemplar a aquel pony, que no lo dejaba de ver a los ojos, penetrantes y deseosos de sangre, apenas el pony entro en la follaje Gladius se dirigió al rio para limpiarse la sangre que tenía tanto en parte dela cara, el pecho y las patas delanteras – ¿acaso este es mi destino? ¿Mi sola presencia? –miro al cielo orando –señor, si esta es tu voluntad, que así sea – sintió pasos aproximarse a él, y sin voltear supo quien era –princesa Celestia, perdone mi actuar –al princesa se detuvo en seco

-noes por eso a lo que he venido, con ver las reacciones de...ellos -dijo con tristeza en los ojos –querían provocarnos, por ello tengo que pedirle algo

-sí, eso era lo único que querían-dijo Gladius aun limpiándose las pesuñas- solo ver como actuaba ante esto, y por lo que vi, tanto tiempo de paz en sus tierras, ahora le entregan la factura –en la tienda e los señores cake ya salían las muffins del día, y Pinkie Pie tomo el primero y se lo dio a su amor, el cual lo recibió no sin antes ver de reojo la ventana donde se veía a la princesa regresando con el pony rojo -sí, lo sé, y lo acepto

-Pinkie, me tengo que retirar –dijo Northern, pero al momento la pony rosa lo tomo de la pata y no quiso soltarlo

-no te vayas, por favor, apenas nos reencontramos

-lo sé pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender, pero te prometo que pronto volveré, y con algo tan importante que tu padre me dará su bendición, para casarnos –ella aun con lágrimas lo soltó, el camino hacia los señores cake –por favor cuídenla, es todo lo que me mantiene vivo –pos dos panaderos asintieron, pero al salir él y Gladius se miraron de reojo, ¿acaso sabían cada uno su papel en el futuro? Nadia lo sabe solo ellos, ya fuera de la ciudad tomaron la misma rota de su mensajero el cual seguía con nervios –tranquilo, yo también lo vi,- dijo en cuanto llego al campamento, entro en su tienda, y frente a sus generales dijo –lo primero, no avanzaremos a ponyville

-pero señor

-lo se Warhorse, es el camino más rápido a Canterlot, pero también esta alguien que no quiero lastimas, además algo me dice que vendrán a buscarnos,

* * *

><p>-Rarity, puedo pasar -dijo Gladius frente a la puerta de la habitación de su pony –se...que…no sé cómo explicarte mmi reacción…yo…yo…bueno, la princesa sabe ahora de la amenaza…y me pidió que ayude en las acciones e defensa…Rarity, por favor –Gladius estaba por dar la media vuelta cuando al puerta se abrió<p>

-Gladius, lo que hiciste –dijo ella con algo de timidez, Gladius estaba por llorar, la había perdido –fue lo más valiente que he visto –Gladius se sorprendió con la contestación, en vez de miedo en sus palabras había amor y comprensión

-pero, pero, pero, pero

-Gladius, cuando me hablaste de quien eras –le acomodo la crin y con calma de dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿y cómo la ayudaras?

-mañana la princesa, vendrá con su generales, aquí veremos que hacer,

-pero porque aquí

-porque este es el camino más rápido Canterlot –entro lentamente al cuarto, y cerró la puerta, los dos no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, por un momento le tiempo era suyo, la vida era suya, la creación era suya –Rarity si el amarte es un pecado –dijo acercándose a su rostro –ante ti, ante tus amigas, ante las princesas, a ante mi dios, me declaro pecador –ambos e abrazaron y dándose un profundo beso dejaron que la luna alumbrara la habitación a través de la ventana

* * *

><p>Me amarás, te amaré<p>

Porque vengo lo sé, desde más allá de los tiempos,

De un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,

Queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere

Mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar,

Un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte

Sé que no es normal, un amor inmortal


	15. Los 300

**como dije en el capitulo anterior aqui si habra lgo de una batalla, pero no puse el arguemnto, espero que ustedes lo imaginen, por lo emas les prometo qu hare del siguiente con descriccion del sitio,**

**disfruten i historia, la cancion del finl es de un grupo llamado WARCRY, su nombre es NANA, ya sabran porque**

* * *

><p>Los 300<p>

* * *

><p>-me pregunto ¿Qué pasa por tu mente ahora, Gladius? –Dijo Arch mirando la luna afuera de la cueva que usaba como casa –comparto tu incógnita –tan concentrado estaba que no noto que una figura oscura se le acercaba lentamente<p>

-Arch –dijo una voz dulce y tierna, sorprendiendo al jinete, se volteo para contemplar a su amada Luna alumbra por su astro, tan magnífica se veía - ¿qué? - pregunto Luna al ver que su novio la veía muy atentamente. A lo mejor le había salido otra cabeza y Arch no se lo quería decir.

-adoro cuando la luz de la luna cae sobre tu rostro y tu estas tan feliz –dijo Arch sin dejar de quitar sus ojos de tan hermoso espectáculo -Pareces intocable

-Ho Arch, eso es tan dulce...creo –dijo entrando un poco a aquella caverna –y dime ¿aquí vives? –el solo asintió –pero pensé que dormías en casa de alguno de tus hermanos

-y no te equivocas –saliendo de la cueva apareció Umbral presentando un estado similar al de la resaca –Luna, ven, pasa, tengo algo que mostrarte –los dos entraron y en medio de una roca que hacía de mesa encontró unos planos –esta será nuestra casa, ya compre el terreno, y pensaba comenzar a construir mañana, pero ahora no se que pase

-Arch, no me importa nada –dijo Luna abrazándolo tiernamente –solo me importa que estaremos juntos, ya sea en un palacio, o en una cabaña –ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso profundo, tan profundo que no les importo que tenia publico hasta que hablo

-hey, no coman pan frente al hambriento –dijo Umbral, ya algo recuperado pero aun mareado –hermano recuérdame jamás volverlo a hacer,

-por cierto ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ni yo ni mi hermana podemos hacerlo

-simple –dijo Arch –es el hambre misma, puede convertir densos bosques en desiertos estériles a voluntad –Luna retrocedió un poco con algo de horror –pero también convertir los mismos en praderas fértiles, pero resulta para él, mas difícil, y necesita más poder,

-pero, si puedes hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo hace todo el tiempo? –dijo Luna, soñando verlo hacer crecer los trigales las manzanas y a todos los sin temerle a no tener que comer al final del invierno

-porque va contra mi naturaleza –dijo Umbral contemplando al alba que ya venía –Arch será mejor que vallamos a ponyville, Gladius nos ha de estar esperando –los tres emprendieron le vuelo

* * *

><p>Gladius estaba igualmente contemplando las estrellas, que pensamientos pasaban por su mente, solo él lo sabía, el los conocía, y solo él podía imaginarlos, se volteo para contemplar en el lecho de la cama, Rarity recostada, cubierta por una delgada manta de seda, durmiendo tan tranquila, lentamente se le acerco y paso su pesuña juguetonamente por sobre su lomo<p>

-espero que tus labios –dijo Rarity despertándose - termine lo que tu pesuña comenzó

-Rarity, vi los mapas y tengo un plan –dijo sentándose en la cama, pero bajo la cabeza –no para ganar de una vez, solo para resistir lo suficiente

-¿para qué?

-para que la princesa Celestia prepare un ejército, bien adiestrado para la batalla

-entonces porque tan distante

-pro que a través de las palabras de ese mensajero podría destruir lo que amo –dijo con tristeza mientras Rarity se acomodaba para quedar a su misma altura –no quiero volver a ser lo que fui, simplemente no quiero

-Gladius, tu siempre serás para mi ese pony al que le di ni corazón –dijo ella tomando con su pesuña el mentón de Gladius y acercándolo a ella con ternura, con lentitud ambos se recostaron el uno junto al otro, pero la luz del alba y **los **ruidos de carruajes hicieron que se levantaran, a través de la ventana, por la calle principal un contingente de ponys venia, era la guarida real, delante de ellos un carruaje traía a Ironhorse, y los funcionarios

El carruaje se detuvo al frente de al alcaldía de donde salió la alcaldesa acompañada por la princesa Celestia, no tardaron mucho en llegar Twilight y las demás, una vez adentro todos entraron a una habitación con una mesa redonda en el centro

-princesa, la mejor opción que tenemos se esperar a que vengan a nosotros y aquí tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, tal vez podamos convérselos de que es una tontería todo esto –dijo uno de los dignatarios

-quizás podemos convérselos de que regresen –dijo Fluttershy, esperanzada, todo eso fue seguido por las demás, hasta la princesa Celestia estuvo de acuerdo, solo seis ponys permanecían impasibles, con la alegría que irradiaba tal afirmación Gladius se levanto y enérgicamente y golpeo con su pesuña la mesa

-¿qué tonterías están diciendo? –Grito con fuerza luego miro la princesa –el envió a saquear ponyville, y luego envía a sus mensajeros, no para informarnos de esto, sino para decirle de nuestra reacción, a su rey

-escuche amigo, dijo uno de los dignatarios -¿usted que sabe sobre situaciones como estas? Sobre todo después de la forma como se desenvolvió

-conozco lo suficiente como para decir que ninguno de ustedes está preparado para algo como esto

-joven Gladius -dijo la princesa Celestia –comprendo su actitud, pero mis guardias ya han enfrentado a dragones, y las portadoras de la armonía han vencido a dos grandes amenazas de Equestria,

-princesa Celestia –dijo Umbral –una cosa es un dragón, y otra cosa es la bestia está hecha de lanzas y espadas, –por un momento nadie hablo mientras se miraban los unos a los otros, sin esperar nada mas Gladius tomo un mapa y lo extendió sobre la mesa, y clavando una daga dijo

-si queremos vencerlos –dijo sin soltar le mango del cuchillo –tenemos que detenerlos en este punto –quito el cuchillo para dejarles ver un paso a través de dos enorme acantilados -este es el único paso que pueden usar para llegar a Canterot, ponyville, y a toda Equestria

-él tiene razón, princesa tenemos que alistarnos –dijo Ironhorse –la guardia está lista para marcha ahora mismo

-no –dijo Arch –por lo que vimos ayer, ninguno de los guardias está listo para la contienda, serían como corderos disfrazados de lobos…lanzándose hacia tigres armado hasta los dientes –todos quedaron con la miraba baja pero Gladius levanto la pesuña

-yo puedo hacerlos guerreros indiscutibles en la batalla –dijo con nostalgia pero su voz delataba un profundo dolor –pero habrá un precio, lo que hare no podrá ser retirado, ni por su magia,

-por lo que observe, usted Gladius, y usted Arch, tienen razón –dijo la princesa dando un gran suspiro –pero no deseo precipitarme, si hay forma de resolver esto sin derramar sangre, entonces ay que intentarlo –obviamente eso no es lo que querían escuchar Gladius –hoy nos encaminaremos a este paso –dijo señalando el mapa, al fin todos habían salido, la princesa se encamino hacia los miembros de su guardia, para pasar lista, ante la mirada de los cuatro

-es un gran error lo que está haciendo –dijo Gladius mientras caminaba hacia la boutique, pero fue detenido cuando lo llamo un pony –Ironhorse ¿pensé que estarías cuidando a la princesa?

-la verdad sí, pero lo que usted dijo es más importante –bajo la cabeza y casi en un susurro –no estamos listos para esto, de hecho no poseemos un ejercito

-¿Cómo es eso? –Dijo Gladius sin entender lo que decía -¿Cómo es eso?

-lo que escuchaste –apunto a donde estaban toda la guardia –estos **300**, son todo el ejercito, entiende

-no tengo palabras para describir esto –dijo Gladius, en su mente se formaron las ideas y pensamientos de todo lo que podría decir, más solo se limito a dar una solo frase –que la providencia nos tenga piedad –se encamino a donde estaba la princesa, la cual encontró con las demás, sin más que decir tomo una resolución, y sin más dio la media vuelta y regreso a la boutique

* * *

><p>-princesa -dijo Twilight acercándose a la princesa Celestia –usted piensa que es la mejor opción –al princesa solo se volteo, y con su mirada, Twilight dedujo la respuesta, le rostro de su gobernante mostraba duda y temor<p>

-mi fiel estudiante –dijo ella con titubeo –no se lo pase, pero si puedo impedir fluyan lo ríos de sangre por mi amada Equestria, hare lo que sea necesario –Twilight regreso adonde sus amigas seguida por la princesa –niñas –dijo sonriéndoles a las seis –las necesito aquí en ponyville, los elementos de la armonía podrían der nuestra única esperanza

-Princesa –dijo una voz llegando al lugar –si va a hacer eso –dijo Gladius llevando una caja de madera negra –escúcheme al menos –al princesa sintió –Arch te quiero aquí, listo a adiestrar a las tropas

-¿estas tropas? –dijo Applejack

-no –respondió –las que la princesa convocara por medio de la leva, Umbral, necesito que regreses a la instalación Forerunner, y la pongas en línea de nuevo

-¡¿Qué? –Dijo Twilight con espanto –pero esas cosas casi nos matan a –lo que Gladius solo se limito a voltear a su hermano

-por ello también necesito que los reprogrames, -su hermano estaba algo indeciso sobre eso -para que luchen a nuestro lado, como ultimo recurso

-pero si lo hago, existe el riesgo que alguien se dé cuenta –dijo Umbral, apuntando su pesuña al cielo -¿estás seguro hermano?

-sin sacrificios no hay victoria –se dirigió a su ultimo hermano –Muerte no te pediría algo –dijo colocando su pesuña en el hombro de su hermano –si supiera que no puedes hacerlo –el pony solo asintió –bien, hermano, tú te quedaras y cuidaras de tu esposa –mirando a fluttershy la cual se sonrojo –y cuidaras a tu hijo…tan simple como eso

-pero… pero… pero…hermano yo...

-por que se cómo eres, tu no lastimarías a nadie, aun siendo quien eres –el pony bayo bajo la cabeza mientras su hermano le dirigía la palabra a la princesa –yo iré con la guardia, si no conseguimos nada, tratare de resistir lo suficiente para que ustedes –apuntando con su pesuña a todos los presentes –estén listos para obtener la victoria –todos asintieron menos Rarity que mostro una mirada triste y temerosa –por ello princesa le pido de todo corazón que me una a la pony que amo, en sagrado matrimonio –todas se acercaron a él, y Rarity lo abrazo mientras sacaba un anillo, se hincaba y se lo ponía en al pesuña, ante las miradas extasiadas de todas las demás, hasta Trixie suspiro

-Mi amor –dijo Gladius acercándose a Rarity –me hubiera gustado darte una boda tan hermosa como tú, perdóname –la pony sol se limito a besarlo en la mejilla, ya todos estaban dentro de la alcaldía,

-no me importa -dijo ella con alegría en so voz –solo me importa estar contigo, solo prométeme que volverás a mi lado –los dos se separaron, al lado de Gladius estaban Arch Umbral, y Spike, y al lado de Rarity estaban Fluttershy, Twilight y Luna la princesa ahí mismo hiso toda la ceremonia, y al final se dieron el beso que los convertía en marido y mujer

Afuera de ponyville ya marchaban la guardia, al frete iba la princesa, escoltada por Ironhorse y los demás dignatarios, Gladios se quedo en la retaguardia acompañando a su esposa,

* * *

><p>-así que le único camino es por este paso –dijo Northern contemplando un gran mapa en el centro de su tienda –que hay de esta zona costera, ¿podemos cruzarla?<p>

-envié algunos drakar exploradores –dijo Beowolf -al parecer los corales que hay, no permiten el paso, intentar cruzarlo sería lo mismo que perder la guerra

-¿por tierra? –dijo Warhorse

-hay un paso, pero está a seis días de camino –respondió otro pony

-yo lo conozco –dijo Northern -termina en un punto muy lejano de Canterlot, en una zona por demás desolada, no nos conviene, ¿qué hay de los pegasos?

-lo siento mi señor –dijo Anhell –pero la zona sobre los peñascos tiene mucha neblina y por la topografía, creemos que hay demasiados picos saliente, si enviamos a todos nuestros pegasos, no pasaran mas de ¾ de total,

-entonces este paso es la única forma, bien, Warhorse envía un grupo para que lo aseguren,

-si señor – entro un mensajero –señor parece que tenemos una tormenta, lo preferible es mantenernos aquí pasta que pase la tempestad –al mismo tiempo atravesando el angosto corredor venían los guardias reales, algunos se llegaron a adelantar y contemplaron los barcos, una flota tan grande que se perdía en la horizonte

* * *

><p>-¿estos…son los nórticos? –Dijo uno de los soldados al acercarse al borde del acantilado -¡princesa, tiene que venir! –a princesa a acerco al borde y contemplando los barco hiso brillar su cuerno y con rapidez la tormenta tomo fuerza, como jamás se hubiera visto en aquellos lugares<p>

-esto parece lluvia –dijo Gladius cubriendo con sus ala, a Rarity

-¡veamos a esos infelices, enfrentar los amorosos brazos de Equestria! –la tormenta llego con gran violencia, Celestia azota el cielo con relámpagos, y golpea los barcos con viento huracanado, con la esperanza de que con esto los convenga a regresar a su tierra, todo ello seguido por grito de victoria de sus tropas, mas solo uno tiene sus reservas, solo Gladius

* * *

><p>-majestad, los barcos están encallando –grito uno entrando con violencia el atienda dejando ver la torrente de agua que caía sobre ellos –tenemos que hacer algo –peo el rey solo se limito a asomarse, para luego solo volver adentro a seguir viendo los mapas, de pronto Anhell llego y con rapidez quito al soldado y con vos apresurada dijo<p>

-señor, un grupo de ponys, viene por la brecha

-cuantos –dijo Warhorse

-no muchos, muy pocos como para realizar un ataque –los tres salieron y efectivamente, se veían a la distancia podían ver u8n grupo de ponys en medio de la saliente, al frente venia una alicornio -¿quien será?

-señores parece que la princesa Celestia viene a solucionar las cosas por medio pacíficos –dijo Northern, entro en la tienda y se puso su armadura y su casco y tomo su espada, escudo y una lanza –no hay porque no ser civilizados –se encamino con sus generales hacia donde estaba la princesa Celestia

-supongo que usted es el rey Odín III –dijo la princesa Celestia, al ver llegar a un grupo de ponys, uno de ello, tenían una máscara que le impedía verle el rostro y su marca cutie estaba tapada por su armadura, el pony sol Northern o asintió, sin prestar atención en el resto del grupo –he venido a discutir una solución por demás apropiada, para evitar un conflicto que no tiene que haber –el pony de la máscara se le acerco, y se coloco al frente de la princesa

-veo que es clara y objetiva en sus resoluciones –dijo Northern –y tengo una solución, que ha ambos nos resultaría beneficiosa

-estoy dispuesta a escuchar y a llegar a un acuerdo

-entonces, lo diré fácil…queremos todo este territorio, del bosque everfreed, a partir de esta costa

-por supuesto –dijo ella dando una gran sonrisa –el bosque everfree, aunque es una región salvaje, sin control alguno

-pero con gran potencial –dijo el esbozando una gran sonrisa -pero hay algo mas –eso dejo sorprendida a la princesa y con atención escucho las únicas palabras que le quietaron la alegría de sus labios –deseo la ciudad de Canterlot, solo eso, y no habrá necesidad de una guerra innecesaria….no es lo que usted desea –al princesa solo retrocedió un poco

-no…no…no puedo darle lo que pide –dijo con tartamudez –Canterlot, nunca lo entregare, jamás –se dio la vuelta y lentamente regreso a donde estaba su sequito, mas tarde llego con Twilight y los demás , solo dijo –ironhorse, comenzó la guerra –a momento el pony salió corriendo para llegar con los demás guardias, pero Gladius lo interceptor

-tenemos que ver a que nos enfrentaremos, antes que nada mas –los dos y otro pony caminaron con sigilo hacia uno de los bordes del acantilado donde se veía el campamento enemigo

-vi que encallaban las naves –dijo Ironhorse al contemplar la gran cantidad de ponys y barcos que cubrían con sus tiendas toda la extensión de la costa, sus hogueras alumbraban de tan forma que las estrellas apenas eran visibles -¿Cómo es posible

-solo viste una parte del monstruo que ese rey posee –dijo Gladius

-no puede haber victoria aquí –respondió Ironhorse pero al voltear para ver el rostro de Gladius, lo vio sonreír – ¿porque estas feliz?

-pony, escucha –dijo Gladius susurrando –he peleado incontables veces, a veces contra enemigos que tu solo verías en tus peores pesadillas, jamás vi un adversario que me ofreciera una digna batalla….así que espero que entere todos los guerreros que le acompaña, exista uno que me ofrezca un digno enfrentamiento –los tres regresaron pero Gladius se quedo atrás para estar con sus pensamientos, mas apenas se alejaron sintió una presencia acercándose por su derecha se volteo y efectivamente había un pony, Twilight llego de la nada y con rapidez se interpuso entre Gladius y ese pony

-¿Quién eres…lo que seas? –El pony era negro como Muerte, su crin y pesuñas exhalaban fuego, su cuerno era una cuchilla afilada, un símbolo tribal de una lanza su marca cutie-¿Qué diablos eres? –Pero Gladius la quieto de su camino y se aproximo al pony –Glaidius…aléjate –pero él no le hiso caso

-dime algo extraño –dijo con calma sin mostrar terror –estoy ante una pesadilla ¿o estoy errado? –El pony solo asintió, mientras Twilight se aparto a escuchar la conversación -¿Por qué estas en estas tierras?

-he venido a ponerme a su servicio –dijo el pony bajando la cabeza –por favor señor, permítame pelear a su lado, y vengar a mis hermanos

-¿por qué vengarlos? Son la encarnación de los terrores de todos los seres vivos

-mi pueblo habito, en las montañas humeantes donde no hay más que humo y desolación, hasta que llego ese Odín III, peleamos con valor pero inimaginablemente, fuimos vencidos –Gladius escucho lo ultimo abriendo los ojos de golpe –por favor permítame redimir a mi pueblo

-¿Qué hay de los demás de tu raza?

-murieron en l tormenta –Gladius solo se limito a estrecharle la pesuña –soy Warcry -y los tres comenzaron a bajar, pero al llegar la princesa Celestia estaba ya al frente de todos

-joven Gladius –dijo ella prestando atención al nuevo miembro –espero que comprenda que no puedo permitir que usted o cualquier miembro de su familia, se enfrasquen en esta contienda –Gladius quiso protestar pero su novia se lo impidió –el pido que nos acompañe de regreso a Canterlot –despido a Ironhorse, comenzó a marcharse pero Gladius como rayo lo llevo lejos del grupo y susurrándole dijo

-escúchame, tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay victoria aquí –exclamo tratando de que regresara a canterlot con el resto –no vale la pena quedarte y morir sin razón

-usted dijo que este campo nos daba ventaja –respondió optimista

-si, pero tu tropas no están listan para esto, serán como corderos, andando hacia lobos

-lo lamento pero obedeceré a la princesa, en ella confió

-solo prométeme algo, si puedes zafarte de esto, hazlo y no dudes –Gladius se encamino hacia el grupo mientras los guardias se quedaban contemplando el cielo, solo dos ponys voltearon deseosos de poder regresar, y poder pelear, mas en el instante en que ya e había ido, un terremoto se presento, y todos los presentes temieron que las rocas les cayeran encima, fue cuando uno delo presente apunto hacia el otro extremo del angosto corredor, y con temor observaron a cientos de ponys con lanzas y escudos y lanzas avanzando hacia ellos, pero ironhorse aun con el miedo ordeno formación de batalla y con valor recibió al enemigo

* * *

><p>El atardecer recibía tan espantoso espectáculo de la guerra, los cuervos se daban un festín, y aunque los ponys nórtico se habían retirado, para dejarles comer, no iba ser por mucho tiempo<p>

El enemigo se ha ido

Pero pronto ha de volver

Cuando suenen sus tambores

De seguro moriré

Lentamente Ironhorse trato de levantarse para contemplar el espectáculo de sus amigos compañeros y hermanos, aquellos que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo…muertos, ya no podía hablar, solo sintió dolor

Han muerto todos los míos

Solo yo... sigo en pie

Todos eran mis amigos

Pero pronto los veré

Trato de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió se arrastro un poco dejando ver a su paso una línea de sangre que provenía de su pecho, quiso dar un grito pero su voz se había ido

Pues yo también estoy herido

Herido de gravedad

Lo sé al ver correr mi sangre

Ávida de mí escapar

Trato de acomodar su cuerpo para ver el atardecer, recordó hacia unos días cundo fue al hablar con una pony, al fin iba a su primera cita, soñaba con tener familia, y ahora contemplaba todo lo que no viviría, por que no escucho a Gladius, se pregunto,

Flashback

-escúchame, tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay victoria aquí –exclamo Galdius tratando de que regresara a canterlot con el resto –no vale la pena quedarte y morir sin razón

-usted dijo que este campo nos daba ventaja –respondió optimista

-sí, pero tu tropas no están listan para esto, serán como corderos, andando hacia lobos

-lo lamento pero obedeceré a la princesa, en ella confió

-solo prométeme algo, si puedes zafarte de esto, hazlo y no dudes

Fin flashback

De este cuerpo malherido

Que nunca dudo en arriesgar

Su vida en pos de un sueño

Que ya no conseguirá

se arrastro hacia una lanza rota que tenia atado el estandarte de la princesa y con ayuda de la misma se levanto, tomo el pedazo de tela y lo ato a otra lanza tirada, aun forzándose a respirar se recargo en ella, y miro hacia el norte

Me atare a mi estandarte

Fiel símbolo de mi fe

Si llega antes la muerte

Que ellos me encuentren en pie

Aun soportando el dolor y la lenta agonía de su vida, recogió una espada y con pose de batalla se coloco esperándolos, gritando

-¡aquí sigo en pie, vengan por mi! –pero no pudo más se arrodillo cansado pero tomo fuerza de quien sabe dónde y volvo a incorporarse –aun queda un guardia real

En pie y desafiante

Como yo siempre viví

Que tengan claro en sus mentes

Que yo jamás me rendí

Su esfuerzo ya le cobraba la partida, estada perdiendo la vista, veía borroso, pero no le importo, con algo de fuerza dijo con palabra entrecortadas

-dulce muerte…ten piedad…de mi,…dame…Tiempo,…por piedad -dijo mientras su saliva lentamente era reemplazada por la sangre que salía de su boca –un…poco mas…que pronto…han de volver

Y estoy perdiendo el sentido

Ya casi no puedo ver

Muerte espera un momento

Que pronto han de volver

De su visión una silueta se presento, el atento, levanto la espada lo mas que pudo listo a pelear con lo que fuera, mas fue su sorpresa cuando de pronto su vista aclaro, dejándole ver a una hermosa yegua como jamás había presenciado, rivalizaba con la pricesa, una belleza que su mente imagino en otro mundo otra existencia, blanca como la nueve, y hermosos crines doradas, portando armadura de plata, cubierta por un manto blanco, ella iba cantando hermosa canción, una que el reconoció con amor y nostalgia

Veo venir una dama sonriendo hacia mí

Si esa dama es la muerte

¿Quién tiene miedo a morir?

Viene cantando una nana

-¿quién eres? –Dijo tranquilamente como si ella hubiera curado sus heridas, con su sola presencia –jovencita…vallase…ellos…-pero la pony no lo dejo terminar tomos u pesuña y de pronto para él, ya no estaba en ese acantilado, era una puerta dorada, al otro lado, su madre lo esperaba con los brazo abiertos, contando la misma canción –a donde me llevas

-a un lugar, donde descansaras –dijo ella con el sonido de un arroyo –deja tu espada, que a donde vamos no la usaras mas

De mi tierra natal

Me la cantaba mi madre

Nunca la podré olvidar

Oh. Oh. Oh...

El ejercito notico regreso y al frente de la comitiva iba ya Northern y los generales, pero se detuvieron en seco la contemplar aquel pony de pie, dos guerreros se le aproximaron desenvainando sus espadas pero se detuvieron al ver que ya estaba muerto, mas se sorprendieron cuando notaron que los cuervos no toaban respetaban esa osamenta

-mi señor Northern –dijo Helios la revisar el cuerpo –este pony debe ser enterrado como a nuestros héroes

-¿Por qué, druida?–dijo Beowolf desafiante –no es de los nuestros, y a su ejército lo derrotamos sin baja alguna, no merece es honor

-no es lo que ha pensado el padre eterno –dijo desafiante -aquí lo ha recogido una walkiria –todos presentes se quedaron atónitos –el no hacerlo nos condena -sin dudarlo trajeron un manto blanco tomaron el cuerpo con delicadeza, lo envolvieron, Anhell recogio el standarte, con delicadeza lo ato a la pata derecha, y cuando la luna ya estaba en lo alto un drakar se hiso a la mar, seguido del zumbar de una flecha que lo incendio, mientras en la costa se escuchaban canciones de guerra y amor

Glorioso


	16. Eterna y sagrada

**Los jinetes sueltan sus riendas, las tinieblas llegarán, La pregunta o la respuesta al mal...La esperanza nos deslumbra, ¿cuál será nuestro final?**

* * *

><p>La noche ya caía sobre la siempre bella ciudad de Canterlot, para sus habitantes la noche pasaba como de costumbre, con algún baile o alguna celebración, lo menos en lo que pensaban era una guerra que se cernía sobre ellos, solo cuatro ponys permanecían contemplando el horizonte<p>

-no puedo creer que la princesa sea tan tonta –dijo Gladius con enojo en sus palabras –enviar a tan pocos ponys, sin experiencia alguna –golpeo fuertemente el barandal del balcón donde estaban

-solo fueron a morir,-dijo Muerte en la misma pose que Gladius -era lo mismo que enviarlos a fusilar

-ya hermano –dijo Arch –confía en la princesa –pero el solo se volteo por un momento, para volver a observar el horizonte de pronto un viento vino desde el bosque -¿hermano? – más Gladius y Warcry corrieron al interior del castillo –ese olor… ¡Ironhorse!

-¿A dónde irá con tanta prisa? –Se dijo Twilight, desde el patio, mirando detenidamente el balcón tanto que no se dio cuenta que una silueta se aproximaba a ella con lentitud, volteo y se asusto -¡haaaaaa!

-ya cálmate –dijo Warcry – soy yo niña, pero dime ¿Qué haces espiando?

-yo…yo… ¡yo no estoy espiando! –expreso indignada, pero solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de unicornio, por la cual se sonriso ligeramente –solo estaba… ¿pero tú qué haces aquí?

-solo vine a pensar –dijo con nostalgia –saber que ser el ultimo de tu especie te hace ver las cosas de un modo distinto –Twilight no supo que decir, por un momento sintiendo lastima por él, se le acerco para abrazarle, mas Warcry la aparto diciendo –no quiero tu lastima, ahora… – la pony aun así lo abrazo, apenas sintió el cálido cuerpo de Twilight tocando el suyo, lloro –**eterna**….mi padre solía decir que nuestra raza era eterna…mírala ahora…¿Qué tenemos de eterna?...soy el ultimo…soy el ultimo- Twilight estaba por dejarlo recostado en la hierba pero él se aferro a ella –no me dejes…por favor…no me dejes

* * *

><p>-princesa –dijo una voz de entre las paredes de los aposentos de la princesa Celestia, ella estaba dormida y aquella voz al despertó, miro a todos lados –princesa –la voz se repitió más fuerte<p>

-¿Quién está ahí? –Grito la princesa con autoridad –exijo que te muestres –se volteo y en un rincón estaba Ironhorse, pero se veía diferente, tranquilo, sereno, ella le sonrió –Ironhorse, tu presencia me dice ya todo se ha solucionado –pero el pony solo se le acerco y con delicadeza le dio un beso en los labios, la princesa quedo impactada, y casi paralizada

-princesa -Dijo este –fallamos –camino hacia el balcón –sabe princesa, siempre la he amado –la princesa lo siguió solo para detenerse de golpe, en el balcón había un ser como jamás había visto, un ser bípedo que portaba una armadura dorada, estaba de pie, esperando al pony, en cuanto los dos estuvieron juntos un destello de luz se cimbró sobre toda la habitación, al mismo tiempo Gladius entro con algunos guardias solo para ver un montón de estrellas desaparecer

-princesa, lo lamento –dijo Gladius, mientras salía corriendo hacia las demás habitaciones, sin pensarlo dos veces entro apresuradamente a donde los demas estaban y con voz profunda exclamo –ustedes, conmigo ahora –así tan rápido como lo digo, todos ya se hallaban corriendo entre las calles de la ciudad

-Gladius ¿qué pasa? –Dijo Rarity mientras era cargada, pero Gladius solo se limitó a acelerar el paso, por fin no tardaron mucho antes de llegar a su destino, los hangares de dirigibles – ¿por qué estamos aquí? –en ello apareció un empleado sorprendido por la pequeña multitud

-buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –dijo este

-necesito un dirigible ahora –el empleado es taba por decir algo cuando miro de reojo a la princesa Luna, y la momento comenzó preparar el dirigible más hermoso que tenía,-dígame donde están los demás empleados –el pony solo apunto a los festejos de la distancia, más cuando ya estaba listo Gladius se le acerco y con preocupación dijo –dígame tiene esposa e hijos –el empleado extrañado por la pregunta asintió, apuntando a una pequeña casita casi junto al hangar –escuche tráigalos –el pony solo salió corriendo, en ellos Twilight le pregunto

-Gladius ¿qué pasa, acaso tenías pensado una cita romántica para todas nosotras?

-escucha pony –dijo Warcry –es mejor que salgan antes de que nos resulte imposible, sacarlas –antes de que Twilight preguntar algo más, el empleado llego con su esposa y sus dos potrillos, los tres es inclinaron ante la princesa, y subieron acompañados por el resto de las ponys, mas cinco ponys y un dragón es quedaron de pie en la plataforma

Escuche princesa, -dijo Gladius –en cuanto lleguen a ponyville, envié mensajes de leva a todas la ciudades –al princesa solo asintió –Arch, comienza a entrenarlos lo más posible –el pony también asintió –Umbral, tú te encargas de reactivar esa instalación **y **puede que necesitemos a los centinelas –Umbral por un momento quiso decir algo pero su hermano se adelantó –sí, sé que es muy peligroso pero tengo esperanza de que no se den cuenta –mas no tuvo de otra e igualmente asintió –Muerte, tu encárgate de conseguir ayuda en las fronteras

-pero ¿porque él? -dijo Luna con hostilidad –yo soy una princesa y se algo de diplomacia, de seguro puedo hablar con algunos dignatarios Grifos y Camels

-los sé, pero lo que necesitamos no son dignatarios –dijo Gladius –son mercenarios –Luna se quedó muda, jamás había pensado en tratar con esa clase de sujetos, el miedo la paralizo por un momento, recordaba las cosas horribles que había escuchado de ellos, que eran más animales que seres racionales -y finalmente Spike –el dragón se quedó quieto, todavía sentía rivalidad con él, aun a pesar de que ya estaban casados –lo que te voy a pedir es lo más importante que puedo pedirle a alguien –el dragón solos e mostro indiferente –quiero que cuides de Rarity por mi –el pequeño se volteo hacia él, impactado por tal petición

-Gladius ¿acaso piensa quedarse? –dijo la princesa Luna, mientras era abrazada por el ala de Arch –pero, ¿qué hay de Rarity?

-si queremos que la ciudad sobreviva, necesitara a alguien que conozca este arte –dijo con tristeza, bajando la cabeza –y odio decirlo, pero su hermana será buena gobernante en tiempos de paz, pero en la guerra, no le encomendaría ni una espada –eso ultimo lo dijo a manera de insulto, pero parecía que Luna lo entendía

-yo también me quedo –dijo Warcry bajando del dirigible –si usted se queda ¿Qué seria yo, si me voy? –se coloco a un lado del pony rojo, la puertilla del dirigible se cerró dejando a los dos corceles mirando como la nave se elevaba, sorpresivamente de una de las ventanas, Rarity dejo salir su cabeza le grito a Gladius

-¡Gladius ven rápido, la vista es increíble! –Grito ella, mas s e sorprendió cuando Gladius levanto la vista, dejándole ver lagrimas en sus ojos -¿Gladius? –los dos corceles solo se dieron la vuelta y corrieron a la salida

* * *

><p>-rápido Warcry – grito Gladius mientras ambos corrían por las calles de Canterlot –tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo –los dos llegaron a la puerta principal, salieron llevando palas y troncos delgados –escucha, tu cava la fosa, yo acomodare las estacas –el pony uso su magia para crear una enorme trinchera, Gladius por otro lado, sin que su compañero lo viera saco su espada, y comenzó cortar los troncos por la mitad en forma inclinada, les sacada punta, y con la tierra que Warcry sacaba, los apuntaba en distintos grados, pero todos mirando hacia el peñasco que daba a la entrada –Warcry, nos hace falta ayuda, ve al interior y avisa de esto, aun hay tiempo para evacuar la ciudad,<p>

-sí, señor –dijo mientras corría adentro, llego a un campanario y comenzó a tocarlo desesperadamente, a los pocos minutos varios ponys salieron de sus casas y comenzaros a reclamarle, pero el solo dijo en gritos profundos – ¡escuchen habitantes de Canterlot, una gran amenaza vienen por el norte, tenemos que proteger la ciudad, o todos moriremos…o peor aun serán esclavos de extranjeros! –Los ponys escucharon claro pero al poco tiempo la multitud comenzó dispersarse -¡aun pueden escapar por los dirigibles, o por el camino al valle, pero hay que hacerlo ahora! –Algunos guardias salieron volando la palacio –¡en el nombre de su dios, escúchenme, si valoran las vidas de sus potros y sus yeguas, sáquenlas de Canterlot, y/o ayudemos a defenderla ¡–pero no hubo reacción, tan rápido como la plaza se lleno, se vacio igualmente, y resignado regreso a la entrada, pero al llegar se impresiono, Gladius ya había terminado de poner todas estacas, y formando un gran levantamiento de tierra repleto por estacas, una empalizada, y en la cima mirando al norte , estaba ese pony atento como un halcón

-¿y? –Dijo Gladius sin voltear -¿Cuántos vienen contigo? –Warcry avanzo lentamente cabizbajo pero cuando estaba por responder –lo suponía, 1000 años de paz, los han hacho estúpidos

-Gladius, señor, no vale la pena –exclamo con resignación -si nos vamos ahora, podemos alcanzarlas, no negaremos que intentamos hacer algo

-dime ¿cómo le mostraría la cara a Rarity y a sus amigas? –Gladius expreso con enojo e impotencia – ¿cómo le levantaría la vista cada día de mi vida?

-al menos la podrás volver a ver, si vuestra compañera es buena con usted, no hay por qué quedarse y hacerla viuda –Gladius con frustración arrojo un trozo del madera al agujero, miro a Warcry y bajándose de la de la empalizada se encamino hacia el interior –sabes podemos tomar un globo aerostático, las alcanzaríamos en ponyville al amanecer –el pony negro asintió, pero cuando estaban por entrar por la puerta fueron detenidos por la princesa que descendía a un lado de ellos -¿Qué quiere princesa?

-saber que planean al propagar el pánico en la ciudad –dijo ella con autoridad pero bajo su tomo –se que usted está nervioso, pero confió en que mi guardia ha podido soportar la dura batalla –esto último lo dijo con algo de miedo, imperceptible para todos menos para Warcry, y Gladius –por ello le pido que, tenga paciencia, mañana enviare emisarios, y así...

-sabremos como perdieron la vida inútilmente, -dijo Gladius, con desdén –usted será la mejor gobernante, en tiempos de paz, pero ahora tontamente piensa que ocultándole la verdad a todos en la ciudad, e incluso a usted misma, hará que esto de vaya, así como así

-escuche amigo –dijo un guardia – tenga, mas respeto por la princesa, o yo le hare tener ese respeto

-el respeto –dijo Gladius -¿acaso sientes el mismo respeto por ella, cuando envió a tus hermanos, amigos, compañeros, a la muerte, sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad alguna? –el guardia se mantuvo firme al o que Gladius dijo –veo que en verdad eres un guardia real, te daré un consejo, saca a tu familia de Canterlot, lo más rápido que puedas

-escuche, joven Gladius, exclamo la princesa –aunque se quién es usted, y lo que ha conocido, no le permito esto, así que lo diré fácil –levanto al mirada, para después ponerla sobre Gladius en forma amenazante –por esta vez será una advertencia, la próxima vez que perturbe el orden de esta ciudad **sagrada**, lo enviare a los calabozos, Gladius solo se hiso a un lado entro y subió a una de las murallas –e igualmente, no quiero que salgan de Canterlot, hasta que se los permita –Warcry asintió –espero que se lo digas

* * *

><p>-no puedo creerlo –dijo Rarity mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la embarcación –simplemente no lo entiendo ¿si sabía que era tan peligroso quedarse, porque lo hiso?<p>

-Rartiy –dijo Umbral –él lo hiso, para que la ciudad tenga una oportunidad de salir airosa de esta situación, no quería verte a los ojos y pensar que lo odiarías, por no intentar salvar Equestria –peor al pony solo se volteo hacia la Princesa Luna –princesa por favor déjenme regresar, quiero estar con él –pero Luna dijo

-lo siento Rarity-dijo Luna -pero en este momento no me puedo dar el lujo de separar a las Guardianas de la armonía –ella se volteo hacia todos los demás y con tristeza dijo –esta ha sido decisión de Gladius de nadie más,

-ella tiene razón Rarity –secundo Applejack –además, sabemos quién es Gladius, de seguro el ganara –pero la expresión de tristeza de su amiga no se disipo –escucha, se que en esta noche especial, lo querías a tu lado –dijo esto guiñándole un ojo –pero en este difícil momento no nos queda otra, que confiar en él –la pony solo soltó una lagrima mientras Spike la consolaba abrazándola, seguido por sus amigas

-solo espero que podamos salir de esta –dijo Muerte –sin arriesgar lo que tenemos –miro por un momento a Fluttershy y le sonrió con amor

-y que no tengamos que recurrir a esta medida tan drástica – expreso Umbral -admirando el firmamento –y no arrepentirnos

-princesa si lo desea –dijo el pony que capitaneaba el dirigible –podemos hacer un rodeo por la montaña y ver al ciudad antes de continuar con la traversa –a Rarity se le abrieron los ojos y con alegría abrazo a su amigas –aunque aun no entiendo eso del peligro en la ciudad –el piloto tomo el timón con habilidad cambio el rumbo, avanzando hacia la montaña, pero el hijo dijo señalando con su pesuña

-padre ¿qué es eso? –dijo con ternura e inocencia, al momento las tres potrillas se acomodaron donde al potrillo y vieron por el barandal

-¿Qué es que hijo? –Dijo el capitán tomando unos binoculares para después quitárselos y dárselos a la princesa –mi señora es mejor que vea esto –ella tomo los binoculares, mientras Arch a su lado saco un catalejo, la princesa quedo extrañada

-parece una serpiente de fuego –efectivamente frete a ella subiendo las colinas una enorme forma alargada subía a través del bosque everfreed en dirección a la montaña de Canterlot –tal vez un dragón ¿tú qué opinas Arch?... ¿Arch? –Sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la sala y apago todas las luces –Arch ¿sabes qué clase de dragón es? –pero el pony solo se miro la horizonte y dijo angustiado

-ahora desearía que fuera un dragón,

-¿Qué es entonces? –pregunto Spike, ya junto a una más calmada e ilusionada Rarity

-caballería –se dirigió al capitán –llevemos sobre las nubes, ahora – apunto con su pesuña a Luna y a las tres unicornios –escuchen colóquense en los extremos de la nave, manténgase en contacto visual, cualquier cosa que se acerque, destrúyanla, muerte lleva a los demás a lo más al fondo de la nave –el capitán obedeció, no sabía nada de lo que pasaba pero la escuchar la palabra caballería, recordó historias que su abuelo le contaba sobre las guerras que algunas vez hubieron en antiguos tiempos, al instante tomo el timón, con gran maestría subía la nave hasta cubrirla con las nubes en completo silencio, apenas termino, fue a donde su familia estaba y antes de que su esposa dijera algo, al abrazo y acerco a sus hijos con ellos, los cuatro se abrazaron mutuamente mientras agradecía a ese pony sobre el consejo que le había dado y al principio no entendió –Galduis, suerte hermano –dijo Arch mirando a esa serpiente de fuego subir las colinas –la necesitaras

* * *

><p>-¿ocurre algo Ouclander?–dijo un pony acercándose por detrás -¿Qué has visto? ¿Acaso un dragón merodeando? –Pregunto con la cara llena de entusiasmo –así podremos entretenernos un poco antes de mañana<p>

-no lo sé, creí ver algo entre las nubes, tal vez un dirigible –respondió este, atento a las nubes, para después bajar la cabeza resignado –tal vez sea que aun no me acostumbro a este clima más templado y cálido

-es posible –respondió –ahora, podrías ayudarme, este lanza piedras no se construye solo –los dos tomaron un enorme madero y lo acomodaron en una estructura enorme

-¡más rápido! –Grito otro pony – ¡tiene que estar terminado antes de amanecer!

* * *

><p>-¡Tenemos nuevo contacto, clasificación desconocida!<p>

-No es de los nuestros, ¡acaben con él!

-Aquí Spartan 117 ¿me recibe alguien? Cambio

-Aíslen esa señal….jefe maestro le importaría decirme que hace en esa nave

-Señor, estoy terminando esta lucha

* * *

><p>-El silencio llena la tumba vacía ahora que me he ido…pero mi mente no está en calma, las preguntas me acosan…yo peguntare y tu responderás<p>

-Bien…dispara

* * *

><p><strong>Mil veces muerta se alzo una y otra vez, nada ni nadie a sus hijos vio caer, y aun sus lamento se pueden escuchar, para salvar Jerusalén<strong>

**Fue maltratada y usurpada por poder, pago con sangre por sus muros defender, resucitando cada piedra que callo, reconquisto Jerusalén**

**No, no se rendirán siempre quedaran, los hijos de esta tierra con un nuevo amanecer, no se rendirán siempre lucharan, darán toda su vida por salvar Jerusalén **

**Tras sus murallas un día volverán, abrir las puertas que verán resucitar, profetizado el regreso de su dios, para sus almas juzgar, **

**Entre sus piedras la sangre brotara, Verá cumplido su destino y voluntad, será enterrado el tiempo que paso, que hizo sagrada esta ciudad**

**No, no se rendirán siempre quedaran, los hijos de esta tierra con un nuevo amanecer, no se rendirán siempre lucharan, darán toda su vida por salvar Jerusalén**

**No, no se rendirán siempre quedaran, los hijos de esta tierra con un nuevo amanecer, no se rendirán siempre lucharan, darán toda su vida por salvar Jerusalén**


	17. Al salir el sol

Al salir el sol

* * *

><p>Durante la noche solo se vio la total oscuridad, pero solo dos ponys permanecían impasibles al cansancio, Gladius, y Warcry se negaban a dormir, admirando el horizonte profundo y desolado, mas cuando la noche presento su frio mas sepulcral una blanca pony salió de las puertas con aire de soberbia, mas solo Warcry se volteo<p>

-princesa Celestia –al mismo tiempo se inclino pero con claro recelo -¿Qué la ha traído a nuestra humilde presencia? –expreso con claro desdén** al** contemplarla con una sonrisa de supuesto triunfo

-comprendo que estén en un estado de desdén hacia mi –dijo la princesa con clara tranquilidad –pero estoy seguro que el enemigo que tanto teme, ya se ha ido –se encamino de nuevo a la entrada –solo he venido a invitarlos a ver como levanto el sol, para así demostrarle que no hay nada que temer

-gracias por su invitación –dijo Gladius bajando de la muralla de troncos –y sería un honor estar ahí –la mirada Warcry cambio por completo a una de decepción –pero lamento decirle que, es en este lugar donde más me necesitaran, mas Warcry de seguro estará ansioso de contemplar tan hermoso espectáculo –Warcry comenzó a protestar, pero mientras la princesa regresaba adentrándose a la ciudad Gladius se acerco a la pesadilla diciendo en un susurro –escucha, cuando sea el momento trae a todos los ponys que puedas –el afirmo y salió corriendo hacia la ciudad

La población lentamente se levantaba, arremolinándose en la plaza, aun la noche hacia acto de su presencia más la princesa Celestia estaba en pie en la pódium, todos los presentes solo esperaban que levantara al sol, para comenzar con sus actividades del día, otros mas solo eran turistas que venían solo a verla a hacerlo, pero antes ella expreso

-¡pueblo de Equestria, este día espero con ansias que sea de gran alegría para ustedes como lo es para mí!–a la distancia solo un pony seguía el discurso con desdicha –y aunque muchos han escuchado sobre una grave amenaza, y aun siendo real –los sonidos de asombro surgieron sobre todo el lugar pero la princesa continuo –les puedo decir que jamás se llegara a perturbar la paz de nuestro reino….

-ponys escúchenme –grito Warcry del otro lado del lugar – ella los engaña –los murmullos se presentaron pero al deslumbrar mejor las facetas del pony algunos retrocedieron con temor –escuchen, mi pueblo fue vencido por ellos, y los pocos que quedaron los trajeron, solo para verlos morir en una tormenta

-joven Warcry –exclamo la princesa con algo de enojo –no le permito que usted coloque a mi pueblo en un estado de pánico injustificado

-¿injustificado? Señora escúcheme bien, la oportunidad de poder evacuar la ciudad se fue, ahora solo nos queda resistir el asedio –al princesa no le dio caso y con su cuerno comenzó levantar el sol del firmamento, al mismo tiempo afuera de la cuidad

-general Anhell –exclamó un pony portando ya su lanza y un escudo –el sol va a **salir** –al momento Anhell solo levanto su pata y con calma grito

-¡preparen! –lentamente el astro se mostro saliendo por las montañas, y todos los presentes ya estaban extasiados -¡apunten! –La princesa comenzó a avanzar hacia él, con una sonrisa de calma, tranquilidad – ¡fuego! –8 enormes piedras salieron por sobre la muralla, y ante la estupefacción de la princesa cayeron sobre las casas, los habitantes espantados corrieron por todos lados presas del pánico, mucho guiados por las palabras de Warcry corrieron a la muralla, ya Gladius estaba esperándolos, dejándolos ver – El enemigo viene por ti, Escucha los cascos retumbar, No hay tiempo para correr o esconderse, Las armas están de nuestro lado.

* * *

><p>En el horizonte, bañados por la luz del amanecer, cubriendo toda la extensión del pasaje, una fila interminable de pony marchaban, golpeando con sus lanzas los escudos que portaban, a la lejanía se veían las enormes maquinas de asedio, listas a dar en la cuidad un bombardeo de rocas,<p>

-¡pueblo de Equestria!–dijo Gladius tomando las riendas de la situación – ¡escuchen con atención, miren afuera y verán a una bestia, deseosa de tomar la ciudad y hacer caer sus vidas! –Todos se detuvieron y por alguna razón que ninguno describía, escucharon – ¡ahora vean detrás de ustedes! –Todos voltearon, la multitud de pequeños potros y a sus madres abrazándolos – ¡no les pido que luchen por su princesa! –Celestia estaba ahí en medio de todos, paralizada, aun no procesaba lo que acababa de ver – ¡tampoco por su ciudad, las ciudades caen pero son reconstruidas –la actitud de algunos cambio, en ellos apareció Warcry visiblemente agotado –¡les pido que luchen, no por rocas, no por riquezas…defiendan sus vidas, a sus hijos, que un día recorrerán estas calles….suban y alisten los arcos –no tardaron mucho en que mucho movidos por algo extraño subieron por las escaleras a las torres, y velozmente tomaron los arcos y flechas

-Gladius ¿de dónde saco los arcos y las flechas? –mas el pony rojo se quedo mirando a la princesa aun sin decir una palabra llego a ella, y estando a punto de decir algo un guardia real apareció

-princesa, un dirigible…princesa –pero ella no contesto, aun sin estaba en short

-dilo ya, soldado –exclamo Gladius apartando a Celestia de su camino – ¿qué pasa con el dirigible?

-señor...Están tratando de dejar la ciudad con todos los ponys que pueden

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamo con energía –¡tenemos que detenerlos!, ¡Warcry toma el mando, atranca la puerta, y a los arqueros listo en la muralla! –Salió corriendo con gran velocidad, pero solo se quedo decepcionado la ver como el primer dirigible salía, sin dudarlo más llego a hangar y con gran autoridad dijo – ¡detengan los dirigible ahora! –al actividad en el lugar se detuvo algunos no le prestaron atención y siguieron subiendo ponys, pero Gladius voló hacia la plataforma de abordaje y sacando su espada dijo –he dicho ¡que detengan los dirigibles!

-¿pero por qué? –Dijo una de los presentes con miedo en sus cara –no ve que tenemos que salir de aquí –Gladius estaba por decir algo cuando el dirigible que había salido comenzó a desplomarse envuelto en llamas con estrepitoso sonido –por Celestia

-si quiere salir de aquí, tendrá que prepararse para pelear –los guardias que estaban con él, quisieron salir volando para ayudar pero Gladius los detuvo –ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos –dijo cabizbajo y conteniendo su rabia por la impotencia de no poder salvarlos, pero al volver a mirar, un destellos apareció dirigiéndose hacia **el** navío en llamas – ¿pero qué?...oh no… ¡yegua estúpida! –exclamo al salir volando para alcanzar el resplandor

* * *

><p>El dirigible ya estaba completamente en llamas y cayendo, en tierra los Nórticos le apuntaban con enormes ballestas gigantes de 5 metros, cuyas flechas de dos metros eran encendidas antes de lanzarlas, de pronto de entre las nubes apareció una figura blanca como la nueve, la princesa Celestia había salido de su trance, y viendo a sus súbditos pedir ayuda se elevo por los cielos, al observar como la nave se desplomaba salió en dirección a ella, para salvarla<p>

Ya estando escasos metros de ella, le salieron a su encuentro un grupo de pegasos llevando la armadura nórtica, algunos desenvainaron sus espadas, otros llevaban lazos y lanzas, todos ellos se abalanzaron a la princesa, mas ella los repelió usando la magia de su cuerno, pero por detrás fue golpeada, se volteo mirando a los ojos a un Pegaso azul pálido, listo a volverla a golpear con un mazo, ella solo cerró los ojos, mas al no sentir el golpe los volvió a abrir viendo al mismo pony atravesado por un espada

-¡yegua tonta! –grito Gladius, empujando le cuerpo del pony zafándolo de su espada–tenemos que regresar a la ciudad… ¡ahora! –a la distancia los otros ponys se alistaban a embestirlos, pero Celestia no se movió, solo cuando Gladius la empujo a la cuidad tomo conciencia y salieron volando aterrizando en la primera muralla, una vez en tierra algunos guardias llegaron con la princesa, esperando sus ordenes pero no dijo nada – ¿situación?–exclamo Gladius poniéndose al frente de ellos

-el…el…el hospital –dijo uno de ellos tartamudeando mientras zumbaban las rocas que llegaban, –no…hay espacio…demasiados….heridos –uno de los edificios se derrumbo la recibir del golpe de una de las piedras

-lleven lo a los heridos al salón de la gran gala del galope, ahí hay suficiente espacio, igualmente lleven a los niños y a las ponys al fondo de los jardines, ahí no las alcanzaran los proyectiles –los soldaos solo se quedaron estáticos -¡¿Qué esperan? –dio n vistazo a la princesa, la cual una respiraba con rapidez, aun sin asimilar nada, Gladius finalmente cansado de su actitud, frente a los guardias, levanto su pata derecha y le dio una cachetada a la princesa, Celestia se volteo con enojo pero la vislumbrar los ojos de Gladius se quedo estática, sin decir nada –¡escuche ahora yegua, aquí no me sirve de nada, porque no regresas a tu castillo y sigues viviendo en tu fantasía! –Miro a los guardias, y solo dijo –llévenla de vuelta al castillo, y regresen…no me sirven ahí cuidando a una inútil –se dirigió a donde estaba Warcry – ¿los ponys están listos?

-la verdad no –respondió con decepción –ellos jamás habían tomado un arco en su vida –admirando como los ponys que con dificultada sostenían el arco e inútilmente trataban de acomodar la flecha – y menos para matar a otro pony –mas Gladius solo se quedo ahí

–escucha Warcry –la pesadilla asintió –quiero que vayas al hospital y te encargues de los heridos, yo me encargo de esto –Warcry salió corriendo, rumbo al hospital, fue entonces que Gladius azoto con sus patas el suelo y de ellas emano una neblina roja, tan delgada y traslucida que era imperceptible, aquella neblina cubrió a los ponys de toda muralla, y sin que ellos lo percibieran el fuego de la batalla inundo sus corazones – ¡escuchen archeros, esperen a que lleguen a la empalizada!

* * *

><p>-¡marchen hermanos, su ciudad huele a miedo! –grito uno del os pony la frente de la formación, mas apenas había llegado a donde estaba la empalizada, miro al cielo y una enorme lluvia de flechas salió para recibirlos – ¡escudos! – algunos pudieron cubrirse, pero otros recibieron de lleno la punta afilada de las flechas Equestre<p>

-¡unicornios!–escucharon, proveniente de la muralla -¡ahora! –de pronto la empalizada, como si algo la hubiera golpeado exploto levantando los fragmento por todos lados, las estacas que la conformaban salieron disparadas hacia los incautos que con los escudos sobre sus cabezas, fueron empalados, otros más recibieron los golpes de rocas y una densa nube de polvo los cubrió, pero no fue le fin, de la nube apareció otra ronda de flechas, las cuales amparadas por la neblina oscura llegaron sin obstáculos a los confundidos ponys nórticos

-¡retirada ponys! –se escucho decir en la revoltura, y mientras es alejaban una tercera ronda salió de la murallas golpeando por la espalda a los incautos

-al fin –exclamo un pony Pegaso, observando en lo alto de una colina, la situación – se dignan a recibirnos, no le parece señor Anhell –el pony solo se quedo mirando el paisaje, esperando la orden de alzar el vuelo – ¿señor?

-déjalo soldado –dijo Outlander llegando a ellos –Anhell señor, un dirigibles trato de escapar, pero por fortuna lo derribamos

-¿hay prisionero? –Fue lo que dijo sin voltear – ¿algo que podamos usar?

-si señor –exclamo con tristeza –capturamos a algunos sobrevivientes, pero cuando estábamos con ellos, aparentemente la princesa apareció para salvar el navío

-¿tenemos a su princesa? –Expreso con una sonrisa –al rey le encantara esa noticia –pero el pony solo suspiro

-envié a mis mejores cazadores por ella y casi la teníamos, pero un pony rojo apareció y como si nada elimino a uno de los nuestros,

-Outlander –dijo Anhell –llévame con los prisioneros –al momento bajaron la colina, hacia los restos de lo que antes era un dirigible, hay estaban los soldados reguardando a los pobres ponys que sobrevivieron, algunos de los cuales aun tenía entre sus patas a sus pequeños potrillo muertos del miedo, la momento o que Anhell llego, los soldado se pusieron le pose de firmes, pero él no les tomo importancia, camino hacia un pony que tenia abrazados a su esposa e hijo –tiene miedo ¿verdad? –El pony asintió y apretó su abrazo – ¡escuchen ponys, dejaran sus pertenencias de valor en el centro del circulo, y podrán irse! –Algunos se mostraron renuentes a dejar lo poco que tenían – ¡es eso, o lo podemos tomar, después de matarlos! –Todos los presentes se quitaron las cosas que tenían, y sin dudarlo las arrojaron al centro del circulo que formaban –bien ya se pueden ir –dijo apuntando el dirección al bosque,

-mi señor Anhell –grito un soldado al llega a donde él estaba, pero apenas llego Anhell levanto la pata y con calma le dijo

-calma, recupera tu aliento –el pony tomo un soplo profundo de aire –bien, ahora dime que te ha traído

-mi señor, el rey lo solicita en la entrada, parece que negociara con la ciudad –al siguiente segundo salió volando, y al llegar encontró haya a toda la comitiva reunida, y a su rey llevando una máscara,

-Anhell, que bueno que ya estás aquí –dijo Beowolf junto al rey –y por lo que veo, tienes algo que reportar –Anhell solo lo miro a la cara, para luego acercarse a Northern

- dime ¿es verdad que casi capturamos a la princesa Celestia? –Anhell solo asintió esperando un fuerte regaño – pero un pony rojo fuego la salvo –Anhell no supo que decir, y sorprendido quiso decir lago –lo vi mientras atendía la batalla –suspiro profundamente

* * *

><p>-¡pueblo de Canterlot! –Grito un pony afuera de la muralla – ¡mi rey exige hablar con quién está al mando! –un sinfín de murmuraciones se dieron a través de las gruesas murallas, adentro había otra conversación<p>

-supongo que la princesa debe presentarse –dijo Warcry –Gladius deberíamos decirle –el pony rojo asintió y estaba a punto de caminar hacia el castillo cuando un grupo de ponys de la guardia real lo interceptor -¿Qué quieren?

-señor Gladius –dijo el guardia que estaba al frente de todos –hemos hablado, y aunque tal vez estemos traicionando a la princesa – se adelantó un poco he inclinándose dijo –para nosotros usted está al mando –Gladius cambio de rumbo encaminándose a la puerta, al salir vio a un grupo de 5 ponys con armaduras, se les acerco sin dudar

-yo esperaba ver a la princesa Celestia –dijo el pony de en medio, sin embargo Gladius no lo tomo en cuenta

-la princesa esta indispuesta –dijo Gladius sin mostrar temor –por ahora yo soy el que tiene el mando

-entonces es con usted con quien debemos discutir su rendición –exclamo el Pegaso de la derecha pero el pony rey solo levanto al pesuña, al momento los otros cuatro se alejaron unos metros –bien ahora que mis generales se han ido –dijo el rey con porte –podemos discutir sus recompensa

-¿recompensa?

-por entregar la ciudad, y así salvar a todos sus habitantes –el pony comenzó a caminar alrededor de él –si usted es capaz de convertir a toda una cuidad de mojigatos, en un buen grupo de defensa, dime no te interesa convertirte en general de toda Equestria

-veo que piensa que con un premio como ese, yo sedería –dijo Gladius indignado –la verdad piensa que es mi intención –se dio la vuelta –lo pensare…nos vemos Northern

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Exclamo Northern, quitándose el casco –responde

-puedes esconder tu marca, e incluso cambia tu aroma, pero siento el alma del conquistador, que emana de ti en oleadas –al decir eso solo entro, dejando a un impresionado pony afuera, pero antes de entrar el exclamo – ¿porque lo haces?

-hace años le prometí a Pinkie pie, que le pediría su mano a su padre, llevando la joya más hermosa de Equestria

-la ciudad de Canterlot –dijo Gladius atravesando la puerta, Mas apenas entro dijo a Warcry –estate atento, será una noche alborotada

* * *

><p>-mi señor –dijo Anhell – ¿entregaran la cuidad? –pero le pony los paso de largo solo para voltear<p>

-Warhorse, mañana tu y yo iremos a ponyville –dijo Northern aun con ligero temblor en sus cascos – para ustedes, si en el resto de la tarde no envían una respuesta, que para cuando el **sol** salga al amanecer, quiero ver que… arde Canterlot

-si señor –dijeron los cuatro al unisonó

* * *

><p><strong>Manteniéndose de pie contra todas las posibilidades<strong>

**Defendiendo el más sagrado hogar**

**Nosotros protegemos el reino de los dioses**

**Nuestro destino esta tallado en piedras**


	18. Arde Canterlot

Arde Canterlot

* * *

><p>Vi caer del cielo el fuego y apagar la gloria y el poder<p>

De esta ciudad

Hizo arder el paraíso y enterró la estrella que encendió

Su voluntad.

Y la luz que un día vio nacer fue su maldición

Las ruinas de un destino que marco el dedo de dios.

Y borrar del mundo la ciudad de Canterlot

Y llorar al ver el fuego arder en Canterlot.

Fue el pecado de esta tierra que bebió del cáliz

Del placer y la soberbia

Solo un día y sus riquezas convirtió en cenizas la

Justicia de dios.

Y la princesa y los ponys hoy verán caer la luz

De Canterlot, con su gloria y su poder.

Y borrar del mundo la ciudad de Canterlot

Y llorar al ver el fuego arder en Canterlot

Por sus pecados pagarán.

Y el tormento del castigo con las llamas arderá

Canterlot fue la Grande y nunca más regresará.

Y borrar del mundo la ciudad de Canterlot

Y llorar al ver el fuego arder en Canterlot

Por sus pecados pagarán

* * *

><p><strong>esta es una adactacion de una cancion d etierra santa, llamada arde babilonia, pero es un buen repaso para el futuro de la historia y debo aclarar que para los amantes de los presonajes Gladius y Rarity, les tengo una gran sorpresa<strong>


	19. Mejor morir en pie

Mejor morir en pie

* * *

><p>-bien corceles –dijo Gladius a una multitud de ponys, que ya lo esperaban , muchos de los cuales todavía llevaba sus arcos, y otros traían armas improvisadas, entre palos, rocas, y otras cosas, algunos llevaban cuchillos de cocina, del otro lado estaba algunos doctores y enfermeras que llevaban a los heridos –tenemos una oportunidad de poder salir de aquí, su entregamos la ciudad salvaremos a muchas ponys y potrillos, pero eso lo dejo a su decisión, ustedes son los que deciden –pero solo un silencio e escucho por todo el lugar, los ponys solo retuvieron con más fuerza, sus armas y sin decir una palabra Gladius entendió todo, todavía más cuando un pony ligeramente más pequeño del resto tomo una lanza y levantándola grito<p>

-¡de aquí nadie nos echara! – el grito fue seguido por las ovaciones de todos los presentes, hasta los que estaban en las camillas aun sostenían sus arcos

-en ese caso –dijo Gladius con nostalgia** –mejor, **tenemos que salvar lo que podamos, lleven todo lo de valor cultural al palacio…antes de que se meta el sol, enviaremos nuestra contestación –miro por un momento entre las nubes negras, la hermosa ponyville –hermanos, ahora mas que nunca los necesito –volteo a todos los presentes y con una orden dijo – ¡prepárense, haremos catapultas, quiero a los herreros en las fraguas, carpinteros…todos a trabajar, que los unicornios formen una barrera alrededor de la cuidad!

-¡si señor! –gritaron todos los ponys,

* * *

><p>-resiste hermano –dijo Arch contemplando la nube de polvo que se sostenía sobre la ciudad –pronto estaremos ahí –se volteo y con una gran sonrisa veía como los trenes llegaban, repletos de ponys listos a servir, Luna apenas toco tierra fue de inmediato a la oficina postal, y enviando la noticia, no tardo mucho en que cientos de pony llegaran, algunos ya llevaban armaduras, otros aun incrédulos se detuvieron al contemplar la nube negra sobre su capital<p>

-Arch, mi amor –dijo Luna llegando por detrás, este se volteo y con ternura la abrazo, y mirándola a los ojos quiso decir lo más hermoso – nos esperan –de inmediato volvió a la realidad y sin titubeo tomaron camino hacia la biblioteca, mas Arch se volteo ligeramente hacia un costado, en aquella dirección venían Northern, y Warhorse

-parece que ya están alistando sus fuerzas –dijo Warhorse, mientras a la lejanía se veían las tropas desembarcando de dirigibles y vagones de tren –sugiero que ataquemos ahora, antes de que estén listos para enfrentarnos

-no lo haremos –dijo Northern, avanzando hacia la multitud –aun no, primero la joya de Equestria –el resto del camino la pasaron en silencio hasta que entre la multitud contemplo a una pony rosa –Warhorse, ves a aquella pony, a la distancia –el pony asintió –ella es la pony de quien te conté, si llego a morir, tu deber es con ella, con nadie mas

-si señor –tan rápido como dijo eso Northern corrió eufórico – ¡espéreme! –se detuvo cuando el pony blanco sorprendió a Pinkie pie, la cual solo lo abrazo con entusiasmo

-¡Ho Northern, estas bien, que bueno!–lo tomo de la pesuña y jalándolo lo llevo a donde estaban sus demás amigas -¡chicas miren, está bien! – las ponys se voltearon solo sonriendo miraron como su amiga no dejaba de abrazarlo

-Pinkie, espera –dijo Northern, casi al borde de la asfixia –por…favor –Pinkie lo soltó –vaya, también me alegra saber que estas bien, por cierto quiero presentarte a un amigo mío –a la distancia llego un pony que se coloco a la diestra de Northern –Pinkie, quiero presentarte a Warhorse, mi mejor amigo, y confidente

-es un placer conocerla –dijo Warhorse inclinándose ante ella – Northern me ha contado tanto de usted, y doy gracias a Sleipnir por el hecho que ahora no este viviendo tal tormento que viven en Canterlot

-la verdad salimos al noche antes –dijo Pinkie pie –en esposo de Rarity nos saco de la ciudad –abrazando a su amiga la que quedo completamente ruborizada –es verdad, ese pony tiene un no sé que

-lo que mi amiga trata de decir es –dijo Rarity –que de no ser por él, aun estaríamos en Canterlot –sus ojos se iluminaron, pero apenas lo hiso, la inundo la tristeza –solo espero volverlo a ver…hay algo que tengo que decirle..a todas

-ya Rarity –dijo Twilight –tu mejor que nadie sabe, que él no se va a dejar **morir**, tan fácilmente

-dígame algo –dijo Northern interrumpiendo la conversación –ese pony del que hablan ¿es el mismo que…mato a los mensajeros de la otra vez? –Todas las presentes asintieron –entonces, no es bueno que no tenga con que comunicarse –al momento Twilight se alboroto y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca -¿A dónde es fue?

-eso no importa… Northern ¿se quedaran? –Pregunto Applejack –necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos –los dos ponys se miraron entre si

-lo sentimos –dijo Warhorse –pero tenemos un asunto urgente que resolver – Pinkie se acerco a Northern y con una ligera lagrima dijo

-entonces ¿te vas de nuevo? –Dijo Pinkie pie, Northern, solo la abrazo –no quiero perderte

-Pinkie –dijo Northern mientras sostenías su mentón y lo acercaba sus labios –te prometí un día, que te traería la joya más hermosa de Equestria…recuerdas –ella asintió –pronto la tendrás, pero tengo que ir por ella –con dolor lo soltó, y mientras caminaba, Pinkie salió disparada, regresando segundos después con una caja de muffins, lo alcanzo y se la entrego –Pinkie…yo –pero la pony coloco su pesuña en su boca silenciándolo, su mirada lo decía todo, por un momento el quiso cargarla, y con alegría llevársela con el

-solo cuídate –dijo la pony rosa mientras bajaba su pata, y salió corriendo de regreso a ponyville

-así lo hare Pinkie –tomo la caja y abriendo la dijo –Warhorse, es mejor irnos ya ¿quieres?

-mi señor, yo sugiero que nos lancemos a tomar este lugar –dijo con decisión –así podremos derrotarlos, sin dificultad –pero Northern no se quedo callado, con autoridad dijo

-y tener otra humillación, ya sufrimos suficiente en el paso

-pero derrotamos al enemigo sin sufrir baja alguna –exclamo caminado en medio del bosque, completamente extrañado –no entiendo su decir, **en** este momento podríamos…

-mi amigo…si pelearas ahora contra un potrillo ¿Cómo te sentirías al ganarle? –Warhorse dejo la cabeza agachada, sin querer responderle –exacto, te sentirías indigno de llamarte guerrero, es lo mismo con ellos, si no pueden darlos una batalla digna de nosotros, nuestra victoria seria humillante

-mi señor, tiene razón, pero si los atacamos ahora nos ahorraríamos meses de guerra, o de plano tendríamos la victoria definitiva

-¿y de qué sirve la victoria, si vencimos a un niño? Además no me arriesgare a que lastimen a Pinkie pie

-si usted lo desea, puedo venir por ella, con un grupo….

-no –dijo casi en susurro – hasta tener en mi poder, la joya más hermosa de Equestria – ambos se internaron en la espesura del bosque, pero en lo alto de la montaña una pony Pegaso escuchaba todo

* * *

><p>-princesa Celestia –dijo Gladius entrado a la sala del trono –pudo pasar –al entrar no la encontró sentada, ella estaba en el balcón mirando con lagrimas en sus ojos, como sus ponys se alistaban para la batalla –princesa…escuche<p>

-Gladius –dijo ella con tristeza –muchas veces pensaba saber cómo Luna vivió su soledad, cuando la….encerré…en la…luna –miro a su alrededor escuchando solo el silencio de los muros, solo ella estaba en el palacio –ahora mira –finalmente no pudo soportar, comenzó a llorar –fue mi culpa, perdí su amor, todos me culpan…todos –Gladius se le acerco

-princesa escúcheme –dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su pesuña, y de manera compresiva dijo –su pueblo no le ha dado la espalda, están luchando por usted, sus guardias ya lo demostraron, Ironhorse, murió por usted con una sonrisa en sus labios

-pero….pero si lo hubiera escuchado

-no importa ahora –contesto, ayudándola a entrar –el pasado debe olvidarse, por bien del presente –ella se desplomo sobre una alfombra –princesa, una vez un ser pregunto a dios, como abandonar la soledad –la princesa dejo de llorar –dios le respondió, busca a alguien más solo que tu y hazle compañía –se levanto y comenzó salir de la estancia, pero antes de salir exclamo con autoridad –deje de auto-compadecerse, su pueblo la necesita…ah, abajo ay muchos ponys heridos –se le quedo viendo por un momento mientras los rayos del sol caían lentamente – usted sabrá qué hacer

-Gladius… -dijo ella mientras la puerta se cerraba –de pronto una carta apareció sorprendiendo a la princesa –pero claro… ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

* * *

><p>-Equestres –grito un puno afuera de las murallas –respondan, la misericordia de mi rey, os ha dado una oportunidad de salvar sus vidas<p>

adentro de las murallas las catapultas ya estaban lista, los herreros aun apurados crearon armaduras de hermosa figura, todos firmes esperando a quien con unanimidad llamaron general, Gladius apareció llevando una armadura gris, sin decoración alguna, al pasar al frente, los gritos de los defensores se escucharon con clamor

-escuchen todos – dijo con autoridad la ves todo los presentes se quedaron guardaron silencio –ellos me dieron una opción –dijo con sentimiento –opción que les di a saber…y ustedes decidieron –suspiro con resignación –pronto, pronto habrá sangre en la tierra, fuego en el cielo…es el principio del fin – un murmullo escucho claro, la duda aparecio por todos los presentes –pero, si para vivir deben ser dueños de nosotros, ¡mejor morir en **pie**! –tomo una lanza y subió la muralla, seguido por las ovaciones los demás

Afuera los heraldos esperaban aun de pie, cuando vieron una sombra emerger de lo alto de los muros de la ciudad, rápidamente las miradas de los tres corceles se posaron sobre aquel pony rojo, el sol no les permitía ver sus facciones, casi salía como un ser sobrenatural

-Equestres, abran la puertas y depongan las armas –grito el corcel del centro, los tres esperaron atentamente el sonido de las puertas, en vez de ello escucharon un zumbido que subió en intensidad, de pronto de la nada una lanza se incrusto en el lomo de uno de ellos –¡por Sleipnir! –los otros se espantaron y mirando al muro vieron que el pony se levantaba gritando con gran fuerza

-¡vengan por ellas! –Gladius bajo con rapidez la escalera y sin decir más hiso subir los arqueros

-¡abran fuego! –grito Beowolf desde detrás de las líneas, al instante las rocas incendiarias salieron disparadas, mientras el sol daba paso a la luna, y ponyville veía impotente como su amada capital lentamente se tomaba de un color amarillo rojizo, -¡que la milicia avance! –volvió a gritar, los ponys soldados salieron corriendo, siendo recibidos por las flechas, y esferas de magia de aquellos que protegían la ciudad, su ciudad

-¡concentren el fuego en las filas de los lados! –Grito Gladius mientras con sus patas levantadas indicaban a donde debían ir – ¡que no lleguen a la puerta! –levanto la pesuña derecha y haciéndola caer bruscamente, las catapultas fueron activadas, lanzando rocas que con gran estruendo golpearon a los infelices que no las veían, ponys enteros eran aplastados por ellas – ¡segunda ronda!...¡ahora!

-Gladius – grito Warcry, en medio de dos catapultas apuntado con su pata – ¡la torre! –Gladius volteo y mirando a donde la pesadilla apuntaba miro como algunos nórticos habían conseguido subir por la muralla, y como los suyos con los enfrentaban, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella y subiendo la escalera recibió al primer nórtico calvándole un espada por el vientre, recogió la espada de este y siguió subiendo, al llegar vio como los nórticos ondeaban su estandarte, por instinto llego al primero y lo atravesó por la espalda, el segundo al percatarse se lanzo hacia él, ambos se tornaron en una danza de espadas y estocadas, pero la final, Gladius aprovechando un descuido lo golpeo con el mango de su espada, derribándolo, tomo una lanza tirada y se la clavo, se levanto algo cansado y sin hacer mas, tomo el estandarte y lo rompió en dos mostrándolo a todos los de afuera, se quedo quieto mirando al horizonte mientras más arqueros subían y tomaban posiciones

* * *

><p>Warhorse se quedo quieto junto a Northern, admirando el espectáculo, por un momento ambos se detuvieron sintiendo que los observaban, Warhorse miro la muralla y ala distancia distinguió al pony rojo, los dos a distancias tan largas, sentía que lo tenía enfrente, una sonrisa se mostro en sus labios,<p>

-Warhorse ¿estás bien? –dijo Northern tocándole en hombro, el pony solo asintió y como una oración dijo

-finalmente el eterno Sleipnir, señor de todas las monturas, ha escuchado mis ruegos, un rival digno de morir con él, ha aparecido –los dos corrieron apresuradamente hacia donde estaban los demás, al llegar fueron recibidos con exclamaciones de alegría – ¡que se prepare a mi legión! –pero Northern lo detuvo con una negativa –pero señor

-Aun no es el momento –dijo con calma, para dirigirse a Anhell –tus pegasos están listos para la contienda

-si señor, pero ellos se anticiparon, hay una gran barrera sobre la ciudad, que nos impide pasar –por un momento el se quedo callado –señor ¿qué hacemos?

-que continúe el ataque –dijo Northern –tarde o temprano ellos desfallecerán de hambre, o al menos se lanzaran a tratar de romper el sitio

-por Sleipnir –dijo Warhorse con resignación –espero que sea la segunda –todos ellos salieron lentamente encaminados al frente donde al llegar los ponys los aclamaron con gran alegría gritando eufóricos

-¡Odín! guía nuestros barcos, Nuestras hachas, lanzas, y espadas –el pony se puso al frente de todos ellos y se quedo mirando la muralla –Guíanos a través de tormentas que latigan, Y en las brutales guerras –solo dijo

Alguno de nosotros no regresaran, Pero eso no nos dejara caer, Nuestro destino está escrito en la red, Tejida por las normas ¡gloriosos serán todos, Que con espada en mano morirán!

-¡siiiii! –Se escucho a coro con el zumbar de las rocas lanzadas, Northern levanto la pesuña he hiso que se detuviera el ataque – ¡somos hermanos del norte, que compartimos todos la sangre del padre, marchando por el camino de la mano derecha, somos llamados Sleipnir! –mientras adentro, el fuego era apagado

* * *

><p>-acomoden a los heridos aquí –dijo Warcry llegando al salón de fiestas con un grupo de ponys que llevaban heridos en sus lomos –cuantos faltan<p>

-muchos –dijo Gladius detrás de él, -y sin contar con los muertos, escuche nesecito un grupo de ponys para cavar

- y que cavaremos – dijo uno de ellos

-fosas –fue lo único dé dijo con aire triste –de 3 metros por 15, y de 6 metros de profundidad, luego sabrán para que –los ponys comenzaron a cavar en el patio lejos del salón –bien lo que haremos ahora será…–fue interrumpido por un murmullo general, entrando en la estancia se hallaba la princesa Celestia –princesa, veo que tomo mi consejo –al princesa no dujo nada solo se le acerco y con humildad pregunto

-Gladius… ¿dime en que puedo ayudar?–el pony rojo reboso una gran sonrisa y la condujo por todo el lugar

-muchos no están heridos de gravedad –dijo Gladius mientras caminaba –pero están alterados, necesitamos muchas pesuñas para ayudar a los heridos –sin dudarlo la princesa tomo un pañuelo y usando su magia, limpio la frente de un pony que tenía los ojos vendados –bien, la dejo –estaba por irse cuando la princesa lo detuvo

-espere joven Gladius –dijo dándole un sobre –lo recibí de Twilight esta tarde, olvide que aun podemos comunicarnos con ellas –Gladius tomo la nota y la leyó –parece que su hermano ya comenzó a entrenar a las tropas de la leva –sin pensarlo dos veces, sonrió y con alegría camino hacia el interior del castillo, momentos más tarde regreso con dos sobres, uno encaminado a la princesa Luna y la otra a Rarity, Celestia sabiendo lo que le pediría, tomo ambas notas y con su magia las envió

* * *

><p>-¡chica, rápido vengan! –Grito Spike alborotado-mensajes de la princesa –tan rápido como lo dijo todas llegaron Twilight tomo la nota y fue a entregarla a la princesa Luna, mientras Spike le daba la otra a Rarity<p>

Adentro de la boutique, la pony portadora de la generosidad procedió a abrir la carta se sentó en una silla cómoda y la leyó con esmero

_Te escribo ahora que la batalla termino, Tengo tanto que contarte, pero se puso el sol, miro a mi gente entrando en la oscuridad, hoy yo he tenido suerte, otro día dios dirá,_

_Quisiera haber tenido tiempo de decir, que los días a tu lado me han hecho muy feliz, que por un instante el pasado olvide, pero el llamo a la puerta y por ello yo me quede,_

_Entre la sangre, la muerte, gritos y dolor, yo me siento bien, soy un soldado del cielo, ángel vengador,_

_Jamás dudes que te amo con todo mí ser, que he decidido afrontar no solo mi destino, sino mi razón de vivir, por ello te pido que me perdones por no poder estar a tu lado, olvide que esto podía pasar_

_Te amo Rarity_

La pony solo cerró la carta y apretándola contra su pecho miro a una mesita donde había una caja abierta, con una especie de paleta, después coloco la carta en la mesa y procedió a sobar su panza con ternura diciendo con cariño

-escuchaste, tu papi nos extraña –unas ligera lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos –estarás orgulloso de él, y él de ti…mi pequeño


	20. En marcha estoy

**estos son los ultimos capitulos, les he dejado una sorpresa facinante,**

* * *

><p>-y bien ¿Cómo esta nuestra situación? –Dijo Gladius estando al frente de un grupo de ponys entre ellos Celestia y Warcry –llevamos 9 días bajo este sitio ¿los suministros?<p>

-señor –exclamo un pony de la guardia –tenemos todavía comida…pero al paso que llevamos, aun con racionalización, dudo que nos alcancen para 3 días más

-¿enfermería?

-lamento decirte Gladius –dijo la princesa Celestia, con clara pena – pero casi no nos quedan vendajes, y nos quedan muy poca medicina, para dentro de dos días ya no tendremos más que estantes vacios,

-por el agua, al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos –dijo otro pony llevando un pergamino en el lomo –el manantial que abastece la cuidad esta demasiado profundo **en** la montaña, tardarían años en llegar a él,

-Gladios, señor –dijo Warcry –por lo que hemos visto, cambiaron de táctica, concentran la fuerza de su artillería en la puerta, dudo que resista más de un día, pero estamos luchando por mantenerla

-entonces –dijo fríamente pero dando una gran sonrisa –la puerta cederá, y los nórdicos tendrán libre paso a Canterlot…perfecto para romper el sitio, y echarlos de Equestria

-ah…Gladius… ¿te encuentras bien?

-como jamás creí sentirlo –se volteo y mirando fijamente a la pesadilla –que todo se alisten, en cuanto derriben la puerta, atacaremos –Warcry asintió, mientras los demás salían para dar a conocer la orden, finalmente solo el pony rojo se quedo contemplando el atardecer, soñando con su amada y el día en que podría volverla a abrazar –Celestia –dijo sin más a la única pony que permanecía en esa habitación –necesito enviar una carta

* * *

><p>-Ya Umbral, dime la verdad –dijo Applejack mientras veía como el pony negro movía cables y cajas plateadas por todo el lugar – ¿sabes lo que haces?<p>

-pero claro –respondió, el reunió a las tres unicornios del grupo y junto con Applejack, las llevo de regreso a esas ruinas –no he estado todo el día en esto –dijo muy positivo –y dime Applejack, ¿tu hermano algún día confiara en mi?

-nop –dijo Big Macintosh, junto a su pequeña hermana, desde que supieron que estarían en el bosque, a su hermano no le importo el hecho de que estaría con sus amigas, tomo sus cosas y los acompaño sin quitarle la vista a Umbral

-hablando de ello dijo la pequeña Applebloom, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le guiñaba un ojo a Umbral – ¿cómo va tu relación con la maestra? –el pony se quedó callado, pero gracias a dios fueron interrumpidos por las otras tres ponys que llegaban

-Umbral ya terminamos lo que pediste –dijo Trixie –ahora nos dirás que fue lo que hicimos –pero Umbral no les prestó importancia del ordenador saco una caja y abriéndola, les mostro un extraño crystal, fulgurante – ¿Qué es eso?

-esto mis pony –dijo Umbral con aire de triunfo –es la fuente de poder de toda la instalación –lo coloco lentamente en el panel de control –lo quite días antes de conocerlas –tomo vuelo y se mantuvo suspendido en medio de un pilar, el cual tenía un orificio –en marcha – estaba por colocar el crystal cuando noto algo extraño…en Rarity –Rarity ¿te sientes bien? –Sin colocar la piedra, descendió hacia su amiga y sin dudarlo la miro a los ojos –te veo un poco mareada –la pony trato de disimular

-¿de qué hablas…? Yo me siento bien –pero Umbral se le acerco, estaba por mirarla a los ojos cuando Applejack lo detuvo

-ya dinos Rarity -exclamo Applejack con compresión – ¿Qué te pasa? Hace días que actúas muy extraña

-ya dinos Rarity –dijo Twilight con su habitual tono relajado –tú sabes que no dejara de molestarte con eso –finalmente la pony no podía ocultar mas lo que le pasaba tomo aire

-chicas…yo estoy…. –mas fue interrumpida por Spike que llegaba junto con Sweetie Belle, ambos muy agitados –hermanita ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Arch me dijo que te diera esto –exclamo Spike tomando una gran bocanada de aire –es de Gladius –la pony Blanca se conmociono, Umbral tomo la nota, con detenimiento la leyó y finalmente sol levanto vuelo y he instalo el crystal en la ranura – ¿pasa algo? –de pronto una luz blanca proveniente de quien sabe donde alumbro todo el lugar, Sweetie Belle temerosa, se cubrió detrás de su hermana, lo mismo hiso AppleBloom y Spike

-ya esta –dijo Umbral mientras se acercaba al teclado, apretó un botón y una enorme imagen holográfica apareció, -veamos que tenemos –apretó otros botones y de pronto una voz se escucho

-sistema principal de la estructura en funcionamiento…estado inactivo...función de construcción…esperando indicación…reiniciando –Umbral solo se quedo callado mientras una imagen tras otra pasaba frente a los presentes, poco a poco las niñas perdieron el miedo y ambas se aproximaron al pony negro

-señor Umbral –dijo inocentemente la pequeña AppleBloom –no es peligroso este lugar

-no…ya no –dijo con una sonrisa –solo tenemos que esperar a que se reinicie y listo –de pronto la misma voz exclamo con total indiferencia

-reinicio terminado…alistando protocolo de defensa…3…2…1…construcción y reparación de las defensas móviles en proceso… ¿desea cambia orden? –Umbral apretó unos botones y al instante un montón de ruidos con la contestación –orden aceptada

-bien, dentro de unas horas ya todo estará listo –dijo Umbral con calma, pero mirando como Applejack, Rarity y Twilight se quedaban admirando todo, se les aproximo – y bien chicas ¿les impresiona todo? –Ambas asintieron –entonces esto les fascinara, para especialmente a ti Twilight –al pony se acerco al panel y antes de pensar algo se desplomo, voltearon por inercia – ¡Rariry! –la pony se había desmayado, trixie llego a ella y colocando su pesuña sobre su frente dijo

-esta, bien solo fue el desmayo –dijo tratando de calmas a la pequeña Sweetie Belle –hay que llevarla al hospital

-yo me encargo –dijo Twilight, se coloco junto a Rarity, las tres desaparecieron,

-vayan –dijo Umbral, al resto de los presentes –no se preocupen estaré bien, la que importa ahora es Rarity –apenas dijo eso la familia Apple salió corriendo seguidos por un dragón muy preocupado, pero antes de que pudieran salir Umbral les grito -¡me viene a decir como esta!... ¡y Spike, si algo le pasa a ella…algo te pasara a ti!...**adiós** –finalmente solo Umbral quedo solo en medio de todo el lugar, contemplando los planos del arca

* * *

><p>-señor, tengo una señal de inactividad por parte de uno de los candados<p>

-¿candados, que candados?

-los candados impiden la activación de cualquier instalación cerca de la arca, fueron colocados para impedir cualquier activación accidentas sobre la instancian 00, lamentablemente con uno activo, el halo no podrá ser activado

-entonces tenemos que ir y activarlo manualmente

-afirmativo, reclamadorr, solo nosotros podemos activarlo pero debo estár conectado al ordenador principal

-adelante, ¡Marines, al pelican ahora, podría haber posibles contactos Covenant, alisten sus rifles!...en **marcha**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué paso?... ¿donde estoy? –Dijo Rarity completamente confundida, lentamente se levando mirando que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital, apenas se incorporo una enfermera apareció y con rapidez la volvió a recostar –disculpe…pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?<p>

-por favor, no se levante, el doctor llegara en unos minutos y le explicara –apenas salió entro el médico acompañado por, las chicas y la princesa Luna –con permiso

-bien señorita Rarity –dijo el doctor –ya se puede retirar

-que le paso doctor –pregunto Spike, la pony sintió una punzada en el corazón, le nerviosismo se reflejo en su rostro mientras el doctor revisaba los análisis –y bien…estará bien

-la verdad –dijo el doctor con total calma –esos desmayos son normales en una pony de su condición…le recetare unos suplementos para los dos

-¿dos? –Pregunto Twilight –doctor solo es mi amiga, ¿de quién mas habla?

-bueno en realidad –expreso con tranquilidad mientras anotaba la receta –también estoy atendiendo su amiga Fluttershy por lo mismo –todos los demás se quedaron callados mientras miraban a la Pegaso peli-rosa –pero por supuesto ambas tienen distintos tiempos de ingravidez

-¿ingravidez?...¿pero…..pero…pero –dijo Twilight, mientras las demás no entendía en termino, solo Fluttershy y Rarity se miraron la una a la otra, para después abrazarse mutuamente –no puede ser…Rarity ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –todos se quedaron mirando a la portadora de la magia -¡que…no entienden, Rarity está embarazada!

-¡¿Qué? –dijeron todas, por breves momentos el silencio reino en el lugar, pero solo duro segundos, ya que todas se precipitaron a donde estaba la pony Blanca, solo el pequeño dragón se quedo hay sin decir nada, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados

-¿cuando los supiste? dulcera–pregunto Applejack -dinos

-cuando apenas regresamos -dijo Rarity mientras tomaba una taza de té que le había traído Pinkie pie –me sentí algo mareada, y recordando lo que vivimos con Fluttershy, compre una prueba casera, y luego la verifique aquí en el hospital

-¿y cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta? –dijo Rainbow Dash

-por que estábamos muy ocupados preparando las tropas –exclamo una voz mientras abría la ventana, y entraba–solo venia porque me dijeron que Luna estaba aquí, me preocupe –dijo Arch acercándose a su princesa, dándole un tierno beso –por cierto felicidades …a los dos, claro uno no está aquí ahora

-de hecho aun no le digo nada –dijo Rarity ocultando levemente el rostro –quiero esperar a que todo esto termine

-¡que importa, eso no nos impide festejar! –Dijo Pinkie pie eufóricamente, dando brincos por todo el lugar -¡usare mochos globos y serpentinas y…y¡

-lo siento pony –dijo Arch –pero esta anoche no será –el peinado de pinkie se aliso en segundos, como si desinflaran un globo

-pero ¿Por qué?

-por que mañana marcharemos a liberar la cuidad de Canterlot –al momento todas salieron del aula acompañando a las dos ponys en cinta, solo Arch Luna y Twilight se quedaron rezagados –no le has dicho nada –mirando a Twilight, la cual mostraba un rostro de tristeza

-no…no quiero lastimarla –dijo ella, luna la reconforto, abrazándola con su ala –se mi amiga, no quiero lastimarla

-mi niña –dijo Luna –ahora es mejor decirle, antes de que otro se lo diga, o lo descubra por ella misma

-o peor, que le diga lo que planeamos,

-ella no lo haría,

-por ahora solo sé que él estuvo aquí –dijo Arch con enojo –y observo cómo nos preparamos, por ello tengo vigilado todo el perímetro –Twilight estaba por romper a llorar –niña escucha, es mejor que llore y la consueles ahora, que cuando lo vea atacando a alguna de sus amigas –los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del hospital

-Arch –el pony se volteo con lentitud, Twilight se le acerco con clara preocupación en su rostro -¿Qué pasara si no podemos salvar Canterlot?

-si no podemos salvar Canterlot –dijo Arch seriamente –entonces la Vengaremos

* * *

><p>-así que Rarity nos salió con una sorpresita –dijo umbral, en cuanto Sweetie Belle, regreso con Applebloom y le conto todo, completamente emocionada –también veo que tu pequeña estas tan emocionada que no puedes resistir gritarlo<p>

-¡sí!... ¡mi hermanita será mamá! –Dijo emocionada –por cierto, ¿Por qué no estás entrenando con los demás? –las pequeñas solo se quedaron estáticas esperando la respuesta

-porque yo **estoy** haciendo un trabajo muy importante –respondió sonriente –un trabajo que podría significar la victoria…espero

-por cierto –dijo Applebloom – ¿cuántos años tienes?

-niña, esas cosas no se preguntan, en especial a los mayores –dijo con un falso enojo y dando su sonrisa –pero si quieres saberlo, soy más viejo de lo que imaginas

-en serio, pero ustedes se ven tan jóvenes –dijo Sweetie Belle –yo pienso que tiene no sé, 20 años - Umbral soltó una gran carcajada mientras la mirada de la potrillas se fijaban ene l sin entender lo gracioso –que dije

-en verdad niña-dijo entre risas –ustedes si saben sacar carcajadas a uno…la verdad somos mucho más antiguos de lo pudieran soñar…nuestra edad no se puede medir en siglos milenios, ni eras, existimos desde el mismo momento de la propia creación

-vaya…-exclamo Applebloom –oye nos enseñarías a usar esto, podría ser nuestro talento especial –se inclino ante el suplicando se lo pidió pero Umbral fue tajante en su decisión –por favor

-no – dijo, pero la pequeña no se resigno se acerco a donde estaba la consola y otro un botón, Umbral logro detenerla antes de que tocara otro pero de pronto se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la entrada –niñas, detrás de mí –las niñas se escondieron, por la puerta seis figuras comenzaron a entrar en el lugar, eran ponys pero sus armaduras los delataban

-en nombre de nuestro rey –dijo uno de ellos desenvainado una espada – hermanos vayan por ellos –Umbral saco una se quedó quieto espero a que se le acercaran lo suficiente, de pronto dijo

-¡niñas corran! –saco una daga y con ella atravesó el mentón de uno de ellos tomo su espada y comenzó la pelea, mientras eso pasaba las potrillas trataron de salir, pero dos de los ponys las detuvo

-¡detente ¿o quieres verlas morir? –exclamo mientras sus dos compañeros ponían el filo sobre sus cuellos, Umbral solo dejo caer la espada, mas, proveniente de la entrada un escucharon un estruendo, seguido por los dos ponys muertos, los otros tres voltearon y corrieron con espadas pero fueron acribillados, por lo que ellos podrían describir como flechas invisibles, las pequeñas se escondieron de nuevo detrás de Umbral mientras un grupo de enormes figuras más altas que ellos se aproximaron, Umbral solo alcanzo a decir –¡¿ustedes?

* * *

><p><strong>gloria a aquel que ha enfrentado a dioses y demonios<strong>


	21. Caminos de fuego

**debido a las dificultades de semana santa, no publique esta semana pero ahora espero hacerlo una vez por semana, informo que mi otra historia SVNI va a tardar un poco por causa de un bloqueo de escritor**

* * *

><p>Caminos de fuego<p>

* * *

><p>-escuchen soldados –dijo Arch el frente del enorme ejercito de ponys, cada uno con una hermosa armadura dorada con bordes plateados –mañana partiremos a Canterlot, y con fuerza expulsaremos a aquellos que se han atrevido a herirla con fuego y rocas –los ponys se quedaron callados escuchando –Así que duerman bien – mientras al borde del contingente seis ponys se mantenían al margen<p>

-están seguras que no podemos ir –dijo Rainbow Dash, pero la expresión de todas se lo confirmaba –pero somos las guardianas de la armonía

-por ello –respondió Luna –además recuerda pequeña pony, que dos de nosotras están indispuestas…muy indispuestas –todas se rieron de lo lindo

-hablando de ello –dijo Twilight – ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto a Fluttershy o a Rarity?-todas asintieron negativamente, en ellos Arch bajaba del palco y se dirigía a donde estaban ellas – Arch entiendo que no podamos estar en la batalla pero…

-sé lo que siente cada una de ustedes, pero si fallamos, tal vez lo elementos de la armonía sean vuestra ultima esperanza –dijo arch dando un gran bostezo –por lo pronto hay que dormir –todas las presentes salieron, en el camino encontraron a Fluttershy junto con Muerte, ambos comprando los trajecitos para su bebe –escuchen, porque no esperan a saber el sexo del bebe, no vaya a salirles una niña, esperando un niño

-hey, hermano –dijo Muerte completamente sonrojado –al menos dinos ustedes que esperan – al momento los dos, Luna y Arch se sonrojaron, y se miraron mutuamente –que ¿acaso todavía ustedes…?

-eso no te importa hermano –dijo Arch –mejor vamos a dormir, ustedes dos tiene que dormir, en especial usted señorita Fluttershy

-ya me quiero imaginar ola cara de Gladius cuando sepa que será papá –dijo Rainbow Dash, todos caminaron a la biblioteca, pero apenas entraron, fueron recibidos por un sinfín de serpentinas

-¡felicidades! –Grito Pinkie Pie al frente de una gran comitiva de yeguas -¡por que serán mamás, feliz beby shower todos a celebrar!

-¿Qué significa esto Pinkie Pie? –Dijo Arch al borde de empezar a gritar -¿acaso no entiendes que no podemos desvelarnos?

-tal vez ustedes no –dijo ella con una sonrisa, y abriendo la puerta –pero nosotras si –sin dudarlo dos veces y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la pony los saco de patitas en la calle –así que… ¡buenas noches! – y con su habitual sonrisa, cerró la puerta con un gran estruendo

-a ver –dijo Muerte totalmente confundido -¿Qué paso aquí?

-se los diré fácil –dijo Spike a un lado de ellos –Pinkie Pie nos hecho –el bebe dragón se sentó a un lado de los dos pegasos –lo mismo me hiso con Rarity, y por lo que vi está muy emocionada,

-eso ya lo vimos –dijo Muerte mientras se quedaban mirando las estrellas –bueno vamos a dormir –al instante se preparo para soltar vuelo cuando fue interrumpido por la pequeña Applebloom, que llegaba exhausta –pero pequeña, pareces como si hubieras visto un monstruo –la pony solo se quedo callada

-señor Arch, Umbral me mando –dijo esta dando normes suspiros –tiene que venir a ver –los dos salieron volando con Applebloom en el lomo de Muerte, dejando a Spike afuera, finalmente los dos bajaron en la entrada de las ruinas, Arch olfateo el lugar

-aquí hubieron nórdicos –dijo con preocupación, la pequeña asintió dándole un pequeño escalofrió –pero también hay un olor…familiar…ese olor, lo he olido antes –sin dudarlo saco su arco, y con precaución se adentro primero, seguido por su hermano, y Applebloom

-señor Arch –dijo Applebloom – hay algo que tengo que decirle

-ahora no pequeña –dijo Muerte –hermano…

-lo sé –preparo su arco y entro sigilosamente, es escucho un ruido metálico seguido por los cañones de los Rifle de Asalto MA5B apuntándoles –parece que finalmente nuestros **caminos** se cruzan –saliendo de las sombras un grupo de seres bípedos, uno de ellos portando una armadura esmeralda se les acercaba, acompañado por Umbral y Sweetie Belle

-cálmese señor Arch–dijo Sweetie Belle –son amigos, quiero presentarle al… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Spartan 117 –dijo secamente mientras extendía su mano hacia Arch –su amigo –refiriéndose a Umbral –nos informo de la situación por la que están pasando, y nos daría un placer apoyarlos en lo que podamos –Arch estaba por decir algo cuando fueron interrumpidos

-fascínate –exclamo la esfera plateada, mientras volva alrededor de la instalación –sencillamente fascinante, no comprendo como una especie apenas avanzada tecnológicamente, lograra entender y manipular este complicado sistema, con tal facilidad,

-solo dinos si puedes echarla a andar –dijo Johnson totalmente alterado y aburrido, mirando como el oráculo simplemente se movía por la instalación – si no lo notas, no tenemos tiempo para admirar el paisaje

-me impresiona que una civilización como la que estoy observando sea capaz de comprender los paramentos de restauración y reprogramar el sistema de orden –dijo la esfera, mientras Arch los miraba con desconfianza

-si...Seguro, Impresiónate –dijo Arch –hermano, no que... –abruptamente detuvo su palabra, temiendo revelar algo inapropiado –y díganme a que han venido a nuestras tierras…sean lo que sean

-¿cómo sabemos que no vino con los nórdicos? –grito Applebloom, el ser solo se movió y con lentitud se coloco su mano en el pecho

-por mi honor como Marine de la UNSC, le aseguro que no venimos con intenciones hostiles

-¿UNSC, que es eso? –dijo Sweetie Belle, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se aproximaban, los marines se escondieron preparándose para responder alguna agresión, solo Arch quedo descubierto esperando que la sombra llegara a él, mas se relajo cuando al mirar se trataba de Luna con una canasta –¡princesa Luna! –grito saliendo de su escondite

-Luna, ¿Qué haces Aquí? –Dijo Arch acercándose a ella junto a la niña – ¿pensé que estarías en la fiesta? –Pero luna solo le dio la cesta a Sweetie Belle, se quedo mirando a Arch con una ligera lágrima– ¿Luna que pasa?

-venia a traerle un pequeño refrigerio, cuando la volar por el bosque, vi al corcel que vino con Northern – sin dudarlo Arch miro a todos los presentes, eso hiso que los marines salieran, asustando a la pony – ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Luna, te lo explicare –dijo Arch histéricamente –hermanos cuida a las niñas explícales lo que puedas –se giro para quedar al frente del Spartan –le agradezco que se ofrezca a apoyarnos -Luna casi suelta una sonrisa –pero…veo también que están enfrascado en su propio conflicto…gracias –tomo a luna por la pata y sin decirla nada ambos salieron volando hacia ponyville, en el aire Arch le conto quienes eran,

-así que ellos son –Arch asintió, con preocupación en su rostro –entonces ¿Por qué no les pides que nos ayuden?

-¿Por qué?…. temo que al final destruyan este mundo…Luna ellos luchan por sus vidas, pero no valoran el regalo de la creación…pienso que ellos son un problema peor que los nórdicos –el resto de la camino ambos quedaron en silencio, finalmente tocaron el suelo frente a la biblioteca se acercaron la puerta pero cuando estaban por tocar la puerta se abrió abruptamente y la pony rosa los jalo precipitadamente

-¡qué bueno que vinieron! –Dijo con su característica alegría –ah… ¿tus hermanos y las niñas?

-prefirieron quedarse…y hacer una pijamada…ya las conoces –dijo Arch mientras contemplaba la mesa llena de dulces y refrescos, movió su cabeza buscando algo cuando al fin, al fondo **de **la casa de pie, casi como una estatua, era Warhorse, lentamente se aproximo con calma, finalmente estaba frente a él –buenas noches –dijo con naturalidad

-que tal –dijo Warhorse –soy Warhorse, amigo de Pinkie

-eso veo, pero dime ¿y Northern?

-el no pudo venir, de hecho no sabe que vine –ambos se quedaron quietos en completo silencio, ahí fue cuando el pony se dio cuenta que lo habían descubierto, estaba por atacar cuando–hablaremos afuera –Arch se encamino a la puerta trasera, no tardo mucho cuando sin que nadie se diera cuenta ambos ya estaban mirándose atentamente, esperando que alguno reaccionara –habla nórdico –instintivamente se alisto para pelear

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Pregunto él, atento a los movimientos de su enemigo -¿Cómo?

-simple –dijo Arch –Spike puede enviar y recibir cartas de la princesa Celestia, y como ella se quedo allá… ¿lo entiendes? –el corcel estaba por embestirlo, cuando la puerta se abrió, y Pinkie Pie los vio hablar –Pinkie Pie…

-oigan, vengan ya viene los juegos –sin dudarlo los sujeto y empezó a jalarlos hacia el interior –rápido hay lugar para uno más – los dos se soltaron de su agarre -¿Qué pasa?

-veras Pinkie Pie –dijo Arch –pero Warhorse me ha dicho que se tiene que retirar, -Warhorse solo se quedo callado, viendo como su enemigo lo cubría

-entonces…nos veremos en otra ocasión –dijo con alegría –dile a Northern que lo extraño –de pronto entro de nuevo en la casa

-¿cómo pasaste a los vigías? –dijo Arch una vez que Pinkie Pie se fuera

-solo espere el cambio de guardia –contesto Warhorse con total indiferencia -¿si planeas enfrentarme? Hazlo, solo te pido que sea en otro lugar, no deseo perturbar el festejo

-no tengo intención de hacerlo –dijo Arch mientras miraba el horizonte –veo en tu forma de ser que estas aquí por una razón… Pinkie Pie –Warhorse asintió –si tu deber es protegerla… ¿o me equivoco? –Warhorse no dijo nada –lárgate de aquí, antes de que decida otra cosa –en ello por fin salió Pinkie Pie con una caja de muffins

-toma, para el viaje –dijo ella con su sonrisa habitual, el solo asintió y empezó a camina hacia el bosque, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, recibiendo la despedida de Pinkie Pie y la mirada de Arch, por fin se había ido saliendo de su campo visual –espero que Northern es encuentre bien

-eso espero –dijo Twilight por detrás de ambos, seguida por Luna – Pinkie podrías dejarnos hablar a solas con Arch –la pony se retiro regresando a la fiesta -¿y bien Arch, piensas perseguirlo?

-no –dijo simplemente mientras se daba la vuelta –dejarlo ir…tenemos mejores cosas que hacer

-pero Arch, ¿qué haremos si…? -dijo luna mas Arch la acaricio en la crin

-no pasara

-pero no ve que si no hacemos algo, le dirá a Northern –dijo Twilight ahora con desesperación –no se usted pero yo iré a que lo detengan

-Twilight –dijo Arch retrocediendo un poco –espera un poco

-no Arch –respondió – ¡si ustedes no quieren creer que ese pony, Northern lo que quiere es destruir toda Equestria, el solo le ha mentido a Pinkie pie, que no lo ven! –más de pronto se detuvo en seco, la escucha un ligero llanto se volteo para contemplar como Pinkie pie se le quedaba viendo conteniendo su enojo –Pinkie…

-¡Es mentira! –Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡lo que dices es mentira, por favor Arch, princesa Luna, díganme que está mintiendo! –pero los dos se quedaron quietos, y de entre su pelaje Luna saco la carta donde que Gladius les había escrito diciéndoles quien era Northern, la tomo y leyéndola sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y dolor

-Pinkie –dijo Twiight, acercándose a ella, pero la pony solo la aparto y salió corriendo al bosque, el escándalo llamo la atención de todos, saliendo pudieron ver como Pinkie pie se alejaba – ¡Pinkie pie! –apunto corre para alcanzarla, Arch la detuvo –que haces no vez que nos necesita

-Twilight, ahora lo que necesita es estar sola –dijo Arch con una ligera gota de agua saliendo por su ojo – para pesar sobre lo que pasa en verdad –Luna se les acerco y cubrió a Twilight con su ala consolándola

-pequeña, a mí también me duele el verla así–dijo con tristeza –pero solo podemos esperar, es todo lo que podemos hacer –mientras esto ocurría, Pinkie pie estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, esperando encontrar a Warhorse, entro con premura por aquel tétrico, sin mostrar temor, corrió hasta que se resbalo con un musgo, la levantarse miro todos lados, notando que estaba perdida

-¡Warhorse! –Grito con desesperación pero solo escucho en sonido del viento golpeando las ramas -¡alguien, estoy perdida!... ¡hola me escuchan! –un sonido como de alguien acercándose le llamo la atención y levantándose – ¡Warhorse! –No escucho contestación –Zecura –de la nada una enorme hidra salió de entre los árboles rugiendo, sin dudarlo Pinkie salió corriendo pero estaba tan cansada que no duro su carrera, mas la hidra la golpeo con una de sus cabezas, arrojándola a unas rocas, sele acerco saboreándola cuando de la inmensidad del follaje

-¡tu…criatura, déjala ir! –era Warhorse con una espada, de inmediato la hidra se arrojo contra él, pero él pony se movió más rápido haciendo que golpeara el suelo, sin perder tiempo levanto su espada y le abrió el cuello con un tajo magistral, la hidra grito de dolor mientras arrastraba la cabeza muerta se volteo e intento volverlo a golpear, pero él se volvió la mover y ambas cabezas se golpearon –que es todo lo que tienes –dijo al mismo tiempo que subía a otra de las cabezas y le dejaba clavaba su espada –es todo lo que este bosque me ofrece – la ultima cabeza enfurecida se precipito hacia él en una embestida, Warhorse levanto de entre los arbustos una pica y con ella atravesó el cerebro de la bestia, usando la propia fuerza de esta

-señorita Pinkie pie –dijo Warhorse al acerarse –tranquila descanse –Pinkie pie estaba ya muy cansada pero no tanto para no darse cuenta de la cutie Mark, la cabeza de un dragón con una espada clavada, se quedo ahí dormida, mas la poco tiempo una luz tenue que empezaba a entrar por sus parpados la hiso despertar lentamente, estaba recostaba en el lomo de Warhorse, mientras entraba un campamento repleto de hogueras –veo que ya despertó – dijo dando una gran sonrisa –lo que hiso fue muy valiente...O muy torpe, no lo se

-Warhorse –escucho decir a un pony –el rey te ha estado buscando ¿Dónde estabas…y donde encontraste a tan linda mascotita?...cuando termines con ella me la prestas – lo siguiente que paso fue que el pony fue golpead con tal fuerza que lo noqueo, los demás presentes se quedaron callados mientras Warhorse llevaba Pinkie pie a la tienda medica

-¿y tu escolta? –pero el no dijo nada

-Warhorse ¿Dónde está Northern? –dijo ella mientras Warhorse y un medico la acomodaban en una cama, al mismo tiempo Northern entraba abruptamente a al tienda y viendo a su amada en ese estado se acerco a Warhorse con enojo

-¿qué le paso? –Dijo conteniendo su ira –responde Warhorse –así fue como relato todo la historia, de porque fue Ponyville su encuentro con Arch, y la hidra, Northern no se aparto del lecho de amor sosteniendo su pesuña durante toda la trama, mientras ella permanecía cayada, la final solo sonrió –Warhorse, ahora sé que tome la decisión correcta al pedirte que la cuides –miro a los ojos a Pinkie pie –mi amor, estarás bien –ella estaba por decir algo cuando delicadamente la detuvo –duerme ahora, mañana te daré la mas grande joya de Equestria, nos casaremos, formaremos una familia, y viviremos felices por siempre

-señor –dijo Warhorse –hay algo que tiene que saber –sin dudarlo acerco su boca al oído de Northern

-entonces, mañana se decide todo –se levanto y miro al pony, el cual estaba firme esperando la orden –Warhorse, se que estas impaciente por pelear contra ese tal Gladius, pero ahora solo te pido que te quedes con ella, y la protejas,

-con mi vida si es preciso –Northern se retiro, mientras Warhorse solo tomo se quedo parado ahí como un guardia, mientras los médicos atendían a los heridos del sitio, y ella dormía

* * *

><p>- ¡Avanzar sin temor a la oscuridad! –Grito Arch al frente del ejercito mientras el sol salía por el horizonte – ¡luchar… luchar hijo de Equestria, caerán las lanzas, se quebraran los escudos, se partirán las espadas, hasta la caída del sol, cabalgar hasta la desolación y el fin del mundo, no por ustedes, no por las princesas, lo harán por sus hijos, los hijos de sus hijos! –al instante tomaron carrera por el horizonte mientras en ponyville las madre, hijas, esposas, y demás los despedían con las esperanza de volverlos a ver<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Con fe lo imposible soñar<strong>

**Al mal combatir sin temor**

**Triunfar sobre el miedo invencible**

**En pie soportar el dolor**

**Amar la pureza sin par**

**Buscar la verdad del error**

**Vivir con los brazos abiertos**

**Creer en un mundo mejor**

**Es mi ideal**

**La estrella alcanzar**

**No importa cuán lejos**

**Se pueda encontrar**

**Luchar por el bien Sin dudar ni temer**

**Y dispuesto al infierno llegar si lo dicta el deber**

**Y yo sé**

**Que si logro ser fiel**

**A mi sueño ideal**

**Estará mi alma en paz al llegar**

**De mi vida el final**


	22. La carga de los jinetes

**Informo de anticipo que posiblemente me tarde un poco en describir la batalla en sí, o posiblemente resulte un poco corta, de antemano me disculpo por tal inconveniente, si desean darme algunas ideas o sugerencias, sobre la batalla serán bien recibidas, **

**Gracias por sus reviews**

* * *

><p>La carga de los jinetes<p>

* * *

><p>A media que avanzaba el amanecer se podía ver como las tropas de Equestria caminaban hacia Canterlot, cada uno con el firme propósito de salvar la ciudad, pero a medio camino se detuvieron en seco al ver tres ejércitos que los interceptaron, uno conformado por grifos, otro de cebras, otro de búfalos, y el ultimo de camellos,<p>

-hermano –dijo Muerte – crees que sean amigos

Eso espero – respondió mientras se alejaba mirando la enorme grupo de los cuales, dos integrantes de cada uno se acercaron al medio

-¡firmes! .grito Muerte mientras Arch mientras lentamente se acercaba a los seis cuadrúpedos, **la **tención en el aire, era tal que con leve movimiento de cualquiera hu8biera empezado la batalla

-muy hermoso día para una batalla –dijo uno de los camellos –Arch sonrió –permita me presento, soy Al faril saladin, enviado por el gran sultán, gobernante de Azahara, para pelear contra la horda nórdica que ha venido a nuestro continente, he traído conmigo a 8,000 de los mejores

-es bueno tener más lanzas –dijo Arch admirando el grupo –para tan difícil empresa –en eso una de las cebras se le acerco, a lo que Arch saludo con respeto

-noble…. Equestre –dijo la cebra aun mostrando sus reservas, si era un pony al que le hablaba o algo más – las tribus cebra de los extremos sur están con ustedes, con 4,500 lanzas

-de todo corazón les agradezco –de entre la multitud de cebras una se aproximo a aArch, el cual la reconoció al instante – ¿Zecura, tú los has traído? –la cebra asintió, finalmente el grifo hablo

-príncipe Arch –el pony se quedo mirando a todos lados –veo que aun no se acostumbra a su titulo –exclamo el grifo –permita me presente, general Malet, he venido por petición de mi emperador con 6,000 tropas, listas al combate

-pero dijo que no nos ayudaría en nada –todo se voltearon esperando que fuera Muerte el que lo dijera, pero de entre la multitud 7 integrante fueron separado –ha… yo solo decía…

-¿luna? –efectivamente, luna junto con la demás se habían colado entre el pelotón -¿pero por que vinieron?

-Arch perdónanos –dijo ella con decisión –pero son mis súbditos, no pienso quedarme en ponyville si puedo ser útil, defendiendo mi hogar

-ella tiene razón –dijo Rainbow Dash –es nuestra responsabilidad como las guardianas de la armonía, el proteger Equestria como sea –las demás las secundaron dejándole ver a Arch y a los demás presentes que los acompañarían

-yo sabía que entrarían en esto – dijo una pequeña bújalo mientras se le acercaba a la Pegaso azul, la cual salió corriendo a abrazarla

-Little Strongheart –exclamo Rainbow Dash, seguido fue a abrazar al gran jefe -¡gran jefe, que bueno que este aquí!

-y yo también –dijo este – ¿por cierto y el pequeño dragón?

-decidió quedarse –dijo Twilight con tristeza –por si Pinkie Pie regresaba –peor fue interrumpida por la exclamación de Arch

-bien… irán…pero manténgase en la retaguardia, si ven que las cosas se ponen feas, se van… ¿hecho? –Las ponys asintieron, mientras miraba detenidamente a Rarity y Afluttershy –en especial a ustedes dos…. ¿entendieron?...ahora ¿me podría decir que ha hecho cambiar de opinión a vuestro emperador?

-un sueño –dijo secamente, al instante los otros generales se voltearon asombrados -¿Qué les pasa?

-también un sueños nos ha traído hasta aquí –dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, Arch se quedo mirando instintivamente a Luna, la cual no mostro no saber nada,

-de una cosa estamos seguros los tres –dijo Zecura –no era magia de ningún ser de este mundo –Arch se quedo quieto mientras escuchaba lo que decía –algo más grande que cualquier cosa, más que mortal e inmortal

-como si la vida misma nos convocara a luchar –término de decir el camello –el pony solo se quedo pensativo, sabiendo en lo más profundo de su ser a lo que se refería,

Flashback

-he venido a romper las cadenas que los atan, darles la libertad que tanto es suya como de los demás seres que he dado vida, vivan y sean fructíferos, en sus acciones como en su ejemplo, en esta tierra donde emana la leche y la miel,

-señor,-exclamo muerte al frete de Fluttershy

-Ho, hijos míos, yo estaré siempre a su lado, y extenderé mi mano con gracia, y esperanza de que sabrán vivir,

Y como había llegado, el fuego de fuel, dejando al helecho como siempre, humilde y seco, pero un suave viento lo movió con como queriendo tocar a aquel que tenido la dicha de ser conducto de la vida misma para que se mostrara, dejando tras de sí, un aroma a rosas, a santidad,

Fin flashback

-entonces a la **carga **–dijo mientras se reunían, pero apenas se había volteado un pony se le acerco –dime soldado

-señor….he hecho unos cálculos y aun con ellos, me temo que posiblemente los nórdicos aun nos superen 3 a 1 –se quedaron pensando hasta que un ruido proveniente del borde del bosque los hiso voltearse -¿Qué es eso? –saliendo e entre la espesura del bosque surgieron un enorme grupo de ponys, si se les podía llamar así, eran una variedad de caballo alado con un cuerpo esquelético, rostro de rasgos reptilianos y unas alas de aspecto curtido que recuerdan a las de un murciélago, sus ojos carecían completamente de parpados, negros como la noche, el más cercano dio un tremendo rugido mostrando los enormes colmillos que aumentaba mas su temible apariencia –señor, creo que tenemos que irnos…señor –sin embargo Arch no mostraba miedo alguno, mientras uno de ellos se le acercaba, sin dudarlo dos veces Luna se interpuso –¡princesa!

-no sé lo que seas –dijo ella mientras u cuerno empezaba a brillar –pero no dejare que los lastimes –apenas dijo eso los otros seres salieron desafiantes

-¡alto! –grito una voz de entre la multitud, are muerte que abrazado a Fluttershy, se soltó y camino hacia ellos, con la mirada de angustia de su amada, la cual temblaba, apenas llego a la criatura Fluttershy se lanzo a ponerse junto a él para tratar **de** detenerlo sin embargo, una de las criaturas llego ante ella, se tiro al suelo, y cerró los ojos, pero escucho una gran exclamación, al abrirlos los seres estaban inclinados ante ella y Muerte –¿quién los libero?

-pensé que los necesitarían –dijo una voz de ente las criaturas, de ellas salió un pony ya conocido por todos –después de todo...Son tuyos Muerte –los presentes se quedaron quietos sin decir nada

-Daniel –dijo Muerte –gracias

-disculpa Arch –pregunto Twilight aun con espanto, acompañada por sus amigas y los otros generales -¿pero que son esas cosas?

-thestrals –dijo sin más –seres que habitan en las sombras, solo son vistos por los moribundos, o por aquellos que han visto la muerte

-pues ahora son parte de su coalición –dijo Daniel mientras regresaba al bosque –suerte Muerte –con ellos se adentro en la follaje

-¿Cuántos…son?–pregunto Fluttelshy mientras abrazaba a Muerte sintiendo la penetrante mirada de **los** thestrals sobre ella

-6,000 –dijo la tétrica voz de uno de ellos –mi señor, ansiosos estamos por conducir las almas de nuestros enemigos al inframundo

-en ese caso… ¡andando **jinetes**! –así ya formadas las legiones se encaminaron a Canterlot

* * *

><p>-Gladius señor –dijo un potro adolecente mientras se acomodaba le escudo -¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? –Gladius que al principio no lo noto se volteo a él y sonriéndole asintió -¿usted piensa que pasaremos de hoy?<p>

-muchacho –exclamo con calma –solo nuestra fe nos lo responderá –el potro no entendió, lo cual Gladius noto –dime ¿no sabes lo que la fe?

-si lo sé –respondió tímidamente –pero ahora parece que tiene sentido tenerla

-es en estos tiempos de pesar, en que nos lanzamos a la boca del lobo, sabiendo que posiblemente no regresemos, cuando debemos de tener más fe que nunca –coloco su pata en el hombro de aquel pony – alguien dijo una vez, nuestra fe puede ser tan pequeña como una semilla, pero es capaz de mover montañas

-el que lo dijo de seguro nunca estuvo en una batalla –pero Gladius dio una risotada, una que como jamás había sentido -¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-mi niño –dijo con alegría –si te contara lo que sufrió, y el porqué lo hiso, nunca lo creerías…Señor, no soy digno de que entres bajo mi techo, basta que lo digas de palabra y mi amigo quedará sano, Porque también yo, que soy un subalterno, tengo soldados a mis órdenes, y si digo a éste Ve, ira, y a otro Ven, y vendrá –Gladius s levanto dejando la potro pensando, camino por la muralla escuchado el tronido de las rocas, chocando con el miro, al llegar a la plaza central contemplo como los batallones estaban listo para cuando la puerta cediera

-¡Gladius ya están listas! –grito Warcry, llegando a donde estaba Gladius estaba parado, sin prestar atención a Warcry se encamino hacia las filas de ponys, una vez frente a todos ellos con las puertas detrás grito

-¡escuchen ponys! –su grito fue más fuerte que le chocar de las rocas sobre la puertas – ¡He visto en sus ojos el mismo temor que estruja nuestras almas, tal vez venga el día en que el corazón de Equestria se rinda, en que olvidemos a los hermanos y todo lazo de amistad, pero este no es el día, una horda de lobos y escudos desechos cuando la era de los Equestres se volverá añicos, pero este no es el día, este día hay que pelear por lo que más quieran este día deben resistir! –de pronto el grujido de la puerta se escucho con gran resueno, cual gigante moribundo, daba un último esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie – ¡listos a desafiar la tiranía, han venido a luchar como ponys libres, y ponys libres son!

-¡sí! –gritaron a coro mientras golpeaban el borde de sus escudo con el suelo, finalmente la puerta cayo y segundos después los nórdicos empezaron a subir por los escombros, la primera fila de ellos fue recibida con picas que los atravesaban a media que bajaban, la segunda golpeo los escudos los defensores retrocedieron por la fuerza del golpe pero no separaron su formación

-¡ahora! –grito Gladius, se detuvieron de golpe empujaron los escudos y mientras los nórdicos se levantaban fueron atravesados por las lanzas Equestres -¡carguen! –y así se repitió todo el proceso, a medida que los invasores eran empujados a aquella pequeña abertura de la puerta derruida

* * *

><p>-¿Qué paso? –dijo una pony rosada mientras se levantaba de una cama, al abrirse más sus ojos, contemplo que estaba en una tienda, con Warhorse de pie junto a la entrada –Warhorse… ¿Dónde estoy? –el pony se aproximo a ella e inclinándose dijo<p>

-cálmese mi señora –se reincorporo –la hidra la lastimo mucho, así que la he triado, para atender sus heridas –ella estaba por decir algo cuando noto que Warhorse estaba vestido con una armadura nórdica, estaba por decir algo cuando un soldado entro abruptamente por la entrada dando un saludo militar –dime soldado

-señor Warhorse –dijo este –mi rey me ha pedido que le informe sobre el estado de la paciente –de su armadura saco un papel –además me ha pedido que le entregue esto señor –tomo el sobre, lo leyó con esmero dando ligeras miradas a Pinkie Pie

-puede retirarse soldado

-si señor

-Warhorse ¿Dónde está Northern? –Dijo Pinkie Pie con temor – ¿Qué le hiciste?

-no preocupe mi señora, me ha enviado ordenes de poner mi legión a su disposición inmediata –dijo Warhorse con calma, pero para Pinkie Pie fue algo terrible, quiso levantarse y correr pero apenas intento poner sus pies en el suelo se resbalo, a lo que Warhorse el ayuda a volver a la cama, ahí fue donde lloro, en ello otro soldado apareció por el lumbral de la puerta –Outlander ¿Qué pasa?

-mi señor –dijo este alterado –tiene que ver esto –al momento Warhorse ayudo a Pinkie Pie a salir de la cama y la acompañado a afuera del cuartel

-en el nombre de Sleipnir –exclamo Warhorse

* * *

><p>Las filas de nórdicos avanzaba, amontonándose en la puerta, de pronto un cuerno sonó y en el horizonte una larga fila de ponys, se presento ante ellos, mientras las tropas de Canterlot por fin llegaban afuera de la muralla listos a seguir peleando, Gladius no tardo en soltar una gran sonrisa<p>

-las picas al frente –grito un soldado mientras en donde estaba Northern la tención se sintió, pero sin mostrar perturbación alguna dijo

-Anhell –el pony se puso firme –que tus Pegaso estén listos en cuanto ataquen, quiero control aéreo –el pony asintió mientras salía a todo galope –Menphis, las catapultas y escorpiones a contraviento, no dejaremos que sus dirigibles lleguen a ayudarles, el resto, que ambos ejércitos no se reúnan,

-si señor –dijeron a coro, Northern tomo su espada se coloco su casco, y fue al frente,

* * *

><p><strong>Almas honradas se lanzan, creyendo que podrán destruir a la oscuridad, pero como luchan juntos, se encuentran así mismas dentro de la paz<strong>


	23. No voy a Morir

**Me permito aclarar que debido a que lo expreso según los ponys quizás no comprendan las descripciones que doy al principio, de antemano gracias por su compresión**

* * *

><p>No voy a morir<p>

* * *

><p>-¡nórdicos! –Grito Northern al frente de su ejército, observando a sus enemigos con furia -¡alístense! –al otro lado estaba Arch mirándolo desafiante – ¡demuéstrenles a estos ponys que hemos venido para quedarnos! –al momento las lanzas golpearon esos escudos, ansiosos de atravesar cuerpos, del otro lado Arch solo se quedo quieto sin mostrar temor,<p>

- ¡Hijos de equestria, ante mi esta un ejército de hermanos! –Dijo Acrh mientras cabalgaba al frente de todas las filas – ¡he visto atrás en la Historia, vi a seres que luchaban por dinero, por algún otro tipo de botín, tierras, poder, porque los anima un rey, o porque les gusta matar! –Se detuvo en medio de la formación – ¡Nosotros estamos aquí por defender nuestro mundo, Somos el ejército que peleara por nuestra libertad, … y al morir en el lecho, dentro de mucho años ¿**no** estaréis dispuestos a cambiar cada uno de esos años, por una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad, de volver aquí? –los clamores de estruendo terrible sonaron, cada pony apretó con su patas, el mango de su lanza o espada, Arch dio la vuelta desafiante, mirando como aquella masa que se perdía en la inmensidad rugía con impaciencia, levanto una lanza diferente a las demás, ya que aunque la vara que la sostenía era nueva y pulida, en cambio la punta de metal era vieja y oxidada, solo unida por una delgada placa de oro –¡Si os veis cabalgando solos por verdes prados, y el rosto bañado por el sol más intenso que hubiesen sentido, Que no os cause temor, ya habréis muerto, y estaréis en los jardines de paraíso, ante el todopoderoso, Hermanos lo que hacemos en la vida tiene su eco en la eternidad!

-¡ataquen! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, y tal velos como describo le relato ambos ejércitos se embistieron con tremenda fuerza, en terreno descubierto que ascendía hacia las posiciones de los nórdicos, Arch dispuso su tropas en tres divisiones, las de la izquierda conformadas por cebras y Thestrals, comandadas por Muerte, las del centro de Grifos ponys y bisontes, lideradas por él, y las de derecha de ponys y camellos, comandadas por Malet, por el contrario los nórdicos estaban conformados En líneas perpendiculares al río, presentaban dos bloques en líneas cerradas, el de la infantería ligera delante y el de la pesada detrás. Northern sin pensar en nada mas, concentro el poder de sus tropas en la derecha, para impedir que ambos ejércitos se unieran, dejando totalmente desprotegido su flanco izquierdo, lo que Arch deseaba, sin dificultad Muerte atravesó las defensas, ya que los bisontes se alzaban en estampida confundiendo al enemigo dándole paso a que los Thestrals entrarán con todo, pero de la nada los lanza piedras enviaron sus ataque sobre el lado izquierdo ocasionando muchas bajas,

Gladius por otro lado, libre del tormentos de las piedras avanzo seguido por una columna de ponys, cada uno reflejando el sus miradas el ferviente deseo de venganza, mas cuando estaba contemplando ya toda la batalla se detuvo, recordando todavía una guerra más antigua, en el que _Hubo un lugar donde el poder de dios lucho contra el mal, cruzo el abismo donde el fuego inmortal separa el cielo de la tierra, allí comenzó una batalla como nunca se vio, demonios y ángeles luchando hasta el fin, victoria o muerte les espera, y desde el cielo proclamo que un día volverán a luchar, por esta vida hasta el fin_, en las nubes, pegasos de ambos lados luchaban chocando sus escudos y espadas, algunos con arcos apuntabas a las filas enemigas en tierra dejando caer su lluvia, pero no era mucho, ya que eran sorprendidos y obligados a disparar en el aire, Arch continuaba golpeando a los ponys que podía, de pronto en el horizonte aparecieron los dirigibles comandados por Umbral, y el pony que los había sacado, estaba ahora a su derecha dirigiendo toda la operación, Gladius al ver esto solo giro levemente su cabeza, para ver que las catapultas y escorpiones, y se estaban alineando, sin dudarlo quiso salir volando hacia él para detenerlo pero fue detenido por la hilera de combatientes, Umbral por otro lado dijo con clama

-parece que aun no quitan los escorpiones –al momento solo levanto un estandarte con una pesuña –como **voy** a disfrutar la cara de Gladius cuando los vea –en tierra Muerte aun intentaba llegar adonde estaba la artillería, pero mientras más que avanzaba, era peor el bombardeo,

Finalmente los dirigibles estaban a distancia, Menphis levanto la pesuña listo a dar la orden de abrir fuego cuando de la nada las catapultas fueron impactadas por cinco destellos verdosos que provenías de lo que parecían ser insectos morados, sin dudarlo los arqueros lazaron un fuego repetitivo sobre ellas, pero no les hacía nada de daño, los pegasos nórdicos estaban llegando cuando de la espesura del bosque salieron una hilera de bolas azules que golpearon sobre las divisiones De Menphis, con furia o miedo, no sabría decirles, miro a la espesura de la cual salían unas algunos ponys Equestres seguidos y acompañados por unas extrañas criaturas azules de aspecto insectoide los cuales estaban suspendidos en el aire, sin pensarlo siquiera los nórdicos se lanzaron con espadas y lanzas otros lazaron hechizos sobre ellos pero apenas si los detenían, en cuanto estuvieron a distancia colocaron las picas y esperaron pero la criatura solo tomo impulso de pronto de entre ellas aparecieron seres parecidos a dragones solo que su estatura eran de apenas 2 metros, sin alas, y con la mandíbula partida, atacaron disparando luces azules que dejaban profundas quemaduras,

De entre los dirigibles, aparecieron de las nada, extrañas aves verdes y escarabajos morados, los cuales empezaron a moverse en medio de toda la contienda hacia donde estaba Gladius, en cuanto llegaron las aves dejaron caer carruajes de metal del mismo color verde, y contingentes de criaturas parecidas a monos sin pelo, vestidos de verdes, los escarabajos dejaron caer los mismo artefactos que salieron del bosque, seguidos de los dragones con armaduras de distintos colores,

-¡¿Quién está al frente?–Dijo uno de los monos, a momento Warcry señalo a Gladius el cual seguía sin voltear, el soldado se le acerco –usted está a cargo –dijo con autoridad, Gladius solo se limito asentí sin dejar de mirar a los nórdicos, los cuales estaban estático –sargento Johnson, infantería de la UNSC, hemos venido a prestar apoyo táctico contra sus invasores

-lo único que me preocupa –dijo Gladius sin voltear a verlo –es ¿Qué pedirán a cambio? –pero no pudo escuchar la contestación, ya que lo nórdicos se lanzaron hacia ellos, sin dudarlos los ponys se colocaron en formación recibiendo de nuevo la embestida cubiertos por una fila de tres Wraith y dos Scorpions M808B, los cuales dispararon golpeando la retaguardia del invasor,

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? –expreso con asombro uno de los soldados al lado de Warhorse, sin dar crédito a lo que veían –señor<p>

-no tengo idea –dijo Warhorse sin emoción alguna –eso lo tenían bien escondido –se volteo y miro a Pinkie pie, estaba por decirle algo, pero vio la misma mirada de miedo e incredulidad –que se preparen todos, romperemos su flanco izquierdo

-si señor –dijo el pony de su derecha, pero antes de que este saliera, Pinkie dijo con casi histérica mirando la batalla y el giro que tomaba

-Warhorse –dijo Pinkie consternada – ¿Northern donde esta? –sin dudarlo Warhorse levanto a la pesuña apuntándola en medio de la confrontación, sin pensarlo siquiera salió corriendo hacia allá pero un guardia se lo impidió – ¡¿Qué hace?¡Suélteme Northern podría estar herido, suélteme! –el pony solo se quedo ahí quieto esperando la orden de su superior

-¡soldados, escucharme! –Exclamo Warhorse sin titubear, y dando un paso al frente dijo -¡odiare decir esto ahora, pero Sleipnir nos ha dado la espada hoy! –sus tropas se quedaron en silencio, hasta Pinkie se quedo atenta escuchando –avanzaremos por el flanco izquierdo, si el rey elige la retirada, trataremos de darle una salida a nuestros compatriotas…esperen mi señal –se volteo y con ademán hiso que el guardia soltara a Pinkie pie –mi señora, será muy peligroso…pero si quiere verlo entonces no acompañare –y los dos salieron volando hacia el conflicto

* * *

><p>Las tres legiones de Arch se había dividido en cinco, por fin los dos ejércitos estaba reunidos Tras desplegar a su ejército al completo en una línea recta, tomó a varias compañías de ponys y de camellos y avanzó con ellas, manteniendo al resto en contacto con estas compañías, pero quedándose atrás de forma gradual, para conseguir una formación en forma de luna creciente. La línea de compañías de flanqueo iba estrechándose cada vez más a medida que se prolongaba, siendo su objetivo utilizar a las cebras como fuerza de reserva y comenzar la lucha con los ponys y los camellos,<p>

En los cielos Anhell hacia esfuerzos titánicos por mantener los cielos bajo su control, al principio no había mucha diferencia entre los dos contingentes, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo de la batalla los nórdicos mostraban su superioridad, o así era hasta que aparecieron los Banshees,y Falcons en el campo, el combate aéreo cambio, ahora los Equestres tenían soporte aéreo conformado por los cañones de combustible y las Ametralladoras y lanzagranadas, aun sin saber en el aire los nórdicos estaban siendo acribillados, sin embargo ellos no se quedaban con los brazos cruzados, con astucia derribaron algunos por desgracia llevándose a muchos con ellos, Anhell en un momento de calma saco de su alforja un pañuelo verde que ondeo por todo lo alto, al mismo tiempo un grupo de catapultas escondidas en lo alto de la montaña dispararon dejando caer rocas encendidas sobre el campo de batalla, las cuales llegaron **a** los dirigibles

-¡a estribor! –Grito en capitán tratando de esquivar las rocas, pro Umbral permaneció sin decir nada, de entre los tripulantes un ser bípedo apareció, portando una armadura esmeralda, con un rifle de asalto ente sus manos –está listo tu amigo el Sangheili…Spartan –el ser solo asintió, para después los dos saltar hacia el suelo, desde el dirigible

Anhell tomo un vuelo en descenso tan rápido como pudo, recogió una lanza, y subió hasta colocarse arriba y frete de uno de los Falcons, tomo fuerza y la lanzo, incrustándola en la cabina a la vez que la nave caía sin remedio en medio de la contienda, se quedo ahí con una sonrisa de satisfacción, tan concentrado que no se percato que un Banshee lo tenía en la mira, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba cayendo con un fuerte dolor en el ala derecha, termino estrellándose en medio de un campo de muertos, se levanto pesadamente para vislumbrar como dos Equestres es el acercaban al momento saco su espada, cuando los dos fueron fulminados por flechas, volteo y miro a tres figuras que se acercaba, portando arcos largos,

-¡Anhell¡–grito una vos familiar

-¡Beowofl, aquí ¡–exclamo con fuerza mientras veía como es el acercaban Beowofl lo levanto colocándolo en su lomo -¿Qué demonios paso? –Dijo conteniendo el dolor de su ala –tenemos…que reagruparnos

-lo sé –contesto el pony a la vez que los otro dos arqueros disparaban – ¡rápido tenemos que retroceder! –los cuatro se hincaron levemente al sentir como una de bomba de combustible chocaba con el suelo muy cerca de ellos

* * *

><p>En el centro la contienda era un caos total ya que no ayudaban mucho las catapultas y lanza piedras que yacían colocados sobre la montaña, Northern todavía no pensaba en la retirada, aun con este nuevo enemigo desconocido, solo pensaba en que era su única oportunidad de darle a Pinkie pie un regalo digno de ella, con ello pedir su pesuña y formar una familia, pero su sueños fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de la batalla<p>

-¡majestad! –Grito una voz proveniente de la sombras, de la cual salieron Beowolf cargando a Anhell – ¡perdimos de flanco derecho, tenemos que retroceder!

-¿qué hay de la cobertura a aérea?

-cayo señor –dijo Anhell conteniendo furia y rabia por las palabras pronunciadas, y todavía más por lo que estaba por decir –señor tenemos que retirarnos – Northern estaba por decir algo cuando de entre las nubes un extraño objeto apareció, extraño en verdad de un tono blanco y azul, de forma estilizada y hecho de lo que parecía un material iridiscente

* * *

><p>-¿pero….? –exclamo Warhorse al ver un pequeño haz de luz que se coloco sobre las catapultas de la montaña, después se convirtió en un rayo grueso del mismo color que el sol, el cual incinero todo lo que tocaba dejando solo un estela de humo y silencio –en el nombre de Sleipnir…– cambio su mirar hacia Pinkie, la cual entraba de lleno en medio de los combatientes, Warhorse corrió tras ella, cuando de pronto frente a la pony rosa cayó del cielo el Spartan, ella se quedo paralizada presa de miedo, cuando le apunto con su arma, pero Warhorse saco su espada y con ella esquivo la punta del arma para que disparara a un costado, a la vez que se ponía entere los dos, recargo y volvió a disparar, pero el pony saco de su espalda un escudo, y con él se cubrió de la segunda ronda mientras se aproximaba al humano a gran velocidad, en un movimiento veloz golpeo en la parte baja del arma haciendo que la soltara, acto seguido trato de acuchillarlo en el abdomen pero el John retrocedió sacando su cuchillo de combate, los dos filos se golpearon con tal fuerza que ambos retrocedieron por efecto del golpe, Warhorse se quito su escudo y lo arrojo lejos, sin quitarle la vista al Spartan, tras de eso, se lanzaron de nuevo a pelear, pero el pony esbozaba una gran sonrisa en cada golpe de las cuchillas, por fin había encontrado a un buen rival con quien <strong>morir<strong> en combate

Por otro lado Pinkie seguía sin moverse hipnotizada por los movimientos de ambos titanes, ya que no tenía otra palabra con que describir a Warhorse y al Spartan, una danza tan compleja y a la vez tan sencilla, en eso estaba cuando fue embestida y derribada, apenas grito cuando vio de quien se trataba

- ¡Northern! –Grito ella mientras abrazaba a su amado, pero se dio cuenta de algo – ¿pero qué…? –efectivamente ella noto la armadura que es te investía sin dudarlo lo aparto de ella, y con lagrimas en los ojos dijo con dolor – Northern, por favor dime que no eres uno de ellos –pero el pony no dijo nada –no….no… ¡noooooo! –Exclamo mientras salía corriendo, pero Northern fue as rápido y la detuvo – ¡suéltame, suéltame! –pero de la nada lo abrazo sin quererse separar de él, Northern volteo para todos lados mirando a sus generales, a la vez que acariciaba la sedoso crin e Pinkie pie, por fin la razón le llego exclamando

-¡retirada! –grito Northern a todo pulmón la vez que, que Beowofl sacaba un cuerno de carnero y lo tocaba rítmicamente, pero con sus flancos eliminados, formaron una cuña que iba introduciendo cada vez más dentro del semicírculo Equestre, metiéndose de lleno en una ubicación en la que la infantería cebra controlaba ambos flancos, En este momento, Arch ordenó atacar a su infantería, rodeando por completo a los Nórdicos, más de la nada por detrás de la sfilas cebras que daban la bosque, las legiones de Warhorse salían, no sufrientes para cambiar el curso, pero si para abrir un paso que permitió a muchos Nórdicos salir, a la vez que capturaban algunos Warthog LRV, Warthog LAAV (GAUSS), un Elephant, un Wraith, y dos Cobras,

Mientras tanto los dos guerreros se mantenían estancados en su duelo

-no sé lo que seas –dijo Warhorse resistiendo una estocada –pero eres un digno rival,

-lo mismo he de opinar –respondeo – pero ¿por qué luchas? ¿Acaso es por poder, o riqueza? ¿O por el honor y la gloria de ver sometido a otro pueblo?

-yo lucho por la muerte y la gloria de encontrar a un rival digno de darme una hermosa muerte –los dos ya estaban al borde del agotamiento, el Master chief solo había visto fortaleza igual con los Sangheilis, los dos retrocedieron dando grandes exhalaciones – ¿estás tan feliz como yo extraño? –Dijo dando una risa ligera –adelante –se arrojó con más violencia hacia el Spartan, el cual tomo posición, pero una explosión proveniente de un Banshee, los separo a la vez que el pony veía como todos se retiraba y era llamado por su rey, salió corriendo no sin antes detenerse y voltear, aun a su desdén tuvo que dejar la lucha

Tan rápido como había pasado ya todos estaban por salir cuando el disparo de un Wraith hiso tumbar la tierra de pronto proveniente de la explosión un trozo de metal fue lanzado en dirección de Pinkie,

-¡Pinkie! –grito Warhorse, a la vez que aceleraba el paso, ella vio el metal acercarse a ella pero no pudo moverse, cerró los ojos, para sentir como era empujada a un lado, abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue perturbador, Northern se había antepuesto recibiendo la punta del metal en su pecho al instante cayo sangrando, Anhell lo levanto de prisa acomodándolo en su hombro, por fortuna seguía consiente, todos emprendieron la retirada, Warhorse estaba por tomar a Pinkie cuando una lanza se incrustó en el suelo entre los dos, a la vez que sus amigas y Umbral llegaban, el pony no tuvo opción más que dejarla, sabiendo que estaría bien, la batalla había terminado

Nunca antes, estando la ciudad todavía a salvo, se había producido tal grado de excitación y alegría dentro de sus murallas. No intentaré describirlo, ni debilitaré la realidad entrando en detalles. No existía ya ningún campamento nórdico, ningún general, ningún soldado, de entra las ruinas se hallaba Gladius, caminando como un sonámbulo, olfateando el olor a sangre con nostalgia, se quito su casco, se desabrocho el pectoral, y miro al suelo

-Gladius –escucho el, como el canticio de mil canarios,levanto la mirada y frete a él estaba Rarity, sin dudar se lanzó a ella en un fuerte abrazo, su pesadilla había terminado

* * *

><p><strong>No basta con luchar. Es el espíritu que nos acompaña en la lucha el que decide la cuestión. Es la moral la que obtiene la victoria.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No hay triunfo sin renuncia, victoria sin sufrimiento, libertad sin sacrificio.<strong>


	24. Sangre de reyes Ω

Sangre de reyes

* * *

><p>La ciudad de Canterlot rebosaba de aclamaciones, ya que desfilaban por aquellas calles los soldados de Arch, acompañados por los que la defendieron en sus murallas sin embargo solo uno, de esos héroes no paseaba por el lugar, Gladius permanecía mirando el bosque… mentí….apenas entraron en Canterlot, Rarity le dijo todo y demostrando que era hermano de Muerte, azotó como res, y despertando con incoherencias<p>

-un…hijo-dijo Gladius seguido esbozo una gran sonrisa, abrazo a su compañera y con ternura acaricio su crin –tendré un hijo….chicas por favor me dejarían un momento con Arch a solas –todas comprendieron y salieron, todas ella murmurando la posible platica, mas apenas habían cerrado la puerta los gritos no se hicieron esperar – ¡dios mío ¿qué clase de prueba es esta?

-hermano ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no estás feliz? –afuera las chicas escuchaban Rarity por un momento retrocedió, y estaba por salir corriendo cuando

-estoy más feliz que nunca, un hijo, mi sueño ¡pero dime ¿cundo crezca que le diré? ¡Cuando me pregunte sobre mi pasado ¿Cómo le explico? –las chicas se quedaron quietas a la vez que detrás de ella aparecía una figura, un poco confundida por lo que hacían

-¿me podrían explicar que hacen? –Dijo la voz, todas voltearon y para sorpresa suya la princesa Celestia por fin aparecía, sin dudarlo Twilight se abalanzo hacia ella con alegría –Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante, a mí también me alegra volverte a ver…pero ¿Qué están haciendo? –más las voces al otro lado de la puerta las alerto y hasta Celestia se pego en la puerta

-mírame hermano, ¿qué le diría?...que fui o soy el azote de dios, el que causa que los seres se maten entre sí, soy la guerra misma hermano, por mis pesuñas corrió **sangre**

-lo que tú le dirás cuando ese niño crezca, será que tu sin deber y sin tener que hacerlo, defendiste esta ciudad –se el acerco y colocando su pesuña en su hombro –que en lugar de huir, peleaste por que el sintiera la libertas al nacer, cosa que nosotros apenas disfrutamos,

-pero dime ¿Cómo le diré que se me dio el poder de quitar del mundo la paz? Que soy el desatador de guerras

-hermano escucha –dijo Arch con calma –tienes miedo, miedo de perderlos –sonrió, dejando ver la compresión en sus palabras –pero toma en cuenta que has pasado por peores cosas –se levantó y mirando al ventanal que tenía la imagen de la portadoras venciendo a Discord, exclamo –y no me dejaras mentir, pero ella también han pasado por duras pruebas

-tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre, yo…

-hermano, solo escucha a tu corazón –Gladius se quedó pensando contemplando el piso –él no te daría un prueba, si sabe que no la pasarías –reacciono con alegría sin pensar si quiera se abalanzo la puerta a buscar a su amada, pero al abrir la puerta, todas las chicas cayeron graciosamente sin dudarlo Gladius las ayudo a levantarse, teniendo especial cuidado con su esposa, mientras su hermano se reía -¿acaso no saben que la curiosidad mato al gato?

-ya, solo queríamos saber **de** qué tanto hablaban –dijo Rainbow Dash

-de nada, Gladius tuvo un colapso existencial –lo siguiente que vio fue la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano –no me dejaras mentir ¿o sí?

-como cuando te convencieron de acompañarnos en la batalla –dijo muerte al llegar al lugar –lo único bueno es que no vieron casi nada de la misma, en especial en su estado

-¡¿Qué tu qué? –Grito Gladius -¡¿dejaste que Rarity se arriesgara en su estado, pero que clase de hermano eres?

-escucha –dijo Muerte –toma en cuenta que tu esposa es como tú, decidida, obstinada, e infranqueable –ahí todos se volvieron a reír, pero Celestia interrumpió la decir

-joven Gladius –pregunto con un ligero nerviosismo – ¿ahora que pasara?

-simple, ellos se reagruparan y volverán –dijo Arch –Muerte ¿Qué te trajo?

-ah sí, los humanos y Sangheilis ya se han retirado, parece que ya encontraron lo que estaban buscando –los tres sabían a lo que se referían –por fortuna dejaran sus vehículos terrestres y aéreos, al igual que un pequeño arsenal

-entonces solo tenemos que mostrarles a los demás como se usan –dijo Luna, a lo que los tres asintieron, pero muerte se quedó estático, presintiendo algo

-tal vez no tengamos que usarlo –dijo este dejando desconcertando al resto, Applejack estaba por decir algo cundo entro Warcry precipitadamente arrollando a Twilight al tratar de detenerse, los dos rodaron un poco hasta que ambos quedaron en una posición comprometedora, Warcry encima de ellas, sonrojados se separaron velozmente, y reincorporándose dijo

-señor Gladius –dijo apuntando a la entrada –un grupo de nórdicos vienen por bosque

-¿Cuántos?

-no muchos para un ataque –sin dudarlo todos corrieron, hasta llegar a la muralla –ha señorita Twilight -dijo Warcry una vez alejados -yo lo…lo…lo lamento…yo

-no…no…no hay nada...que disculpar…fue divertido…digo –los dos se sonrojaron tímidamente, algo había florecido

-mejor los….los….los alcanzamos

-sí…por qué no –ahí ya un contingente de ponys se alistaba para la batalla, mas afuera los nórdicos se detuvieron, uno avanzo un poco más gritando, y levantando una bandera blanca

-¡Princesa Celestia, venimos en paz! –aun con dudas y cubiertos por una pequeña escolta salieron, las dos alicornios, los 4 corceles y las mane 6, apenas se colocaron unos metros de ellos, el pony que grito se aproximó extendió su pesuña y entrego un rollo sellado, -mi rey las espera en nuestro campamento–sin decir más los ponys se retiraron volviendo a entrar en el bosque, una vez de regreso en la ciudad Celestia procedió a abrir el rollo en cual decía

_Princesa Celestia, en vista de mi presente situación, es a muy pesar mío que aunque peleamos sin miedo alguno he visto la baja moral de mis tropas, es con dolor que diga esto pero solicito su presencia para discutir los términos de nuestra rendición y retirada pacifica de sus tierras, _

_Solo una cosa he de pedirle, por favor permita que la pony llamada Pinkie pie asista con usted a esta reunión, le pido que sea lo antes posible mi situación no me permite esperar mucho _

_Atte. El rey Odín III_

* * *

><p>Gladius leyó la carta con insistencia mientras marchaba con su ejército a través del paso, no tardo mucho para vislumbrar los barcos Nórdicos, mas apenas estaban pasando por el acantilado vieron como una comitiva de 5 ponys se les acercaba<p>

-princesa Celestia –dijo uno de ellos inclinándose con desdén –mi rey la espera con su corte en su tienda –la princesa y los demás estaban por avanzar cuando el mismo pony pregunto – ¿esta con usted Pinkie pie? –la susodicha se adelantó reconociendo a Warhorse entre la comitiva, le pony se volteo y recibió la señal –por favor síganos los chicas y los cuatro los siguieron hasta el interior de campamento enemigo, ahí vieron como ya estabas practicando con las armas y vehículos capturados apenas llegaron a la tienda, un pony salir de ella, Warhorse se adelantó y hablo en susurros con el para después solo abrir la tienda y dejar entrar a todos, en cuanto entraron lo que vieron las impresiono todo le lugar estaba decorado con pieles de diversos animales, escamas de dragones, muebles hechos de huesos, y en medio de ello estaba Northern con sus generales a los lados, Anhell, Beowofl, Menphis, y Warhorse que se había incorporado a ellos,

-así que se rinden –dijo Celestia indiferente, el pony asintió -¿y piensa que después de todo lo que nos hiso vivir lo dejaremos ir tan fácilmente? –por fin se mostraba enojada, dispuesta a mandarlo a la luna sin dudar

-el seguirá la ley de nuestro **reyes **–dijo Beowofl defendiendo a su rey –el elegirá un nuevo rey y se quedara en esta tierra, como lo dictan las normas

-entonces te quedaras aquí y pagaras por lo que has hecho a la tierra que vio nacer –dijo Arch –valiente

-espera un momento –dijo Muerte, se le acerco y levanto solo un poco su pesuña, para luego bajarla precipitadamente –estas muriendo –el pony se quitó las pieles que lo cubran dejando ver una herida vendada, la cual parecía que seguía sangrando, sin dudarlo Pinkie se apartó de todas y corrió hacia Northern lo abrazo y mirando a su amiga

-princesa por favor haga algo –la princesa se acercó pero apenas dio un paso, Gladius la detuvo –Gladius que haces, por favor sálvelo

-de haber querido salvarse, hace mucho que se hubiera dejado curar ¿verdad? –dijo Umbral, a lo que Northern asintió

-¿pero por qué? –Dijo Pinkie pie –no te puedes morir, me cuchaste no te puede morir –dijo esto último sollozando y cayendo de rodillas aun aferrada a el – ¿Por qué?

-Pinkie, mi sueño era tener contigo una familia, darte la más hermosa cosa de toda esta tierra, pero he fallado…Pinkie aun si vivera, sé que princesa me daría castigo ejemplar por las muertes que cause…mi amor –dijo acariciando su rostro –jamás dudes que te amé –levanto la pesuña señalando a Anhell –Anhell, mi más fiel lugarteniente, en más de una ocasión he puesto mi vida y confianza en ti, en cada campaña que libre, pero en esta campaña, tendré que dispensarme de ti jaa –dando una risa forzada con dificultad se levantó y pesadamente tomo su espada colocando el filo a que reposara en el hombro del Pegaso –con mi autoridad, yo Northern, conocido como Odín III, te proclamo ante mis generales como mi heredero- bajo la espada y entregándola a Anhell prosiguió –cuando camine por los valles del Valhala, tu serás el nuevo rey –coloco su pesuña en el hombro de este –asegúrate que todos regresen a salvo a casa…hermano

-si majestad –dijo con reverencia, pero conteniendo las lágrimas, en cambio miro a Pinkie y a la princesa

-princesa Celestia –la alicornio se acercó colocándose junto pinkie, la cual no se levantaba –sé que mis padres hace mucho creyeron que había muerto en el mar, por favor deje que siguán creyendo eso…sabe, mi hermanita era apenas una bebe, cuando todo esto paso –la princesa se apartó, aun sabiendo lo que había ocasionado, ahora se arrepentía por la forma como llego

- Northern no tienes que morir –dijo Twilight con tristeza –la princesa de seguro podrá perdonarte, ya verás todo se olvida –pero le pony solo dijo con calma

-lo sé –se recostó y mirando a Warhorse exclamo –Warhorse, el más grande entre los grandes, tu que rechazaste coronas y centros, ahora te pido una cosa,

-mi señor, cumpliré cualquier orden que me pidas como su última voluntad

-olvida ese deseo de morir en batalla –el pony retrocedió –tienes una vida por delante, esta es mi orden, vive tu vida,

-si señor –Northern levanto levemente la barbilla de Pinkie

-Pinkie pie –dijo con dificultad –quiero que me prometas algo –la pony rosa se levantó triste con lágrimas en sus ojos –que nunca dejaras de ser la pony alegre, risueña, y feliz de la que me enamore…si pudiera llevarme algo conmigo al gran viaje que me espera…sería un beso tuyo –sin pensarlo siquiera Pinkie se levantó y con pasión se dieron un beso, largo y profundo, apenas se separaron se miraron a los ojos, Northern acaricio la crin de Pinkie, antes de dejarla caer pesadamente a un lado de si, Pinkie dejó caer tristemente su cabeza al pecho de este llorando, a la vez que Beowofl le cerraba los ojos, Anhell por otro lado aun sosteniendo la espada de su rey dijo con nostalgia

-Menphis, que preparen un drakar –el pony salió –Beowofl, suena el cuerno, el rey ha muerto –Beowofl tomo un cuerno de cuervo salió de la tienda y lo toco tres veces

* * *

><p>la noche había caído, en los peñascos y el acantilado estaba repleto de ponys que miraban como los drakkars se marchaban, tan solo uno resaltaba el cual no tenía pasajero alguno, un zumbar se escuchó seguido del mismo barco prendido en llamas, los cantos es escucharon todavía mientras se apagaban a medida que los barcos se perdían en la inmensidad del mar<p>

Al frente de aquel espectáculo estaba Pinkie pie con su mirar triste de pronto las fuerzas se le fueron y apunto estaba por caerse al suelo pero un pony a su lado la sostuvo

-deje la ayude mi señora –dijo este pony sin dejar de mitrar el brillo de barco mientras se hundía,

-Warhorse –dijo Gladius con las demás al acercarse a ambos –dime ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? – el pony solo le entrego a Pinkie a sus amigas y miro a Gladius a los ojos –por que Northern me dio la responsabilidad sobre ella, y pienso cumplir esa orden –Gladius le sonrio y dándose media vuelta se acercó a su amada

* * *

><p>Tres meses después<p>

-ya hermano, por dios me tiene mareado –dijo Umbral mientras Gladius daba vueltas de un lado a otro, Rarity estaba en labor de parto, y el junto con sus amigas estaban nerviosas, ya que cuando Gladius estaba por entrar, su suegra se le adelanto

-es cierto Gladius –dijo Warcry mientras Elia un libro con Twilight a su lado –cálmate,

-aquí dice que el parto puede durar de 9 a 12 horas –explicando Twilight, a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Warcry, Glaius se relajó un poco pero –aquí también dice que la razón del tiempo resulta de complicaciones durante el proceso –ahí fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Gladius estuvo por liberar su espada y entrar violentamente cuando su suegra salió

-Gladius entra –dijo su suegra emocionada, le padre entro a una habitación hi estaba su esposa sosteniendo a dos bultitos

-mi amor, mira –dijo Rarity al vez que levanta un poco las mantas, dejando ver a los dos pequeños, aquel ser venido como una fuerza de la destrucción, el jinete de violencia, los contemplo llorando y tomándolos delicadamente en sus pesuñas –y dime querido ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para ambos? –el solo asintió

-tu mi pequeño, te llamare Daniel –y delicadamente la dejo en los brazos de su madre -¿y tú mi amor, Para nuestro pequeño?

-sí, que te parece si lo llamamos a nuestra pequeña Starfire –los dos se acomodaron en la cama del hospital contemplando a sus hijos, sabiendo que su futuro, es ahora

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Solamente sabrás lo que es ser padre, cuando sientas muy hondo el latido de ese pedazo de tu corazón sobre tu pecho, henchido de legítimo orgullo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, aquí se termina nuestra historia de aventuras y amor, pero tengo planeado un epilogo, pero eso lo dejo a decisión suya, déjenme sus reviewns, y si la mayoría ponen que quieren epilogo, lo pondré<strong>


	25. Epilogo

**Ya que si me pidieron epilogo, aquí lo tiene mis hermanos de armas, y las armas con las letras de nuestros relatos,**

* * *

><p><strong>Fe esperanza y caridad, <strong>

**caballeros de malta**

* * *

><p>Epilogo<p>

* * *

><p>El día ya estaba dando pasos por la siempre bella ponyville, los cálidos rayos de un sol brillante y hermoso se escurrían por las cortinas de cierta casa<p>

-¡buenos días, felicidades! –gritaron dos pequeños, un unicornio y una Pegaso, al instante y completamente exaltados sus padres salen de la cama aturdidos, sin dudarlo los niños salen corriendo saltando a la cama

-Daniel, Starfire –dijo su madre recuperándose del susto – ¿pero que les ocurre niños? –mirando a su esposo con la misma cara de confundido

-¿Qué no se acuerdan? –Dijo la pequeña Pegaso, blanca como su mama, pero con su crin del mismo color plateado de su padre, la cual no dejaba de mostrar esa mirada traviesa, los padres se miraron entre ellos – ¡hoy es su aniversario! –A lo cual su hermano apareció en la puerta con una bandeja con el desayuno –así que ¡felicidades! – el pequeño unicornio tenía el color rojo de su padre, pero la crin violeta de su madre

-gracias niños –dijo Rarity a sus hijos mientras Gladius se reacomodaba en la cama –mi amor no fueron hermosos con su detalle

-si mi amor….ahora déjenme dormir 5 minutitos mas –Gladius trato reacomodarse cuando de la nada una idea le vino la mente –hyyyy…mi amorcito ¿Qué día es hoy? –exclamo con temor, la levantarse con rapidez

-no me digas que lo olvidaste –dijo Rarity con enojo mientras su hija solo se cubría su cara llena de vergüenza –¿Gladius?

-veras mi amor –dijo con ironía –me pregunto ¿qué haré con este hermoso regalo que tengo aquí? –Sacando una cajita de regalo con su moño violeta, sin dudarlo su esposa lo abrazo tomando el regalo – ¿en verdad creyeron que se me olvidaría así como así?

-lo sentimos papá–dijeron los os pequeños juntos, Gladius solo se limito a salir de la cama y abrazarlos – ¡ya papá! De pronto un leva golpe en la ventana los alerto la pequeña abrió la cortina revelando a otro pequeño Pegaso amarillo con crin igualmente amarilla pero más opaca – ¡Hope! –Grito la potrilla mientras abría la ventana –pasa, pasa, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida

-buenos días tío Gladius, tía Rarity –dijo la pequeña con la misma timidez que caracteriza a sus padres –creo que vine en mal momento…discúlpenme…Starfire me dijo que era su….su aniversario…y vine a…a felicitarlos

- o no te preocupes ternurita –dijo Rarity abrazándolo –ahora por qué no van a jugar mientras su padre y yo nos alistamos –los tres pequeños salieron velozmente y ambos padres miraron por la ventana como los tres comenzaba a jugar, ambos lleno de orgullo se dieron un beso,

* * *

><p>La mañana estaba en su apogeo y ya la familia acompañada por Hope, caminaba hacia la granja de Applejack de paso a por la biblioteca vieron a la lejanía como se les aproximaban otra pony a la cual saludaron con cariño<p>

-felicidades a los dos por s u aniversario –dijo la pony rosada –y espero que vengan muchos más en camino

-gracias Pinkie pie –dijo su amiga, a lo cual se acomodo y miro al pequeño que estaba junto a Pinkie – y tu ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-muy bien, gracias tía Rarity –dijo LandNight hija de Pinkie pie sonriendo dejando ver de quien había sacado su alegría y risa y mientras los potrillos corrían por ahí jugueteando, llegaron a la granja donde ya las demás los esperaban, los potrillos salieron disparados hacia donde estaban los demás niños cuidados por Applebloom, y sus amigas, aparte de los cinco ya mencionados, estaba Fletcher, hijo de Arch y Luna, un alicornio de pelaje blanco, con su crin azulada, y Appledash y applexplosive los dos potrillos de Applejack y Umbral, la potrilla terrestre había heredado el color de si madre pero la crin de su padre, pero su hermano lo opuesto, el pelaje del padre y la crin de su madre

Y si ahí estaban Muerte sentado junto a Fluttershy la cual ya con otro potrillo en camino, Umbral seguía ayudando a Applejack con las canastas de merienda, claro que Umbral seguía tratando de comerse el contenido cuando nadie lo miraba, Twilight seguía como siempre leyendo un libro, pero de vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia su esposo Warcry, el cual estaba jugando con Spirit Sparkle su pequeño en cual había heredado en color de pelo de su madre pero la crin y cuerno de su padre

-Gladius, Rarity, felicidades –gritaron todos los presentes, los dos se sentaron en medio de la comida mientras llamaban a los niños los cuales ye tenían atadas a las MCM, a un árbol bailando como si fueran indios, mas apenas escucharon eso salieron corriendo hacia la manta de picnic, que dejaron a sus niñeras en ese estado, gritando –niños sueltan a las pequeñas, o no tendrán postre

-tenemos que hacerlo

-ya escucharon niños –dijo Gladius mientras comía una manzana –por cierto ¿Dónde están Arch, Luna, Rainbow, y los demás? –dijo con extrañeza

-tuvieron que hacer algo importante en Canterlot –dijo Twilight, así pasaron toda la mañana divirtiéndose, recordando lo pasado todos estos años después de la guerra nórdica, como había sido la boda de de Twilight, el día que Fluttershy dio luz a su pequeño Pegaso, y muchas cosas más, pero de la nada llego Spike llevando un pergamino en su mano –Spike déjame ver el dragón le entrego el pergamino

-¡tío Spike! –grito la pequeña Starfire, abrazando al dragón con euforia – ¿por qué no viniste?...ven te guarde un poco de pastel –el dragón solo se acomodo mientras la potrilla el serbia una rebanada de pastel, estaba por probarlo cuando Twilight se levanto

-¡escuchen, la princesa Celestia nos desea ver en el palacio esta tarde, y enviara un carruaje por nosotros! –los potrillos no dejaron de alegrarse y comenzaron a correr emocionados por ser su primera vez en la gran capital, Gladius observo la emoción, cuando su pequeña hija se le acerco

-Papá ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-por supuesto pequeña –dijo acomodándola a en su rodilla –dime ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-veras, ya sé lo que paso con respecto a esa gran batalla, y me sorprende que fuera el mismo año que nací, así que me preguntaba ¿tu luchase en esa guerra? –Gladius no se inmoto por la pregunta, ya sabía que vendría algún día –es que como tú no hablas mucho sobre eso, y mi tía Luna y mi mamá dicen que estuviste en ella

-y que más te han contado

-nada mas –dijo con tristeza –dijeron que esperara el día en que tú me lo contarías –el pony rojo solo soltó una pequeña lagrima

-mi niña –exclamo mirando a los ojos a su hija –hay cosas que uno desea ocultar pero como una semilla olvidada, este regresara –levanto su pata –te prometo mi niña que en la noche te lo contare todo

-promesa Pinkie –dijo emocionada

-promesa Pinkie –respondió –ahora ve a jugar, que pronto iremos a la Gran ciudad –la pequeña salió corriendo cayendo encima del pequeño Spirit el cual se sonrojo levemente, lo cual no noto la potrilla pero si el pequeño alicornio, el cual comenzó a reír, y así jugaron hasta que por fin regresaron al pueblo, ahí ya los esperaba el carruaje llevado por cuatro pegasos de la guardia, las ponys subieron teniendo especial cuidado por el estado de Fluttershy, y así emprendieron vuelo, durante el camino los pegasos de la guardia de vez en cuando volteaba, y miraban de reojo a Gladius

* * *

><p>El sol ya estaba en lo alto, y la población se arremolinaba en la estación del tren, tal era su agitación que nadie noto el carruaje que descendió levemente en el jardín del palacio, ahí estaba esperándolos Luna y Arch, apena el carruaje toco suelo, el pequeño alicornio salió volando para abrazar sus padres, los cuales les correspondieron,<p>

-así que cual es la situación hermano –dijo Gladius acercándose a su hermano el cual no dejaba de abrazar a su hijo

-ya lo veras –dijo este con misterio mientras haciendo que pasaran, mas apenas entro un grupo de ponys aparecieron todos miembros de la guardia, Hope se escondió atrás de sus padres,

-Twili –dijo Shining Armor con emoción, la ver a su hermanita, la cual solo se lanzo hacia el

-hermano –dijo con emoción, sin dudar en nada, lo abraza pero este se fija mejor en el pequeño potrillo que está detrás su padre –Spirit, ven saluda a tu tío –el potrillo camina lentamente intimidado por la armadura del pony a lo que Shining Armor se quieta su casco y lo levanta en un abrazo

-vaya muchacho –dijo ese con alegría –sin que estas grande, y dime ¿te gusta el castillo? –el pony asiente -¿te gustaría conocerlo mejor? –Spirit comienza a emocionarse –hermana ¿puedo llevarme a mi sobrino a pasear?

-claro

-Que bien –grito el pony –mientras los demás solo ven como se marcha –los veré después –y así todos camina por el castillo, mientras que Gladius, trata de disimular las miradas de muchos ponys que por ahí pasaban, algunos se detenían y lo saludaban, otros simplemente se le quedaban viendo –tío Shining Armor ¿no es ese mi tío Gladius? –dijo el pequeño mirando a través de una ventana, como Gladius se alejaba de los demás, y como era interceptado por unos ponys los cuales hablaban con el presentándoles a otros potrillos, algunas yeguas ya entrada en años lo abrazaban e incluso a los guardias reales dándole el saludo militar y presentando sus armas de pronto distinguió a su tía Rarity corriendo hacia él, al mismo tiempo un guardia hablaba con su tío Shining,

-bien sobrino, es hora –ambos caminaron hasta llegar con el resto,

En la plaza que da hacia la entrada del castillo de las princesas, estaba concurrida por ponys de todas partes de Canterlot, en el centro de esta una estatua cubierta por una pela blanca con bordes dorados, precedía un podio donde ya estaba la princesa Celestia, acompañada por su hermana y las mane6 en la primera fila en un sitio especial, estaban sus Warcry y Warhorse, ambos cuidando a los niños, sentados junto con algunos dignatarios la emoción se volvió silencio cuando 4 pegasos salieron del castillo acompañados por una escolta

-¡pueblo de Equestria! –grito la princesa Celestia, la vez que los cuatro subían la tarima –hoy conmemoramos un día, que aunque no sea del agrado de muchos, el olvidarlo nos haría cometer de nuevo un error…hace ya 8 años, nuestra bella ciudad fue terriblemente amenazada por un mal distinto a todo lo que conocía, yo lo subestime, y aprendí la lección duramente –el silencio todo el lugar, los niños no dejaban de mirar a sus padres en especial Starfire y Daniel, no le quietaban la vista a su padre, el cual se mostraba avergonzado –pero en el momento en que la cuidad estaba atemorizada, y confundida, un pony tomo la decisión de organizar la defensa de la ciudad, sin el no hubiéramos podido resistir el desafío que con furia recibimos…y al terminar la guerra, regreso al incognito –se acerco a la estatua cubierta, tomo el cordel –es para mí un gran honor el honrarle este día con una muestra del aprecio y agradecimiento que le tiene el pueblo –jalo el cordel descubriendo la estatua de un 4 ponys Pegaso en pose de batalla, sosteniendo un escudo y una lanza la cual tenía escrito en la base

Nunca jamás se nos quitó la libertad;

Si se intentó, nunca dudamos en luchar.

El cielo vio guerras por tierra y por mar...

Aún hay aquí ponys dispuestos

A luchar...

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras a la vez que Gladius miraba éntrela multitud la cara de su hija, contemplándolo con adoración

-joven Gladius acérquese –dijo la princesa Celestia –por favor le pido que acepte esta condecoración como muestra del agradecimiento que tiene toda Equestria en usted –al momento usando su magia de coloco un medallón de oro con decoraciones de plata

-princesa no tenia que molestarse –dijo Gladius –yo solo hiso lo que tenía que hacer pero en verdad no soy yo quien merece este galardón –dijo acercándose al borde de la tarima –Warcry sube –el pony subió con lago de dificultad se coloco frente a Gladius

-amigo que haces –dijo con timidez sin entender lo que hacía –tu mereces este honor, tu defendiste la cuidad yo solo pelee a tu lado

-mi amigo –dijo Gladius con solemnidad –tu viniste a nosotros habiendo perdido a toda tu especie, aunque tuviste la posibilidad de escapar, te quedaste a luchar por una tierra que no era tuya, que nunca antes conociste, que no te vio nacer…en verdad te digo que mereces este reconocimiento mucho más que yo –se lo quito, y se lo entrego a Warcry

* * *

><p>Anochecía y Gladius regresaba de traer un poco de comida para su familia,<p>

-Papá –gritaron los dos pequeños, saltando sobre su papa derribándolo

-Me extrañaron

-Tranquilos niños recuerden que solo tienen un papa –dijo Rarity sonriendo a la vez que los demás invitados los contemplaban riéndose, al vez que admiraban la medalla de Warcry, el cual aun dudaba si conservarla o regresársela a Gladius, Los pequeños se bajaron de su papa y comenzaron a comer los pasteles que había traído, mientras su esposa lo recibía con un abrazo y un beso, a lo que los pequeños reaccionaron con disgusto…

Después de comer los pequeños se acomodaron en su cama esperando que su padre les contara una historia antes de dormir…para desgracia de Gladius, todos los niños terminaron por quedarse a dormir en una pillamada

-Cuéntanos una de espantos y fantasmas –dijo Daniel haciendo algunos gestos que asustaron a la más pequeña de los potrillos, la cual se abrazo a Fletcher,

-No esa me da mucho miedo –respondió la pequeña Hope escondiéndose tras las alas de Fletcher, disgustando un poco a LandNight

-Ya se cuéntanos una con romance y amor –dijo LandNight

-No esa no – Daniel hizo un gesto de desagrado

-Niños, niños… – dijo Gladius mirando la cara de su hija –ya sé que les parece si les cuento de un pony temible, que se creía malo, hasta que fue domado por una princesa

-Si esa… esa…

Pero tiene un final feliz –añadió Starfire

-Si –dijo Gladius mirando a su esposa con ternura –Un final muy feliz… y una batalla terrible–añadió dirigiéndose a los potrillos, Los pequeños se acomodaron en los cojines poniéndole atención al padre. Pero antes de que la historia terminara los potrillos se quedaron completamente dormidos. se le acerco a los pequeños cubriéndolos con una manta

-Y bien… -dijo Rarity acercados e a Gladius el cual estaba somnoliento

-¿Bien qué? –dijo bostezando

-La historia tiene un final feliz

-Si... uno en el que monstruo descubre que no lo es, y vive junto con su princesa y sus dos pequeños… Felices por siempre –compartiendo un tierno beso…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Y así doy por terminado al ultima cabalgata, dando un avance de una historia todavía más excitante que aun no escribo, y me doy tiempo para promocionar un fict, llamado "Sangre de otro mundo", de My little pony que resultara muy bueno y ahora un adelanto, de mi siguiente fict, claro, cuando termine los demás<strong>

* * *

><p>-escuchen si no intervenimos en lo que viene, las mane 6 dejaran de existir<p>

-lo que sugieres es que entremos en su mundo a luchar un batalla que no es nuestra,

-Por ello los elegí, porque son los mejores jugadores de HALO, GEAR OF WAR, MODER WARFARE, y porque somos bronys

-y dinos a cuantos convenciste con esto

-a muchos –abriendo una gran cortina mostrando a cientos de personas algunas vestidas, con armaduras similares a las de halo, gears, y trajes militares, alistando vehículos helicópteros, tanques, y otras cosas –**y bien ¿que dicen?**

* * *

><p><strong>Y no olviden 27 de abril, los ¡VENGADORES!<strong>


End file.
